Sorry
by MusicLuvr16
Summary: He wasn't bully because he's smart or gay, but because the school's student leader said so. When Kendall told Logan the truth and gets in the picture, Logan's not fond, causing him to try to commit suicide THREE TIMES! Kogan SLASH, T for language, abuse, and other stuff.
1. Prologue

**Hey, a new Kogan story! Enjoy! Every chapter will be Logan's POV... unless I change my mind and put Kendall's POV in some of them. LOl, but the first chapter is totally Logan's POV. Enjoy!**

**_Summary: _**_Poor Logan is being bullied but not because he's smart, not at 's not t he fact that he's gay either. No! It's something else that's more shocking then no one could ever imagine. Because of his reasons, he shouldn't deserve to be pounded. But when one of his main bully, Kendall Knight (who's a bad boy and the school's leader), found out the truth, he let Logan know that he's sorry. But one sorry doesn't fond Logan. He think about committing suicide. Can Kendall stop him before it's too late?_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own BTR._**

* * *

><p>It seems like a normal, peaceful day here in Minnesota. The flowers are blooming, birds chirping, the sun is raising, all that Spring crap really. But for me, it's a torture zone. When I'm into depresant, the rain showers above my head. The world feels cold and dark. The shadow passes by refusing to let me hide my face from the sunlight. And when I want to be seen, the sun shines on me like a spotlight, but I don't shine and everyone can't see me. No one could see me-covered in almost faded, purple spots as big as a person's fist. Lines of crimson blood sliding down my face, mixed with tears of shane and misery. A pink line as long as a ruler covers my arm; permanently scaring me from the memories of my dark past. The world feels cold, in and out. The constant taunting, abusing, and harrassment, keeps pulling me down to Hell, causing me pain and suffering. The hot, fire-y, burning feeling in Hell condinsates the liquid in my, causing me to sweat in an inpressive speed. In an unpleasant way. But no matter how hot it is, I'll always feel cold. My inside's too cold. The tempeture is decreasing below zero, turning liquid into ice and the weight is pulling me further down. I can't stand all the harrassment and abusment! I can't stand the pressure they keep giving me! I can't stand feeling of invisability when I wanted to be noticed! I can't stand the misunderstanding! I can't stand doing all their damn homework! I can't stand the pain and suffering anymore! It's time to end this. It's time to end my life.<p>

I put three near the edge of my bed. A knife, random drug pills, and a gun. A st of those are quick suicide. I want something painless. What the hell? my life is always a pain. But it won't hurt to feel one more pain 'til I go. Ok, pain is nothing to me anymore. I stare down at the deadly items. I glace up at the window in front of me. The luminous shines through the window flooding the room, filling all darkness. But what I see is not bright light, it's dark. Everything I see is darkness. Why is my life has to be so cruel? This cruel world is dead to me. I'm the target for them. I hate being the victim of everything. I came over and close the thick curtain window, so that the only light that's shown is the light at the bottom of the door. The light from the hallways outside. The room is now dark and silent. Dim of light. The fainted sound was broken seconds later when they're pounding forcfully and boisterously on my door, screaming at me to open the door and screaming my name.

"LOGAN! Open this door!" My little Latino friend yells

"Open the freakin' door Logan!" My tall brunette friend hollars.

"Logan, please let us in! We know what you're doing and it won't help!" The blond pleads.

"LOGAN!"

They want in. They know what I'm going to do- for the second time. I turn my head to the door and give it a death glare. Imagining their reations of what I'm about to do. I ignore their screams and turn back to the three items on my bed. Now it's like their screams are inaudible. The deadly items now look like shadow figures. They are calling my name. Persuading me to use them. I close my eyes my eyes and pick. The thing I pick up are drug pills. A smile creeps on my face. This is better. If I swallow them, lay on my bed and close my eyes, it will look like I'm peacefully sleeping... until they relized I never wakes up. They might take me to the hospital and there's 50/50 chance of me living. I throw the pills in the trash can next to the side table and pick up the next thing in hand: the knife. I try to stab my heart, or slice my neck, but I fail. I can't do it! It's too hard. I need something... something that makes me dead instantly and painfully. I put the knife down and pick up the last deadly item: The gun. the smile creeps again. I acknowledge its apperence in my hand. It won't hear becasue I'll be dead in no time. I loaded the gun and get ready. I was about to point the gun to my temple until I heard them...

"Logan, please open the door if you don't; Kendall's gonna cry!"

"No I'm not gonna, James!"

"Really?"

"Does anyone see my helmet?"

"CARLOS! NOT NOW!"

"I'm gonna do something!"

"See, Kendall, you are crying."

"SHUT UP JAMES!"

"Logie makes Kenny a happy boy."

"SHUT THE HELL UP JAMES!"

Kendall is crying? He barely crys. He's accually crying? For me? I lower the gun. He doesn't want me to go. But I can't live if no one will accept me. the only person who accepts me are my mom, the three guys, and their parents. that's it. I don't know, should I? Suddenlly, the door was slamed open. Carlos had head-butted the door. Damn it. It gave me a suprise attack and made me pull the trigger. It made a gunshot sound causing my eyes to open wide with suprise, along with James. Carlos looks lost for a sec there and about to walk back, but somehow stayed in place. And the gunshot made Kendall, my lover, fell on his knees and sob.

~~~FREEZE TIME~~~

But to make myself clear of what's really going on and make it more understadable, let's start at the beginning, shall we?

**Nice beginning huh? Well, that's just the beginning. Tell me what you think and I'll continue on. See ya later and review!**


	2. Bullied

**Hello again! Well, thanks for the reviews, i love them. I always read them and it's amazing! **

**Anyways, if you were confuse a little from the last chapter, here it is. Logan was about to commit suicide a_gain. _He was in his bedroom. I said 'again' because he tried once, but didn't work. Why? Well, you just have to find out. Also, at the end, the gun went off, but who did it hit? Or what and where? Well, that will reveal at the ending. Suspence is killing you? Too bad! Lol just kidding. But you still have to wait. And when i said 'time freeze, it means freeze the whole scene and have Logan's voice tell you something at the very end. It's like in movies. Oh, and what is the real reason why Logan is bully? And what is his dark past? Find out during sometime in the story! **

**I'm gonna say the guys go to Minnesota High and all live in Shakopee Minnesota. It's just a story, I can make up something. LOL.**

**So, enjoy!**

I've been pushed to the lockers. I fell flat on the floor. They pull me up, gripping my collar. Slamming my back to the lockers continuously. Then after the fifth slam, they throw me to the floor. I slide down the hallway then stop, thanks to friction. I try to sit up, but the pain is too severe. They kick my sides as I grunt. I hold the pain and groan. They kick me 'til I was laying on my back and after I did, they took my backpack. One of them sit on my stomach.

"Sorry Logan. But this is going to hurt." He smirks. Well, duh it will hurt! What am I? an idiot?

"No, please, Kendall, please, not there! OW! Ken, No! OW! Please stop!" he had punch my jaw, hard!

Kendall Knight, the king of the school. The leader of the pack. The bad boy. The badass. The hockey star. The main bully of the school. Hits on all the girls but end up breaking hearts a week after. Treating girls like they're peice of shit. Makes me think he never had a heart.

"Hey, look over there. Yo Mexican!" Jett, the other bully calls.

Jett Stetson, the self-centered one, the big douche, conceided, steals all girls from boys, the drama club idiot. Kendall and Jett has only one thing in common, beat the crap out of me and Carlos.

" Oh my god." Carlos whispers and Jett trips him. "guys, leave him alone, and live me alone."

Yeah, I'm not the only one who's bully around here. Carlos too, but not as must as me.

"Hey, let's see what's in this wussy's backpack!" James says and pour everything out of my bag. "Books, books, more books, oh hey! I found a dollar! And a pack of mint gum!" he put the dollar in his pocket and give the gum to Kendall.

James Diamond, also self-centered about his face and hair. Also a hockey star, but also a chorus boy. Girls fall for him, the hearthrob. He shoots them with a stupid love arrow called his face. Boys come to him for advice about romance, like he's a cupid.

Kendall and James gave me a few more kicks and punches and left outside to their bus. Jett was finished with Carlos and also ran away. Again, I can't stand up.

"Logan, are you okay?" Carlos came over to me and help me up.

"yeah, I'm fine, I guess."

"No you're not. You look way worse then me."

"yeah, you barely had anything at all. You got tripped and punched on the arm and I got a knuckle sandwich for my afternoon snack."

Carlos help me get all my stuff back in my backpack, we run to the restroom to clean up and run out of the school. We started walking home together.

Carlos is my best friend... okay, my only friend in school. We became best friends since I moved here to Shakopee, Minnesota in the third grade. We look out for each other. We got into stupid arguments most of the time but get over it in about a day or two. For me and James, we were friends... until something happened to him in middle school that makes him act like Kendall now. We use to be kind and caring until he slip away from me in middle school for some reason. He still cares about himself though, but he is way too much. And Kendall, I can't stand him! We never became friends, EVER! Ok, I'm lying we were friends. Well, in third to seventh grade, he's just a random guy who like hockey and is nice and smart, and just a classmate of mine. Until High School. Everything change. He's a total bad boy that rules the whole school. Everybody listens to him. He started beating me up for the first time in my life the second week of school. I don't know why. Hell I still don't! After people see him beat the living crap out of me, everybody joined, not in harassing, in teasing and rudness behaviors. Day by day, I deal with that. It's been three years now since it all started.

"Do you want to take a short-cut?" Carlos ask cutting me out of my thoughts.

"Oh yeah, where are we going?"

"My house, remember, you said you want to hang out after school."

"Oh, yeah, ok, let's go." We walk in to an alley, that's our short cut. When we step a foot in, I turn to Carlos and smirk.

"What?" he ask laughing a little.

"Wanna race?"

"Sure."

"Ok, whoever who can run and climb up the tall fence to the other side first is the winner."

"Sure, ready, go!" He ran pass me and I stayed put and keep smirking. He got to the chain link fence and climb. I chuckled and sprint into action. I got to it and climb. I saw he was almost on the other side. I got on top and hold on to the bars. I leap up into the air and did a somersault. I landed perfectly on my feet. I turn around and saw Carlos standing next to me, astonish. His jaw drops. "H-how did you do that?" I laugh.

"I have cat-like reflexes"

"Dude, you're a ninja!"

"No I'm not Carlos. If I am, I would have beaten Kendall, James, and Jett."

"But with that move, you can! It's so awsome!"

"Yeah..." I say frowning. then mutters " With that move, I can do anything, even dodge counter attacks."

"What?"

"Nothing!" Great, I keep forgeting Carlos have good hearing.

"No, I heard what you said. Are you saying that with that move, you can do anything? Even beat up Kendall, James, and Jett?"

"Uh..."

"You can! But you choose not to!" he came over and look up at me. I look down at him. Being three inches taller than him is just weird. I never look down at anybody. Everyone in school are taller them me, well, not really counting teachers.

"Carlos, I-"

" You were keeping this a secret. I thought I know everything about you."

"Oh, come on Carlos, you know I do gymnastics."

"That is true, but you never use it in school. You can dodge anything. What you are doing everyday is letting yourself get hurt and I have to protect you for getting hurt myself."

"Carlos, you kinda sound like Kendall. If he's a caring person though. Anyways, what's your point?"

He groan. "My point is that, you are refusing to use your agility gymnastics powers to defend yourself. I have to come in for you and not bullied as well!" I raise my eyebrow. Did he just say something that makes sence? I stare at him. His eyes shows annoyance and irritation. "What?"

"Did you just 'make sence'? Ok, you are just like Kendall now."

"Stop comparing me to Kendall! You hate him! If you're saying that I'm like him and you hate me too, then I guess we shouldn't hang out!"

"W-well, fine!"

"Wait 'til you go to school tomorrow and you'll be beat up and I'm not around to help you."

"I don't need your help anyways."

"Fine, good luck being by yourself tomorrow. And I'm not gonna let you borrow this." He says pointing to his trusty helmet on his head.

" I don't need that stupid thing. I say crossing my arms.

"I only loan this to people who are my friend."

"Fine, then we're not friends anymore."

"Back at ya!" he yells and walk away back home.

Wait, what just happened? Damn it! I punch the brick wall and head it home. What have I done? Why did I compare him to Kendall? I don't know why. We were good friends in elementary and middle, until high school.

* * *

><p>The next day is the same thing. The beating, except, Carlos' not in school, anywhere. I came in, got beat up, then go to Math, where I sit next to the teacher. None of the bully's are in the class with me.<p>

Then it's time for PE, where, again I got beat up by Jett and James. That cause me to come to my next class late.

Science. I have that class with James. All the front seat was taken so I sit in the middle. People were shooting spit balls at me and throwing paper at me, pretending that they miss the trash can. Also, they are passing notes around. One got pass to me. I unfold it and read it.

_'Hey Mitchell, where's your boyfriend?' _

I know they meant Carlos and I turn around to see who wrote it. I saw blond Jennifer raise her hand and put it back down, giving me a mean smirk. I crumble it up and throw it into the trash. It went in.

Next class was Family comsumer science, or Home Ec. as some people call it. I don't know why boys are here, but I think this is a girls' class. I have Kendall and Jett in that class. They beat me up when the teacher went outside to talk to some trouble making student. _They_ are the trouble makers!

And my last class for the day, is English. I have Carlos in that class. But he's not here. he always sit next to me in class. I look at the empty seat and sigh. Why did I drag him away?

After class, the last bell rang and I get my stuff from my locker after that, the beating happen again, but much worse with three people. But this time, they didn't take my backpack. James did dig into my pocket and found a 20 and took it. After that, I didn't get clean up.

I just run away as far away as I could from school and hide in the alley. Like I said, the shadow refuse to hide my face. Cuts, bruises, and blood on my face. I crouch down, my back against the brick wall, and I hug my knees, putting my head down and cry my eyes out. Why is this keep happening to me?

* * *

><p>The next day was the same. Except for math, I have History with Kendall. But Kendall's not here in school. Carlos is not here again either. But even though Kendall's not here, it didn't stop James and Jett for beating me up. So, same routine as yesturday.<p>

I got home afterwards and took a shower. The cold water stings my cuts badly. I hissed in pain. I turn to warm but I accidently turn it to hot. I scream in pain. I quickly turn the water off and gasp. Taking heavy breathing. Ok, that's enough showering. I got out and got in my clothes. Then the door open. I came down and saw my mom was home.

"Hi mom."

"Hey sweetie." She stare at me, noticing my appearence. "Oh Logan, not again."

"It happens every school day mom, it's not a suprise."

"I know honey. I did everything I could to stop it, but they keep coming back."

"I know mom, you try your best and I appreciate it." I said and she give me a hug. She wouln't let go.

" Why don't you skip school?"

"Uh, mom you know why. If I do, dad will abuse me."

"He just wants you to be a man and man-up."

"I know, but it's hard."

"I know. To him, you're a wimp who needs to man up and to me, you're my little baby."

" I do gymnastics. Carlos said that I can beat anybody."

"Your dad saids gymnastics doesn't count as maning up. Plus, you love doing it, it's one of your hobbies." Yeah, but I never use them to defeat them. It's just wrong. I don't fight back.

"You should get a devorce and kick dad out of the house."

"You know I can't."

"He will die someday and be send down to hell, having his ass caught on fire." I muttered

She gasp a little and pull me away. "Hortense Logan Mitchell, watch your mouth!"

"Sorry mom. But he doesn't deserve you. You want your little baby to be safe and he's aking it worse."

"I know. if he comes home tomorrow after being at a friend's house, I want you to hide or so go Carlos' house."

"Sure mom." I don't want to tell her that Carlos and I are no longer friends until we havn't hang out with each other more then a week.

"Well, I'm going back to work now. I have a double job. I'm helping Jennifer with her waitress job."

"Wait, you mean Kendall's mom?"

"Yeah."

"Kendall's one of the bullies the bully me!"

"i know that honey. I told Jennifer and she said that she can't really explain it. It's difficult for her, him, and Katie."

" Ok." I miss Katie. I use to go to Kendall's house when we were still friends to tutor him and usually play with little Katie.

"Ok, bye Logan."

"Bye mom." And she went out the door.

Later, it started to rain.

At night, I was doing my homework. I was done with everything and now one more homework to do. A book report. The doorbell rang and I drop my pencil and get the door.

When I open it, my eyes widen as I saw who it was. Kendall. He's standing there. In the pouring rain. With nothing on put a thin plaid shirt and jeans and shoes. No jacket or anything. His eyes are red and puffy.

"Can I come in? I need to tell you something."

I don't know why, but I might regret it, but I let him in.

**Wow, well, that was something huh? so, it might look like Logan's been bullied because he's gay, but that's not it. You see, Kendall rule the school so he started bullieing Logan first. But why? You have to find out the next chapter, it will explain everything... ok, not everything, just the main situation and other stuff. Review if you have any questions or request. If not, Review anyways. BYE! LATERS!**


	3. Reasons

**Hey guys. I'm going to start this chapter as Kendall's POV. Let's get started. Oh, and I have a poll I want you guys to vote. What's your favorite story of mine do you like the most? Vote and go to my page. And check out the new story that I will write, coming soon. Now, read.**

Logan let me in. I can't believe after everything I did to him, he's still considerate and let me in his house. I hope e's prepare for what I'm gonna tell him. He might not gonna beleive me after I treat him like shit. But it's worth a try. I step in and sit on the couch while he sits on the table doing homework.

"Can I have a towel?" I am so cold. Even though it's Spring in Minnesota, the rain and wind kicks in at night.

"Sure." He stand up and went to the bathroom and retreat a blue towel. He wrap it around my shivering frame. I look down, trying not to make much eye contact with him. "So, what do you want to tell me?" he ask after sitting back on the table doing his homework again.

I let out a shaky breath. "I'm sorry." I whisper.

"What?" he ask.

I look up at him again to see what he turn around to look at me with a blank expression on his face. "I'm sorry, ok? I know what I did was unsophisticated wrong. It's hateful, pitiless, and I greatfully hated myself for it. You have every right to be mad at me right now."

"So you just came here, in the rain, just to say sorry?" he ask harshly.

"No, there's more to it. You know my dad died, right?"

"Pfft, yeah." He seems like he doen't care. He turn around and did his homework some more. But maybe the real reason will change his mind.

"Someone hit him."

"Car crash? Way too common."

"No, hit and run."

"Still common."

"Gunshot?"

"Still common."

"Logan, please, I beg you. Please, I'm desperatlly begging for your forgivness."

He turn back around to face me. "Why should I Kendall? You treat me like shit in school for no fuckin' reason! I constantly have to deal with it everyday! Carlos is gone because of you! I compare him to you too much and he got away! You drive me crazy Kendall and whatever you need to tell me will not make this all turn around! People will still treat me like shit because of you!"

" I will change that tomorrow."

"Fine, just tell me what I need to know."

" My dad died over the summer after seventh grade. he got hit, and shoot a few seconds after. I stayed home for three weeks feeling miserable- feeling of greif flows inside of me and never came out. I refuse to leave home and didn't hang out with you, James, or Carlos for three weeks, or more. After my mom, Katie and I saw the news, i stayed in bed all day crying. After a months later, I trained and hunt down the person who killed him. I went to the police station and Mr. Garcia help me crack the case since no one could find evidence for a long time. We found who it was after a week later. You want to know who it was?"

"Sure, hope it will shock me."

"Your father."

He gasp sarcasticlly. "Oh my god, really?" Why is he being sarcastic? Then he said in his serious voice "Yeah, I knew it was someone like him. He's a bad person anyways, as a mysterious mask man with a hood. No wonder he's not arrested yet. My dad have a criminal record. And on parole!" Okay, is he kidding me about the mask man he calls his dad? "He's on parole, he goes home, beat the crap out of me, just so I can 'man up'. I feel neglected everytime he leaves when I was young. After trying to kill me, he goes out and celebrate like a stupid asshole!" He yells using air-quotes on the word 'Man up'. He clears his throat. "Ok, proceed."

Now he just made me lost my place. Who knew Logan can be this... agressive. He never was like that. Oh wait, I found my place now. " Okay, well, as i was saying, Your dad killed my dad. After fouding out, I hunt him down, prank call him to meet me in the alley where you usually go after school and-"

"Wait, how do you know i go there?"

"I saw you." I say even though the answer is too obvious. "Okay, after that, I beat him up, but I end up in the hospital afterwards and your dad got away. It damage my brain a little and-"

"So you think that it was me, you blame the murderer's son for this?"

"No, not exactly, just hear me out. Your dad came and did something that my mom calls 'Plucking my head'. What is that even mean?"

"It's accually a French song -Alouette- they sing to little kids, which is wrong because it's insulting." He said calming down.

"What does it mean?"

"Plucking your head which mean messing with your mind, putting the wrong information into your mind."

"Ok, so, like I said, your dad 'plucked my head', making me think that it was you who killed my father. So, that's why I end up beating you up, for revenge, then it came out to be fun."

"Well, it's not fun for me at all!" Logan's getting mad again.

"I know, I'm sorry. So I rule the school because James made up something called 'The School Hockey Rule" at the first week of school after tryouts for hockey. Is that the hockey team captain rules the school and everyone joins in. I never told anyone about what happened. James is the only on who knew., because he was there with me, helping me solve the mystery. Jett just likes to beat the crap out of people. Did I mention your dad 'pluck' James' mind too? Yeah, so three years. No one can unpluck our minds, until last night. My mom and Katie tried years to convince me that it was your dad's. but it didn't work for years, until last night. After founding out, I skip school the next day- which is today- saying that I don't feel good. I stayed in bed thinking all the horrible things I did to you. No one could get me out. And before I got here, I got out of bed and came here in the pouring rain."

"So that's it?"

"Yep, pretty much."

"So, you try to kill me, just because you got pluck in the head." He raises his voice.

"Sure, if you want to say it that way."

"I can't beleive you." He says and turn back around in his chair.

"Logan, please."

"You made my life a living hell."

"No I didn't Logan, it was your dad!"

"Do you know that I got harrass all day and night?" Logan voice cracks. He turn around showing his now teary face. I stare at him. I'm feeling empathy.

"Now that you mention it, yeah." We stayed there in silence for about five minutes. Then I ask " So, do you forgive me?"

"I don't know if I should. I mean you did all this crap to me for three years now and a story doesn't cut it. Whatever you're doing or going to do will be an act."

"Logan, please forgive me!"

"No." He whispers.

"Fine, I'm going home. But I'm going to school tomorrow and I will show you that I really mean it when i said sorry." I got up off the couch, put the towel back in the bathroom and walk out the door but I didn't go home just yet. I stayed in his front pourch sitting on the pourch swing. I hug my knees together on my chest as I swing around slightly. I put my head down.

"Kendall?" Someone called a few minutes later. I look up and saw Katie standing next to me with an umbrella. "What are you doing here? Mom noticed you're not home and ask me to find you."

"Yeah, thanks."

" What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologies to Logan but he won't forgive me."

"Don't worry big brother, I'll help." She says and got into the house. Leave it all to Katie to make everything right. After about thirty minutes she came out. Took her a while. "He said he'll think about it."

"What took you so long?"

"Logan misses me and we talked. Now, lets get you home before mom thinks we're kidnapped."

I laugh and she give me the umbrella and I pick her up and walk home. Tomorrow, I'm going to make it right with Logan!

**So, how was that? review please! Later! And check out my poll, K, bye!**


	4. Protecting You

**hello people, I'm ready for more! Now, in the last chapter, we found out the reason for Kendall to beat up Logan and the whole school joins in is becasue Kendall thought Logan killed his father. But Now everything's good, but will he ever forgive Kendall? Let's see! **

Well, today is Friday. I don't know what to do. Should I even believe him? Did I mention Kendall's also a liar? He seems miserable. Maybe he is telling the truth.

"Logan, you havn't touch your breakfast yet, is everything okay?" Mom ask

"Yeah, I'm fine mom." I sigh.

"Are you sick? Do you want to skip school today?"

"No, mom. I'll go."

"Ok, then."

"Mom, does Mrs. Knight ever told you why Kendall is hurting me?"

"No, never."

"Oh... well, gotta go mom, love you."

"But you only have a few more minutes until the bus comes."

"I'll walk." I sometimes takes the bus, not a lot thought. I grab my backpack and walk outside without saying a word to my mom. Walking was nicer then the bus. Everytime I go on the bus or at the bustop, Kendall and James beat me up and the bus are full of delinquents. When I walk, only two juniors trip me. Nothing else.

I got to the school yard and stop at the double doors. I'm afraid. I might get beat up again like always. I guess I'm use to that, but since what kendall told me last night, i don't know if I could life another day of this. I slowly grab the handle but some random guy open it and push me in. I didn't care who it was, I just got in and to my locker. I put my combination in and put my stuff in. Well, time for Math. I love math, non of the bullies are there. Plus, math is easy and fun. It's a good thing I don't have History, which Kendall is there. Again, I sit close to the teacher. In PE Jett to trying to kill me by pelting dodgeball at me but this is the strangest thing, James didn't do anything. He didn't hurt me, or talk to me, he just sit on the bleachers looking down, like he was thinking about something . In Science, imature ideots that throw stuff at me, James was there, he still didn't join in their fun like he always does. After that, it's time for lunch. Everyday is throwing food at me or laughing and gossiping about me. But today is different.

I walked to the cafeteria and everyone's talking but stayed quiet when they saw me, then got back to what they're doing.

"Hey Logan, over here!" I heard Kendall's voice. I saw him at the table with James, Jett, Camille, Jo, Lucy and... Carlos? he never sits there. Ok, then. I went and sat between Carlos and Kendall .

"So Logan, how's your day?" Carlos ask.

"Uh, good, I guess."

" I miss you buddy, I'm sorry for the argument. Can you forgive me?"

"Yeah, 100% Carlos." I sigh. I look down.

"Why are you down?"

"It's just-" I stop when i felt someone elbow me. I turn to see Kendall shaking his head slowly and mouthing 'No'. I guess he doesn't want them to know.

"Aren't you gonna eat James?" Camille ask "You havn't touched your food."

"I'm not hungry, here Logan, you can have my tray of food." James push his tray to me.

"Uh... thanks."

"No problem, I'm going to the library." He says and went out of the cafeteria.

"James, going to the library? What a suprise." Jo laughs.

"No, not really, I saw him there a few times just to think alone." Lucy comments. "I saw him there once and talk to him, he said he just wants to be alone and think.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask

"Maybe not wanting to see you." Jett teases.

Kendall whispered in my ear "I told James this morning, about what I told you last night so he's feeling regret." Oh yeah, i forgot about that for a second. I still can't forgive him. "Do you forgive me Logan?" He pull away. I look at him. Hopefullness in his eyes. I just shrugs. We talked about random stuff.

"Okay, and then I skate pass the other team but James accidently tackle me to the wall and the other team got the puck, so I just..." Kendall stop in the middle of his hockey tourdiment story and look up behind him. "What the hell are you guys think you're doing?" I was about to turn around until someone pour smoothie on my head. I look behind me and saw the Jennifers there. Curly hair Jennifer was the one who did it. Ok, I'm hated again.

"Oops, must have slipped." She smirks.

"Ok, that's it. Come on Logan, I can't hit girls." Kendall says helping me up to the restroom. When we got there, Kendall help me wash all the smoothie stains out of my hair. There are some on my shirt so Kendall runs to his locker and got out one of his plaid shirts. I change the shirts. It feels weird having it on. It's big.

"It's big."

"I know, I'm taller then you of course by two inch or something."

"How do you know I might-"

"If I gonna protect you, I gotta have a back up." Oh, that what he's doing. We got out of the restroom and saw three big Seniors.

"Hey look, the ideot's stole Kendall's shirt." One laughs.

"Guys, leave him alone." Kendall says standing in front of me.

"Yes Kendall. "Another stammers and run away. Wow, everyone's afraid of Kendall, even every in school knows his name.

After lunch, it was Home Ec. again.

Our teacher asign us new partners for this last marking period. "Okay class, we're going to switch partners for the fourth and last marking period. Camille, you be with Jo, Blond Jennifer will be with Jett, Lucy will be with Curly Jennifer, Logan will be with...

"Please don't Kendall,please not Kendall, Please not Kendall." I whispers to myself while crossing my fingers.

"Kendall."

Damn it! I look over at Kendall, who was sitting a three seats away from me, looking at me with a smile and a small wave.

"This will get interestig." Jett smirks and the others snickers.

My first partner was Camille, what a marking period that was. Then it was Lucy, then Jett. The worse partner I ever had. Jett. He keeps hurting me. And now Kendall? What kind of world is this?

Kendall and I are assign to cook, along with Blond Jennifer and Jett. Great, just great. The assignment was to make omlettes. Ha, easy. He got the pan and I crack three eggs in a bowl and mix it with a fork, since that's the only thing I could find. Kendall put the pan on the stove and turn it on. Then he went to ask the teacher something. That was totally the perfect timeing for Jett. As I was pouring the eggs into the pan, he turn turn the stove on high when I wasn't looking and my left shirt sleeve caught on fire! Well, really it's Kendall's shirt but you get me. I let out a panicking scream and Kendall and the teacher got to our station. The teacher turn off the stove and Kendall tear the sleeve off and put it in the sink, spraying the fire out.

"Logan, are you okay, are you burned anywhere?" Kendall ask seaching frantically around my left arm for a wound or any burns. "Nope, all clear."

"Jett, go to the principles office." The teacher says.

" Nice." Kendall says. Jett and the teacher got out of the classroom. Everyone was staring. "What are you all looking at? Get back to your damn work!" Everybody got back to what they were doing.

"Thanks Kendall." I say

"No problem, you need protection and I'm your body guard."

"Right." Our omlette are ready. It was sort of burnt, but it taste delicious.

After Home Ec. was over, it's time for English with Carlos! I'm happy about that because Carlos alway protect me when things go wrong. See, I compare him to Kendall like two or three days ago and we became friends again afterwards. That was a stupid fight we had.

After the last bell, I got my locker and put my stuff in my backpack and close my locker but then Jett appear.

"Lucky for me, I only had detention. I can't believe Kendall saved you."

"Yeah,"

"Why?"

"You don't want to know."

"But I do." He walk close in front of me as I back away and hit the lockers. He grab my collar and pull me up. Oh god, not again.

"Logan, where are you?" I saw Kendall walking around looking for me.

"Kendall, help!" I scream. He saw me and run, slamming Jett to the lockers as he let go of me. Is it true? Kendall is accually protecting me and saving me. I can't believe it. After everything he did to me for the past three years, he's now risking his life for me.

Kendall is getting beat up by Jett, wow, kinda ironic.

Suddenlly, Jett stop beating Kendall and run after me. "Logan, run!" I did. I don't know where I was going, I just want to get out of here! I stop to catch my break and found I was on the school's rooftop. My phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey honey, good news." It's my mom. " Your dad's not going home until Tuesday afternoon so you have plenty of time to find a hiding place. Bye."

"Bye mom." I put the phone back.

Then I realize something. My dad. My dad is the cause of all this! He killed Mr. Knight and pluck his head thinking it was me and wanted revenge! I can't believe him! Everyday in my life, he goes and kills me then acts like an ideotic asshole and celebrate, ever since I was like five! I can't believe it! He abuse and harrass me at home and now it's worse after he found out how to hurt me in the day as well! He killed Kendall's dad on purpose and hurt Kendall, send him to the hospital so he can send the wrong message to him! He knows Kendall and James are the toughest. He did just too much! And the time I'll never forget, the scar. I look at the scar on my right arm. It's pink, never healed. It's too deep to heal. I remember it well. It was when I was about ten. Dad try to hurt me in my sleep. But he failed. We fought and he was arrested for a year and I got a long bloody scar, but not really deep, but it never healed if anyone ask, I say I cut myself because of the pressure of doing people's homework. Lies. After Kendall, James, and Carlos found out, they keep looking out for me. until of course, I'm 13 when again, my dad hurt them for the wrong information! That's it! Everything happened because of my dad. My dad's making my life a living hell, not Kendall! That's it, I had had it. I'm killing myself.

I drop my backpack, walk and stand on the ledge. "You want your son dead dad? Well, your wish will be granded." I say to myself, pretending to talk to my dad. The light wind blows backward. I like the feeling of the wind through my hair.

"Logan, where are you?" Kendall, coming. I could hear footsteps running up the stairs. It stops. "Logan?"

I look down, I feel like standing on top of a skyscraper. I glace over my shouder to look at the blond. He had a really long rope in his hand. What is he doing? He stare at me in concern. "Don't make me do this Logan." What is he gonna do? Whip me? Go ahead, easy for me to fall.

"Goodbye Kendall." I turn around and jump off.

"NO!" Kendall scream.

I keep on falling and falling for about a second and I stopped. I look up and saw Kendall holding on to me.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"Kendall, let me go."

"No!"

"I want to- wait..." I saw one end of the rope tighted around his waste. "Who's holding the other end?"

"Carlos and James."

"When did they get here?"

"Right after you jump off."

"Can you guys hurry up, you're heavy!" I heard Carlos scream

"Are we holding on to you Kendall, or a piano?" I heard James voice.

"Kendall?" A girly voice calls. "Why are you upside down?"

"Oh, hey Stephanie, what are you doing here?" I look up and saw Stephanie standing in looking out the window.

"Book club meeting." Oh, I forgot that every Monday and Friday, the school has everyone after school for clubs, meetings, tutoring, and after school library. Or go home. Oh, I want to join book club. I never knew she's in book club. Guess it's one of her choices for the samester. "and... should I call a chiropractor or an amulance, or a psycologist? Are you trying to bungy jump off the school?"

"Uh..."

"Kendall, hurry up!" James scream.

"If we keep doing this, our arms will fall off!" Carlos yells.

"James? Carlos, what are you doing up on the school's rooftop." Stephanie ask.

"Logan?" I turn around and saw Camille opening the window, below Stephanie.

"Hello!" I greet.

"Camille, meet me at the rooftop, text Jo, Dak, Lucy, and Jett!" Stephanie order her."

"Got it!"

"James, Carlos, hold on!"

"We're trying!"

"Jett's not gonna help!" Kendall yell at her.

"Whatever!" Both girls left out of our sight. Now Kendall and I are are hanging on to a rope on the side of the school. I hope the rope doesn't snap, wait, ok, i don't care anymore. I wanna die.

" Kendall, let me go."

" Logan, you need to see a psycologist."

"Ok, people, PULL!" I head James shout. Ok, now we're going up. "Carlos pull!"

" I'm trying!

"James, the rope's going to snap." I heard Dak say.

" Wow, this is bittersweet." I smirk.

"How is it bittersweet?" Kendall ask.

" Uh, well, I don't want you to die, but I want me to."

"Logan, I don't want you to get killed, now shut up, we're almost at the top."

"Ok, Dak, one more pull." I heard Jo say.

"This is killing me."

"Oh, boo-hoo, it's killing everybody." Stephanie yells.

"This is like playing tug-a-war with big guys."

"Hey, we are not that heavy!" Kendall and I scream

They pull us up and we made it. The others keep panting.

"Oh damn it, rope burns." Kendall groan after getting the rope off his waste.

"I know how to fix that."

"Logan, will you forgive me?"

Oh, he's asking again. I usually hesitated to answer, but this I know the answer right off the bat.

"Yes."

"And Logan?"

"Yeah."

"I love you. I had a crush on you for a long time and stop thinking about after three long years."

"Aw, Kendall."

"Do you love me back?"

"Uh..." Wow, this is unexpected. I'm gonna play hard to get.

"You'll find out. On Monday.'

"Ok, let's go back to work!" James says. "I'm going back to hockey practice, Come on Kendall."

" Sure, coming."

Everyone left and me and Carlos are still on the rooftop.

"Why did you do it?" He ask

" It's my dad, you know."

"I get it."

"Want to go to the library?"

"Want to walk home?"

I laugh, Carlos hates the library. I nod and walk home together.

**Done, what do you think? Next chapter is tonight or tomorrow. Bye, review!**


	5. Right from Wrong

**Hello there! What's up BTR readers? Anyways, the last chapter Kendall keep protecting Logan and later save Logan from falling off the school. When they get saved, Logan forgive Kendall and he admit that he has a little crush on Logan. So let's see what's next. So, we know what Logan's class is, now let's see what's Kendall's. Now, this and the next chapter, Kendall will tell the story kk, let's get started!**

**Minnisota High's rival school is Shakopee High. I'm making stuff up so play along.**

"Hey Kendall, I got some good and bad news." James says the week after at the bus stop.

"What's that James?"

"I'm back to normal!"

I roll my eyes. I really don't care about that. "It's only been one day. Ok, what's the bad news?"

"Tonight, we're playing Shakopee High."

"Damn it, I hate them! they always win by one or two points!"

"Yeah, and the team captain wants to 'speak to you' after school."

"Why did you just air-quoted 'speak to you'?"

"No, not me, you." He gave me an akward laugh. "Well... uh, you see... yesturday I kinda..." Then he started to mumble something inaudiable.

"What?" He continue to mumble. That's the sign that he did something stupid. "Come on James, spit it out. What did you do?"

"I came to the team captain's house and trash-talk him and his team. Then I end up telling them that you rule the school and you like to jump you-know-who and they pay me twenty bucks to see after school before the tourdiment."

"WHY?"

" I'm sorry Kendall, they threaten to kill me and nailed me!" I open my mouth to ask how or why but he just says "I have my reasons."

"Why did you made that deal with them?"

"I was tired of losing to them so I try to talk it out and end up making a deal."

" You ideot!"

"Hi." Carlos came over. "Don't hurt me."

"Why would we?" James ask

Then I Logan walking towards us. "Hey guys."

"Logan, you'll finally talking the bus?" Carlos ask

"Yep, I trust Kendall to protect me now."

"Don't worry, I block every harmful thing that gets in your way." About two minutes, the bus came and all four of us got in.

I keep sticking to Logan for a while. We have History so I walk him to class and sit next to him. Then it came to PE. Logan and I have the same PE schedule but different teachers. Our gym is huge so the half part is for dodgeball and another's for basketball.

"So Logan, what is your class doing?" I ask when he were in the locker room.

"Dodgeball." He answers sadly. I know what that means. Jett and James are in the same class as him.

"Don't worry, I told James to protect you."

"Yeah, how about Jett and other people?"

" Jett's an ideot, ignore him."

"Ok."

"I have basketball so maybe I will check on you and try to help."

"Thanks Kendall."

"No problem." I slap his back. "If not, I'm telling James to block you. Now where is that pretty boy?"

"There." Logan pointed to the corner and saw James and Carlos talking. Oh, Carlos is in my class.

It was time to go out. The teacher/couch is waiting. After everyone's all settled, the teacher made us play basketball two on two. As the other four people were playing, I sat on the bleachers to see the other class playing dodgeball. Logan's, again, being pelted, by Jett and other people. And James... wait, what is he doing? He's just dodging, throwing the ball, and scream like a ecomaniac!

"What is James doing?" Carlos ask me kinda shock.

"He's being an ideot. Although, I seen him play dodgeball before and he never acts like this."

"What did he do?" Yep, Carlos knows what's up.

"You'll find out after school. Now try to stall the teacher or keep a lookout, I'm going in." I say about to sprint to Logan, but it was too late.

"Knight, you'll be team up with Zevon, Garcia, you'll be with Roberts." Ok, it's really annoying having a teacher calling you by your last name.

The teacher give the ball to Dak and then pass it to me and I dribble to the hoop until Carlos stole it and dribble to his team's hoop, but it slips. I didn't really pay attention after that. I keep staring at Logan... and James- who's still being an ideot.

"Kendall, watch out!" I heard Dak shouts and the basketball hit me hard on the head. I fall.

"Knight, you're out, come on out Kings." Stephanie took my place. That's the only thing I see and hear before I black out.

I open my eyes and saw everything was blurry. I was still in the gym. "Do you think we should take him to the nurse office?" I hear Camille's faint voice ask.

"No, he's fine." Stephanie says.

"No he's not!" Carlos scream and pick me up with Dak's help.

"Take him to the nurses office." the teacher order, then I black out completely. I never knew being hit hard in the head can make your unconsious.

I open my eyes again, seeing everything blurry. Everything's white. Well, not at the gym anymore.

"Kendall, are you ok?" I turn and saw three people staring. The voice sounded, again, fainted. My vision's are clearing up and I see James, Carlos, and Logan.

"Hey, where am I?"

"The nurses office." Logan answer. "James and I are missing science right now but we don't care."

"Great, I'm missin' geometry."

"Me too, well, algebra." Carlos says.

"That reminds me, Carlos, I'm tutor you at the library," Logan says.

"Aww!"

"And we miss lunch." Logan finish. Well, I don't care. I have Home Ec. nect and we get to make and eat something.

" Anyways, how are you feeling? James ask

"My head hurts." I answer. I have a feeling it's throbbing, if it's possible for a head to throb. I felt coldness on my head and saw Logan was gone and look back to see that Logan was holding a back of ice on my head.

" Kendall, you have a big bump on your head. Ok, sit up." He instructs. I did and he rested the icepack in my bump.

"The nurse said you can leave after you feel better." Carlos says.

"Let's go after the bell rings. I don't want to go to math. I want to go to Home Ec." I say smiling at Logan.

"Why?"

"I have Home Ec. with Logan."

"Ooh, someone has a crush on Logie!" James smirks.

"James, shut up." Logan and I hiss.

"Don't worry, the doctor of love is here. Just call me Dr. Diamond."

"James!"

Man, I wish I can get out of here. Like on cue, the bell rang. Ok, what a coinisidence.

"C'mon Kendall, let's go." Logan grab my wrist and we go to Home Ec. together.

"Happy lovebirds." I heard James laugh.

"James, shut up!"

When we walk through the door, the teacher assign us to make cupcakes. Luckly Jett's not near us. Camille and Jo's assign to do the icing and Logan and I have to make the bread.

Logan got the materials and I help him. I'm not taking my eyes off him again like last week.

After we got the eggs, flour, and cupcake mix into the bowl. I took a whisk and mix the ingredient to make cupcake batter. I was growing inpatient so I mix it quickly, really fast making some splatter. I'm really hungry. I regret skipping lunch.

"Whoa, Kendall, what are you doing?" Logan ask stopping me.

"I'm hungry and I can't wait."

"Do you want to eat a disgusting cupcake or a delicious one?"

"Delicious one." I mutter

"Then, here, let me help you." He went up behind me and grab my right hand motion my hand like he's controling it. He's helping me slowly and steadily mix the batter. I felt uneasy for a second then calm.I feel my face is getting hotter and redder. Then he started to speed up.

"Hey Kendall, Logan, what color do you want the icing?" Jo ask

"Green." Logan and I answer simultaneously

After we are done, we put it in the oven, but it was a very quick oven so we only have to wait about 15 minutes. After that's done, we help Jo and Camille frost the icing on the cupcake. Some of them are green, some are blue.

"I feel like we're doing this for Earth Day." Logan laughs

" I know, but it's for our enjoyment in eating them." I say

" Well, 16 cupcakes are for us and the rest are for the others." Camille says.

"But that's four for each of us." I told them. I am so hungry I need more then four.

"We know." All four of us sit down at the table and enjoy our treats.

It's time for the last class of the day. I have chemistry James and Camille. Camille's my partner. I'm glad because everytime I'm partner up with James, he either does nothing or mess up the beaker full of chemicals so it either explodes or did nothing. Camille and I got a B on our project.

Finally, it's time for hockey pratice! I bump into Logan in the hallways.

"Hey, sorry about that."

"It's fine. Hey, have you seen Carlos?"

"Did he just have English with you?"

"Yeah but he ran off."

"Well, he's definitely not at the library."

"Of course, I'm trying to find him and drag him there."

"Hey guys."Carlos and James came over.

"Hey."

"Hey! Look here, it's the little Knight!" Someone teases I saw that the captain and his team walking up to us.

"Who's that?" Logan ask

"Tom Johnson. The Shakopee High hockey captain, and his crew."

"I told you to call me TJ!" He scream at my face. Everyone else started gathering around. Why is verytime there's gonna be a fight, people have to go see?

" No." I simply say. " Why are you calling me little if we're the same height."

"Touche, anyways, Diamond made a deal with us yesturday."

"I still hate you for that." I told James.

"Sorry."

"Anyways, where's Logan Mitchell?" Tom ask. We can't tell them they will blow our cover.

"Next to Kendall." Carlos answers.

"Carlos!" James, Logan, and I scream. I saw Tom pick Logan up.

"Hello little wussy."

"Let me go!" Logan yells.

"No!

"Logan, do your signuture move!" Carlos shouts. What move?

"But-"

"It's after school who cares?"

Logan shrugs and kick Tom and he let him go. Then he grab is arm and flip him and the others and started running towards the stairs. Tom and is crew run up behind him. We were about to run after until out of no where we saw Logan climbing the stair railings.

"Logan, be careful!" I scream.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Carlos say.

"What? No he's not-"

"Shh, just watch."

"Come back here!" I heard Tom scream. Then in my suprise, Logan jump off the railing where he was sitting on and did a sumersault and landed perfectly on his feet.

"Whoa!" Everyone says amused.

"See?" Carlos ask

"Ok, that is NOT Logan! He don't do that." James says.

"Yes he can." Carlos smiles.

And when Logan was about to run out of the school, one of the guys block him and grab him.

"Let me go!"

"Ok, we're done here." Tom says, now, Knight, beat him up so we could enjoy ourselves.

"No."

"Ok, well, if you do, then I will let your team win for once, and if not, we're going to cheat and win."

They put Logan down in front of me.

"Come on Knight, do it. punch him. Are you doing to hurt him or lose the game?"

I don't know. I mean, our team never won a hockey game since Freshman year. And I can't hurt Logan, I like him and we just became friends again. i protected him and he finally trusted him.

"Come on Knight. Are you going to punch him?"

"No." I whispered.

"Oh, then you're a chicken , or better yet, a big wussy, even a bigger wussy then him!"

He's trying to get me mad. I hate my anger problems. I form both hands into a fist. I turn to James, Carlos, Jo, Camille, Stephanie, Lucy, and Dak and they all shook there heads. I turn to the other side to see Jett, the Jennifers and the others said yes. I must, for the team. They keep pressuring me! I then turn to Logan, who looks down at my fist and look back up at me. Tears in his eyes. Oh I can't!

"Kendall, please." Logan whisper kinda inaudibly

"I'm sorry Logan." I close my eyes tight and lift my now shaky fist and punch him hard, not knowing where I hit. I open my eyes back and saw Tom and the others kicking Logan then stop after a minute.

"Good job Knight, see you at the game tonight."Tom slap my shoulder and walk out the door.

The crowd is gone and James and Carlos are still there.

"Good job Kendall." Carlos say sarcasticly helping Logan up.

"I... I was... I didn't mean..." I studder

"And I thought I accually trusted you." Logan cry walked home.

"What have I done?"

"Nice way to hurt your boyfriend." James say

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Ok then."

"Where did I hit?"

"Lip."

I let out a shaky break, then tears got out with no warning. What have I done? I like him, correction, I love him. I love him with all my heart. It looks like he's gonna say yes for liking me back but... now he's gonna say no.

"Hey, you okay." Carlos ask

"I gotta go."

"But what about the hockey practice, and the tourdiment tonight?"

"I'm skipping."

"No, you can't you're our team captain, we can't win without you, our best player." James comments

"I'm not going, you guys can play without there."

"Fine, but if we get creamed tonight, you'll be sorry." Carlos says

"Not as sorry as what I just did."

"See, Kendall, you do love him."

"Stop it James. I gotta go." I run out of the school to find Logan and make it right with him. I found him in the alley. I have a feeling that's his hiding spot now.

I came up to him. He's rolling up into a ball. "Logan?"

"Go away." He cry standing up.

"Look, I'm sorry."

"Just leave me alone!"

"Logan."

"What part of 'leave me alone' don't you understand?" he scream and run away from me.

"Logan, come back, I love you!" I burst out.

He stop in his tracks and turn around. "Well, I thought i like you, until what you did. You promise Kendall, you promise you'll never hurt me again! I thought I can trust you but not anymore!" He started running again.

"Logan, I'm sorry!"

Then a voice made me jump. "You know, as many time you say sorry, he's not going to come back." I turn around and saw Carlos.

"I know. But I'm going to take it back."

"How?"

"I'll think about it."

**Done, hey so, what do you think? I can't believe Kendall did that to Logan huh? After everything he did for him. Can Kendall fix it? find out next chapter. BYE!**


	6. Sorry

**Hey, what's up guys? Well, recap the last chapter time! Ok, first Kendall got hit in PE by accident and in home ec. and Kendall's crush on Logan got bigger. After other classes, it was the end of the day and Kendall found his rival school's leader, Tom Johnson and made Kendall hurt Logan, but Logan escap using his gymnastic skills but got caught and Kendall have no choice, saying it's for the team and hurt Logan. Logan stop trusting Kendall. But can Kendall get his trust back? Let's see! Kendall still telling the story until the next chapter.**

**Anyways, people say I need to work on my grammer and such, but the thing is, I got a new laptop that is so stupid I can't download microsolf word! yeah, I use that. And when I'm done, I alway have an interuption! So I always upload before I do something and never got a change to check but if I do, I blame my new laptop! So how do I upload, you don't want to know, long to explain. Enough said. **

I sat on my bed that night. I really regret doing that to Logan. I just want what's best for the team. I got my MP3 and listen to what's ever on. The song that was on first was Daughtry 'It's Not Over' I wonder why I still have it in my MP3 it's old like 2009. It's old but it's still good. I pay attention to the lyrics. It fits what I'm feeling about Logan. I need him and it's not too late to take him back, it's not over, but how?

"Hey Big Brother." I turn and saw my little sister coming in my room.

"Not now Katie."

"Mom made you some cupcakes downstairs."

"Cupcakes remind me of Logan."

" How? It's only a few hours since you saw him."

"But it feels like a year."

" Kendall, I know you have a crush on Logan and I respect you for that. And I don't want to see you all depressed again, so you have to make it right with Logan."

"How? I broke a promise to him, and myself, and I hurt him, well, i just punch him and the other guys jumped him."

Katie thought for a moment then said " Tell how you feel."

"Yeah, guys don't do that."

"I know, okay, here's another solution: Go to Logan, explain to him why you hit him. if that doesn't work, then sing him a song that makes him understand how you feel."

"Or...?"

"Make Carlos do it."

"Wow, that might work. Thanks Katie."

"Oh, so you want the easy way out."

"Yep."

"Okay." Then she left.

I lay on my bed for a few minutes thinking of what to do. Let's see, if I make Carlos do it, then there's about 50/50 chance Logan will like me again. But if I do it myself, he might not forgive me ever again... Yep, Carlos it is!

* * *

><p>"Hey James, where's Carlos?" I ask walking over to him at the bus stop.<p>

"He end up getting a cold after the game."

"Oh," Damn it. Carlos can't do it! So it's time to do it myself. I hate it. "Anyways, how was the game? Did you get creamed?"

"No, we won! Finally!"

"Tom and the other let you win since I... you know."

"Oh yeah. Anyways, you know where Logan is?"

"He's staying home today, he told me last night."

"He went to the game?"

"Yep, to watch. He always go to our school hockey games. Never missed a single one." Oh, I forgot about that. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna play hooky!"

"You what?"

"See ya!" I run off to Logan's house.

When I got there, I was about to knock at the door until I realized something. Logan or his mom won't answer the door. So I guess I should wait until Mrs. Mitchell leaves and I told her that Logan invite me. But what will I do before I talk to him. I did once, and it took him a while, but I broke a promise, how can I fix that? Wait, last night Katie mention something about singing my feelings for him. And I know what song to do! I run back home, grab my guitar, and run back to Logan's house, sitting on the pourch swing. I started strumming and humming to myself.

After and hour, Mrs. Mitchell open the door. It looks like she's going to work. I shot up and give her a warm smile. "Oh, hi Mrs. Mitchell, may I come in?"

"Sure Kendall, but Logan doesn't want any friends over right now."

"Oh, please Mrs. Mitchell, I need to apologize to your son. I did something terrible that I disgracfully, and shamfully regret and I need Logan to understand."

"Okay, good luck." As all she said before the walk pass me to work. I came in and found Logan on the couch with blankets covering him, and had a peice of toast in hand. I waited for him to finish before I made him freak out. If I did, he either throw the toast at my face or choke.

After I see he was done, I call him "Logan." He look up and jump.

"K-Kendall! W-what are y-you doing here? W-who let you i-in?" He studder.

"Your mom let me in."

"Please don't hurt me!" he scream pulling the blankets over his face. I roll my eyes, this is pathetic.

"Don't worry." I sit next to him on the couch and Logan cringe. "For the hundreth time, I'm sorry."

"Don't cut it. Why did you punch me?" He whimpers

"It was for the team, you know."

"So the team is worth losing your true love? I thought I love you Kendall, but not anymore."

"I'm sorry, I take it back!"

"You can't take it back."

"Well, since you're not going to accept my apology, I have a special song I want you to hear." I say getting ready to strum my guitar.

"Kendall, I don't want a song!" He whines.

"You might want to listen." I started to play and sing.

_"Oh I had a lot to say was thinkin', my time,away_  
><em>I missed you and things weren't the same<em>

_Cause everything inside it never comes out right_  
><em>And when I see you cry it makes me want to die<em>

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you_  
><em>And I know I can't take it back<em>  
><em>I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round<em>  
><em>And I just wanted to say I'm sorry."<em>

As I was about to sing the next verse, I saw tears coming out of Logan's eyes. I smile .

_"This time I think I'm to blame it's harder to get through the days_  
><em>You get older and blame turns to shame<em>

_Cause everything inside it never comes out right_  
><em>And when I see you cry it makes me want to die<em>

__I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you_  
><em>And I know I can't take it back<em>  
><em>I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round<em>  
><em>And I just wanted to say I'm sorry<em>_

_Every single day I think about how we came all this way_  
><em>The sleepless nights and the tears you cried it's never too late to make it right<em>  
><em>Oh yeah sorry!<em>

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you_  
><em>And I know I can't take it back<em>  
><em>I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round<em>  
><em>And I just wanted to say I'm sorry"<em>

_"So, do you like it?" I ask. Logan look down and continue to cry. It's unknown to me if he likes it or not. I lifted his chin up so he could look into my eyes. I wipe his tears away. The I said "Do you forgive me? If still not, I promise to stay out of your life for good! But to let you know, I meant every word I sung." Then in my surprise, his responce was not verbal, but a quick action. He pull my face closer to his and kiss me! My eyes went wide for a second but back to normal in the matter of seconds and kiss him back. _

**_Aw. how was that? Oh, and I know a story that's kinda similar to this, it's called "What Do You Want From Me. Story by Mandy124. I love it, if you havn't read it, read it now!_**

**_Well, you should listen to the song Kendall just sung, it's so sad, it makes me cry everytime. It's called "Sorry" By Buckcherry, it's old but it's still good. And the song at the beginging of the story what kendall was listening to, listen to that too if you like. It's called "It's Not Over" by Daughtry. So, what do you think? Review please. And chapter will be tomorrow or in two days. _**

**_I will thank everyone for reviewing at the end of the story. Bye and review!_**


	7. Loving Kendall and Logan

**Hi, recap time! Kendall need help from Katie to forgive Logan, and want Carlos to do it, but Carlos got sick so Kendall have to deal with it all by himself. He go to Logan's house and sing him a song and to his suprise, Logan did something he never expected. Ok, Back to Logan now. **

**Oh, I let you choice what happen in the next chapter from the choices at the end. Story time!**

After Kendall was done singing to me, he pleads for my forgiveness. I don't know what to say. The lyrics are so emotional. I am so touched. I want him in my life. I think I forgive him again. Even though he broke a special promise to me, I understand the reason why. I can't believe every word in the song is true, how he feels. I cry. He lift my chin up so I can look into his emerald eyes. He wipe my tears with his hand. He thinks if I don't forgive him he will stay away from me. But I don't want that anymore. I did, until the song touches my heart. It's like the song and his voice found its way to my heart, making me forgive him. It keeps growing until I end up getting out of control and kissed him! Am I crazy? I just kissed him! And still kissing him! He kissed me back. I can't believe it. He did admit he likes me but I didn't tell him I did too. Accually, I never did like him like that, just like him as a best friend, until High School comes along. He started licking my lips and put his tongue in my mouth, exporing the place. Okay too far! It's our first kiss and he choose to do that? I don't know why, but I like it. Kendall started moaning.

We pull away for oxygen. We look into each other's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." He whispers

"No, I'm sorry for kissing you."

"I do that to girls sometimes." He stick his tongue in girl's mouth and moans ? Gross.

Okay, now this is an awkward moment for me right now... us.

"So... what so you want to do?" I ask

"I don't know. I'm doing something right now."

"What is that?"

"Playing hooky, and still is." He says and I laugh. " Wanna watch TV?"

"No"

"Play video games?"

"No,

"Kiss?"

"No, wait, what? Uh... sure." My tone was unsure. But he just lean over and kiss me again. Wow, this is so amazing.

After about eight hours of playing video games, hockey, and watching TV together, we ran out of things to do. I then got a call from my mom. Kendall is now sleeping on my lap.

"Hello mom."

"Logan, honey, go hide. Your dad is coming in about 20 minutes."

"WHAT?" I scream accidentally waking Kendall up. He shot up and turn to me.

"Mom, why do you want me to hide?" I ask again.

"I just want my baby boy to be safe."

"Ok, I'll hide. Bye mom." I end the call and roll my eyes.

"What was that about?" Kendall ask

"My mom wants me to go hide somewhere so my dad can't find me. My mom is sometimes overprotected. Why don't she just kick the guy out of the house and send him to the 'big house'. And by big house, I really mean prison to be executed."

"I agree."

"We gotta go camouflage ourselves!" I scream panicking.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down! What's the rush? We have planty of time. Let's kiss one last time and then go hide."

"Kendall, you are such a bad boy."

"I know." He exhales and kisses me. Oh Kendall, what is up with you?

The door slammed open without a warning and Kendall and I turn to the front door.

"Dad!" He's 20 minutes early! I think he saw us kiss. I can see his eyes infuriate from afar. I can even see flames in his eyes from afar.

" We are so dead!"

**Wow! Well, what do you think? Sorry this chapter is shorter then the other ones. Oh, and the next chapter is your choice, I will let you choose the following. **

**In the next chapter...**

**A. Logan will get abused and yell at by his dad**

**B. Kendall will get kicked out of Logan's house and never see Logan again, not even in school**

**C. Mr. Mitchell and Kendall have a fight-ACTION!**

**D. Mr. Mitchell will hurt Kendall and Logan at the same time. **

**So people! Pick one or two choices! A, B, C, or D. Review what you want. Sorry, the good things are unanimous or will be a suspencal scene. The next chapter will be up after I see what you guys pick. **


	8. Locked Up, Hurt, and Saving

**Hey there, little recap time! Ok, After Logan heard Kendall's voice and understand his feelings because of the song, Logan kissed him and Kendall kissed back. For about 8 hours of doing random stuff, Logan got a call from his mom, saying that Mr. Mitchell will be home in 20 minutes. Logan panicked wanting to hide right away but Kendall don't let him and Mr. Mitchell came home 20 minutes early. **

**Ok, that's enough recaping. LOL, well, I check the reviews and see the votes are in and OMG! A tie! A and C! I will put both in the story. Amazing! Logan AND Kendall will tell the story. Have fun reading!**

**Logan's POV**

**"**YOU! What the fuck is going on? I came home after a long fiesta at the bar and find my son kissing a... a... stranger?"

"I didn't-I mean you weren't- I wasn't-" I studder. I better stop stuttering. I sound like a complete moron.

" Mr. Mitchell, I'm not a stranger. Do you even know who I am?" Kendall ask standing up.

"Nope." Dad shakes his head.

"Kendall Knight."

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"You know my mom, Jennifer?"

"Still drawing a blank."

"Okay, do you remember someone by the name of Kent Knight?" He ask getting closer to my dad's face. His tone sounds cold... and dark.

"Oh yeah. I thought I killed that bastards long ago." He laughs.

"You did. I'm. His. Son."

"Ohh! No wonder you look like the younger version of Kent!" I face-palm myself. Oh my god dad, you sound so retarded right now. A foolish little retard.

"Three years ago, You killed my dad. Three years ago, I prank call you to meet me in the alley. Three years ago, we fought and beat the living hell out of me. Three years ago, you send me the wrong message and made me hurt Logan!"

"Is that wrong? I'll be glad to hurt him and you help me do the job."

"Well, it doesn't work anymore."

"Well, looks like I have to do it again." Dad grab ahold of Kendall's arm and flip him to the floor.

Kendall groans "Now I know where you get your strenths for flipping people, Logan." Yep, I got strength, speed, and physical ability from dad and my intelligents, down-to-earth, good-nature and everything else from my mom.

Kendall stands up and started punching my dad's face! Awesome! But dad keeps dodging and punching him back. I got scared and hide on the other side of the couch, away from the fight. About three minutes, Kendall already got a bloody nose, bloody lip, and bruised and a few cuts. Wow, he looks worse than I did when he beat me up. Dad only had bruises. Nothing else! The horror scene. After he is weakening, dad grab both his wriste, put it behind his back, open the front door, and literally kick him out. He yell at him and slam the door close hard and loud. I jump out of my skin and run as fast as I can to the coat closet to hide. I hide alone in the dark.

I can't believe it. Dad just beat Kendall right in front of me! And I just started to love him. He kissed me, or at least... I kissed him first. I love him for a very long time now... or... oh wait... I can't visualize properly anymore!

Oh great, now I'm realized I'm claustophobic. Took me a while. I'm getting out of this small box calls a closet! But I can't! I don't want to get hurt!

The small dark room turn into light unexpectedly. "Ha! Got you, you little wimp!" He grab my arm, trying to pull me out of the closet.

"No! Dad! Stop! Let me go!" I scream trying to get out of his graspful hands.

**Kendall's POV**

After pounding me and literally kicking me out of the house, he yell at me "NOW STAY OUT YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!"

He slam the door shut as I lay down on the front porch, helplessly in pain. I let out a loud groan. I think I lost feeling in my arms and legs. I check the time on my watch. 2:32pm. Good, that means James should be off the bus by now. I try reaching for my phone in my pocket. Then I realized, I left my phone inside the house. Damn it! I started inhale and exhaling hard. I lay my face down on the floor. Then I hear singing. Oh course. I look up and see James walking down the street to his house.

"James" I call. No answer. I call louder. "James!" Nothing. "JAMES!"

He stop singing as he noticed me. "Kendall?" He run to me. he gasp. "Whoa, what happen to you?"

"Mr. Mitchell."

"Where's Logan?"

"Inside."

"With him?"

"Yep."

"Oh no." James run to the window and stare at the inside. Then he run back to me and help me up. "We got to get in!"

"How?"

"Break down the door!" James and I try to slam the door open and break it down. But failed. It's like the door is made out of indestructable maturial. "Try the window!"

The last window we checked was the back windows are all locked. "Now what?" I ask staring at the window.

"This." Was the only answer he gave me and throw a rock at the window. It only made a crack. "Nope, how about this, Kendall, watch out." I step aside. "Get away from the window. I got away and saw he throw a rock as big as a baseball. It broke the window all right. We found ourselves in the kitchen. We run to the living room but neither Mr. Mitchell or Logan are seen. Where are they? "Where did they go?"

"Dad! No, leave me alone!" We heard Logan scream upstairs. James run to the stairs.

"Man, he's fast! Remind me to ask your boyfriend to join the track team."

"James!" I groan and run to his side, looking up the stairs. Logan run back down but missed a step and fall.  
>"Logan! I caught him in my arms.<p>

"Kendall, you're here to save me again. Help me!"

"I will; don't worry." I look deep into his eyes.

"Kendall! Watch out!" I turn around and found Mr. Knight behind me. How did he...? He grab a vase near him somewhere and slam it against my head and I black out.

**Logan's POV**

"Kendall!" Well, he's out. Now James.

"Logan, you can go hide now. I got some buisness to do." Dad instucts and push me back to the closet. Oh NOW he let me be free! But is he gotta do to Kendall? No!

"Dad! Let me out!" I bang on the closet door. Now I'm all alone in the dark.

What is he gonna do to Kendall and James? Oh please don't hurt them. I can think of something horrible he can do to them. I got tired and stop. Sitting down the floor. "Dad, please don't hurt Kendall. I love him." I started crying. He can't die.

It's been a while now and he finally open the door. He let me out. I found Kendall and James in the living room, tied up to the chair, socializing.

"Kendall!"

"Logan!" I run to his side and try to untie him, but dad grab me and abuse me. Right in front of them!

"Logan! Mr. Mitchell, stop it!" James hollar.

**Kendall's POV**

Oh my god. This is touture. "Mr. Mitchell, please stop! Please! You're killing him!"

"Yeah, like I care. Now you two shut up and see him suffer!" He say and punch, kick, flip, attack my boyfriend.

"Stop! Logan! Please! Beat him! You can do it!"

"Go Logan Go!" James chant repeatedly. "Come on Kendall, join me." I shook my head. "Come on! You wanna save your boyfriend?" I roll my eyes.

Oh no, Logan is losing! "Come on Logan! I believe in you!" But one last flip is over, at least it looks like it is. Logan is now laying flat on the floor. I don't think he's moving. No, Oh no! No he can't be! "Logan!" My voice cracks.

"Kendall, you sound like you're about to cry." James says.

I ignore him. "Logan, please! Get up! Win for me Logan! Please!"

**Logan's POV**

Ow this really hurts! I had to admit that dad hurts me better then Kendall, James, and Jett together, before. I hear Kendall calling my name. I try to get up, but I can't. The pain all over my body hurts too much! Finally, he stopped.

"Logan, come on, get up! He's getting a knife!" James yells

A knife. Oh no, not again. Ok, I did want to get killed at first but not anymore! I have Kendall and I love him more then anything in the world right now! I used all my strength to stand up. Took me a while, but I finally did it! I look over in the kitchen to see dad's still looking for the knife. I run as fast as I can upstairs. I then climb on top of the railing, waiting for him to stop moving for looking for me. He stopped in front of Kendall and James then I slide down the railings, jump and tackle him. He stands up but I quickly grab his arm and pull down while kicking his shin. He drop the knife. I started kicking and punching, just like he did to me.

After a few minutes, I win. He came to untie them. Kendall first.

**Kendall's POV**

I sigh in relief. I look down at my arm. Great, more rope burns

"Oh Kendall!" Logan bear hug me after getting James untie.

"Logan, I'm glad you're okay!" I hug him back.

"Aw, see, you two do love each other." James smirk. We give him a glare.

"Ok, let's go to my house!" We run out the door to my house.

**Done, kinda on a rush, so review and bye! **


	9. Nightmare Memories

**Hello, recap time! Kendall and Mr. Mitchell fought and Kendall end up getting locked out of the house. But with James help, he was able to get in. Logan get locked in the closet while Mr. Mitchell tied up Kendall and James. He let them see Logan suffer. But Logan end up winning and they all went to Kendall's house. Let's see what happens next.**

**Logan's POV**

Kendall, James, and I run out of my house and into Kendall's house. No one was home. We got cleaned up.

"Hey, what time is it?" James ask while we sit on the couch and watch TV.

"Like Seven." I answers

"Shit! I gotta go! If I'm late my mom will kill me!"

"Bye James." Kendall and I wave to him.

"See ya!" He run out the door.

My mom called again and I pick up. "Yeah Mom?"

"Logan, are you okay? How did it go with your father? Did you espape? Did he hurt you at all?"

"No mom, I'm fine. No harassment or anything. I escape with Kendall to his house just in time." Lie.

"Oh, that's great! Listen you can sleep over with Kendall tonight. I just called Jennifer and she said it's fine."

"Great!" I exclaim. "Bye mom, love you!"

"What's going on?" Kendall ask

"I get to sleep over!"

"Great!"

It's now almost midnight and we both are now in Kendall's bedroom.

"Okay, here are some blankets." Kendall got some blankets from his closet and put them on the floor, unfolding to make it look like a sleeping bag. He then grab one of his pillow on his bed and put it on the floor. I was about to lay on it until he stop me. "Oh no, you are not sleeping there."

"Then where will I sleep?"

"On my bed. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

I nod and got on his bed, getting comfy under the covers. "Night Kendall."

"Goodnight Logan. I love you."

"I... love you... too." I say slowly, laying my head on one of his pillow and close my eyes.

_I awoke from a creak noise. I shot my eyes open, but find I wasn't in Kendall's room anymore. It's mine's. The lights in the room are dim and a shadowy figure moved slowly towards me as if I was their prey. It lurks in my room the night. I can see that they are holding something sharp, despite the fact that I'm positively sure I saw a sharp shadowy object in hand. I pull the covers over my head, terrified took over, rearing it's ugly head. I slowly put the covers down. As it got closer, the image appear clearly like it had came from nowhere. My dad, staring at me, wicked, evilly smiling like a creepy fool. I can see the sharp object. I feel like bolting out of here but my body's not cooperating with me. He was about to stab my heart. I was able to move my body and I sprint into action, out the door. I found myself in my house. I look down from the stairs, and a shadow came above me, I slowly turn around to find my dad, taller then usual. Wait, I'm I smaller? Of course, but why am I short? He push me down the flight of stairs. I hit head first on the wall. The pain in my head is killing me! I then saw him, standing right in front of me. I have the urge to fight back. I did didn't really lasted long when the door was slammed open and my dad sliced my arm! Now there's a long bleeding line on my arm. The burning sensation took over all over my body, causing me to let out a loud hiss and soon, scream. My dad got arrested afterward and I was sent to the hospital. _

I shot up screaming and panting. My face is sticky and wet, as if I had been sweating. I turn my head around frantically, finding myself back in Kendall's room. I sigh in relieve. Glad it didn't happen for real... or did it? Wait, that dream I just had. It's a memory! A tragic memory. I look at my arm, the same arm where the scar has been for about five years. Age 13, no wonder I was short in my nightmare. I can't see it, but I can imagine the scar very well. I look down on the floor to see Kendall's shadowy figure sleeping, from the dark room. I lay back in bed, staring at the ceiling. Afraid I'll have that again. It seems real. I can feel everything.

**Kendall's POV**

_"Kendall! Wake up! Wake up!" Katie, my 7 year old sister jumped up and down on my bed excitedly, smiling and laughing._

_"Katie, trying to sleep!" I groaned shifting positions on my bed._

_"But you gotta wake up! Mommy's going to work and want you to take care of me and I'm hungry!"_

_"Ugh, fine." I got up off my bed and caring little Katie down the stairs, plopped her down on the couch and tickle her little body._

_"Ah! Kendall, stop! It tickles! Please stop!" She laughed uncontrollably._

_"This is for waking me up!" I laughed._

_"Okay, okay kids, that's enough! " Mom came up to us. Her voice sounded hoarse and she looked groggy and tiring. I stopped tickling my sister._

_"Mom, are you alright?" I asked in worry._

_"I didn't sleep last night. Your father's didn't came home last night."_

_"Maybe something came up." Katie commented_

_"If something did, he should have called. Well, maybe watching the news will help."_

_"Mom, who watches the news?" I asked_

_"Want to read the news or watch the news?" _

_Katie and I eyed each other and quickly got to a sitting position on the couch. I grabbed the remote and turn on the news._

_"...Last night, a unknown crime was committed. We don't know who caused it or what happened exactly. All we know is that it happened at approximately 11pm. There was a man, lying on the road. It seems to be a hit and run but more likely a gunshot. It is unanimous of who did this. The victim's name is Kent Knight. We found him on the road, dead. The team's still investigating the crime. Not much information is found yet..." _

_I turn off the TV. Did the news just said that my dad is... dead?_

_"No, this can't happen." _

_"Kendall, what's going on?" Katie ask_

_I didn't answer. I just got off the couch and ran to my room, slamming the door without thinking and cry alone. not wanting anyone to come and comfort me_.

_Skips to a month later_

_After caving in my room for about three weeks or a month, I started getting out and train to fight. We start a little investigation with James. Later in the week, we got to the police station and talk to Mr. Garcia._

_"Hello Kendall, James, what brings you here?"_

_"Mr. Garcia, you remember the crime that happened a month ago about my dad killed on the street?" I ask  
><em>

_"Yeah, we did a lot of investigating and found the suspect."_

_"Who?" _

_"Well, it's Mr. Mitchell." _

_"No way." I stare at him in disbelief. _

_"Yes. And we have to catch him and arrest him."_

_"And I know how." I smirk. _

_"How?" James ask me.  
><em>

_"Just leave it all to me." _

_Afterward, I prank call him to meet me in the alley. At night, James and I got there and fought him since he could be dangerous. We fought. Surprisingly, we got away and me and James got sent to the hospital. Got in a coma for like a month. _

I shot up, breathing heavily. I sweat look at the clock and saw it was just the middle of the night. Okay, what was that? Must be the memory experience. Scary stuff! Well, lay back down staring at the ceiling, unable to fall back to sleep. The memory is scaring me. A few minutes of staring at nothing, I fell back asleep.

_**So, what do you think? Review please, bye! Later!**  
><em>


	10. Kissin' in the Rain

**Hi, recap, Kendall and Logan have nightmares about their past. Logan as one about his dad trying to kill him and how he got a long scar on his arm and Kendall's dream is when his dad died and that's it. Well, back to Kogan romance! Kendall tell the whole chapter now.**

"Come on Logan, one more step." I tells him helping him to the bus stop.

"Thank you Ke... Ken..." He yawns and lay his head on my shoulder, sleeping. He's standing while sleeping, with his head on my shoulder. Wow, it will be amazing if he's half horse. Ha-ha!

Then Carlos came, staring at us. "Should I be concern? You'll be teased"

"We don't care. If everybody in school thinks it's abnormal for the king of the school dating his enemies, then maybe-"

"I'm not talking about everyone, I'm talking about a percific person."

"Who are you talk... oh. Logan, got off of me before-" I try to push Logan off my shoulder, but it was too late.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." James came over and gave me a smug smile.

I pinch the bridge of my nose, look down and slightly shake my head. Suddenly, my little movement end up getting Logan off my shoulder and onto the hard ground with a thud. I look at him and wince.

"Okay... so Carlos, feeling better?"

Carlos ignore James little question and just ask in annoyance. "Why are you being so obnoxious?"

"What, the love doctor can't be nosy? Anyways, I'm trying to get them together, if they are, then my work is done."

"Oh really?" I ask smiling. I know what to do. I pick my boyfriend off the ground and give him a peck on his lips. "There"

Carlos started coughing.

"Dude, you really need to go home and rest. Don't go to school."

"No, I'm fine, besides, being home is boring. I wanna be in school with friends!" Carlos wrap his arm around James' neck.

Then the bus came. "Hey, bus is here." I told Logan and he wakes up

"Great."

All four of us got on the bus. Carlos and James sat on one seat and I sat with Logan, who's put his head on my shoulder again, taking a nap until we get to school.

We got to school and went in. Then Jett came.

"Hey Logan, are you tired?"

"Uh... yeah." Logan answer

"Oh, here." Jett grab a water bottle out of his backpack and splash it on Logan's face. He laughs. "There, happy?"

"NO!"

"Great, see you in PE." He says and walk away.

"Well, let's go to History." I told him

"Oh, we have History? Great, that so I can sleep on your shoulder again." He says tiredly

I laugh "You really love laying your head on my shoulder."

"Yeah, it's comfy."

We walk to History together, Logan sit next to me so he could sleep on my shoulder. After it was over, I walk over to the soda machine and got him a can of diet cola.

"Here, drink this, it will keep you awake for about three hours, or hopefully the whole school day."

"Thanks Kendall."

"No problem, now drink it and let's go to PE."

"Okay!"

Well, one school day is over, finally, now it's time to go home.

"Kendall?"

"Yeah Logan?"

" Can you walk home with me?"

"Sure."

We walk out of the school building together. It was peaceful, until James and Carlos caught up to us.

"Carlos, stop spazzing out!"

"I'm not spazzing out James!"

"Then why are you running like you have two left feet?"

"Hello Logan! Hello Kendall!"

"Hi there Carlos."

"You have a peaceful time together?" James ask

"We were having a peaceful time together until you guys came." I mutters. A light rain started falling.

"Oh no, I can't risk having a cold worse then this. Running home!" Carlos started running away back home and James run after, wanting to race.

"Finally, we're alone!" I sigh in relieve.

"Yeah, and there's one thing I want to do. It involves me and you, in the rain."

"Oh, like in movies, I like it. Let's do it!" I lean down and slowly planted a kiss on his lips.

KISSIN' IN THE RAIN!

This is so romantic, I don't even care if you got sick or not.

He pull apart. "We should do this more often."

"Yeah" I agree and kiss him again in the rain.

**Aw! Cute! What do you think? Review please!**

**Anyways, the next chapter is your choice again. So do you guys want the next chapter to be more romance or action?**

**A. Romance  
><strong>

**B. Action  
><strong>

**C. Both Action and Romance  
><strong>

**I let you pick, lol. Love it! Pick and laters!  
><strong>


	11. Kendall in Trouble

**Hi! I don't know why but I end up writing recaps, which is weird. But last chapter you understand it. So why recap? Don't know. **

**Anyways, I noticed that i got a ton of reviews if I write in options for you guys... weird. But I think I know why. I might do it more often, or not, if I have no idea for the next. I check what you guys pick and it's amazing! But I'm gonna use your picks on the next chapter. So keep picking what you want! I'll shut up now and write and you read! Have fun!**

After walking home to my house with Logan after kissin' in the rain, we did homework and talked for a while, then it was about 7. Man, time goes by quick! Now I'm sitting on my bed with Logan, making out.

My phone vibrates in my pocket. I didn't even remember putting it on vibrate, weird. I saw I got a text. I let out a loud groan after I saw who it is.

"Who is it?" Logan ask

"Who do you think?"

I check the text I just receive and roll my eyes.

_Having fun making out? - James_

_OMG! Shut up Diamond! - Kendall_

Wait, how does he know we're making out? I look around the room and saw James standing at the doorway.

"You know, you guys should have closed the door and lock it."

"James, why can't you just leave us alone?" Logan ask

"Hey, I'm trying to get you guys together and it seems like it worked."

"Yeah, it works, now move along please." He gesture for James to get out.

"Oh, not just yet, Kendall, I need to tell you something." He sound serious, maybe I should listen.

"What is it?"

"Tom's a douche." Really? That's it? I know that! I waited for him to proceed with what he needed to say. "Anyways, I saw Tom went to our school during PE and talk to the coach and the principle about the game two days ago and he decided to be a tattle-tail. I heard that Tom told that his team cheated and it's all because of you! They want rematch on Friday so they can win!"

"Why are they telling on us? I ask panicking for my life. We are so in trouble!

"I don't know, because Tom's mind is all fucked up!"

"You like to be nosy, do you James?"

"Only if it's an emergency that will happen later."

"So, what do we do?" Logan ask

"Let's see what happens tomorrow."

"Agree."

* * *

><p>After a boring English test I took, that I completely forgot, and PE, where it's I guess fun, it's time for Geometry. I walk out of PE with Logan. We chat and laugh as we walk to our classes, with James and Carlos next to us. Logan and James was about to walk to the science hallway and for me and Carlos, the math hallway until...<p>

"Kendall Knight, to the principal office!" The principle's voice booms from the intercom.

Everyone around us started saying 'Ooh!'. Some whispers.

"Aw come on! Everyone knows me! It's not a surprise that I got in trouble!" I hollers at everyone.

"What did you do?" Logan whispers to me.

"Nothing, I don't know."

"Well, good luck." He give me a small peck on the lips and walk to science with James.

"Good luck buddy." Carlos pat my shoulder and walk to algebra.

"Kendall Knight!" The boom came from behind me. I turn around and saw the principle, Mrs. Dixon with a bullhorn. What the hell? I gulps and walk with her to her office.

After I got there, I sat on a big chair right in front of her desk. I look around and saw my hockey Coach, Mr. Goldsmith was there too. "So... what do you want to talk to me about?" I gave them a nervous laugh.

Mrs. Dixon clear her throat, then says "Listen Kendall, one of the students from Shakopee High, Tom, came here to tell us something important." Oh I bet it's what James said last night."He told us that the game on Monday was a false tournament, saying that his team let you win, all because you told them to."

I shot up from my seat. "No! That's wrong! I didn't make them cheat, they conned me!"

"How so?" She cross her arms. Her face shows that she wants an explanation, a real one.

"Well, last week my friend James Diamond came to Tom's house for some stupid reason and they end up making a deal that Monday after school, I hurt Logan Mitchell right in front of them, but I refused, and they said if I hurt him, then they will cheat and win the game for us, so I did and they did cheat! But now Tom's ratting me out?" I scream, they had entered my bad side. I calm myself down and think about the memory. I shivers.

Then Mr. Goldsmith spoke out. "Knight, listen, we don't know who to believe, but sounds like Tom's story is believable. You lie sometimes and did terrible things in the past so..."

"No! You have to believe me!"

"I recommend kicking you out of the team."

"No! You can't do that! The guys need me! Without me as their leader, they would loss every competition and forfeit the game!"

"Fine, how about you stay in the team but kick out from every tournament."

"Are you serious?"

"Do you want five weeks detention or not be in the game?" Now he's changing the subject? Wow, nice way to get me pissed off even more now.

" What?"

"How about this, you can still be in the team, and got to every competition except the rematch against the Shakopee High School on Friday?"

"What? The team will get creamed!"

" That's what you get for making the other team cheat for your team." Mrs. Dixon says.

"I already told you, I didn't do it!"

"Really?"

"Anyways, without me, you'll have an uneven team in your hands."

" Yeah, unless you know someone who's also a pro at hockey like you, then you... still don't play."

"And you don't make any sense!"

"And you need to take anger management classes."

"Look, I think I know who can play as well as I do."

"Who?" They both ask

I just smirk and without an answer, I just walk out the door.

~~~SKIP TIME -Walking home~~~

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"Please baby!"

"I said no Kendall!"

"Please Logie! I got kicked out of the tournament because of that douche bag and you're the only one I know who can skate faster then anyone and with your gymnastics skills, we're sure to win!"

"No! You want me to get killed? I haven't join any hockey school team since eighth grade!"

" Yeah, but you play hockey with Carlos all the time!"

"That is true, but I still say no to it."

"C'mon! Join me, James, and Carlos on the team!"

"Just to go against the toughest team in all Minnesota High School's? No thanks, I'm good." He says and walk away.

I started to fake-whine. " Please! Baby! Please, for me?"

He stop and let out a sigh and turn around. "Okay, I'll join but only for the team."

"Yes! Thank you. Now let's go home and play hockey! Practice for the game on Friday!"

"Should we do homework first?"

"The game is more important then homework, take a break and let's go!" I grab his arm and drag him, running home.

**Done! Well, nice? Well, keep on voting so the next chapter I'll do it better. Do you want more romance, Action, or both? Choose now. I'll update the next chapter tomorrow or in two days, bye!** **Review!**


	12. Rematch Game

**Hi! What's up? Well, in the last chapter, Tom told on Kendall and now he can't play in the rematch game. But Kendall found a substitute. Let's get started! So Lot of you pick Acting and Romance so here we go!**

**_Wednesday_  
><strong>

It's after school and Kendall and I run home and play hockey until 9pm. I beat him by 8 points. He got 7 and I got 15. I finally get to go home. Dad's gone and went to a friend's house from another city for a month. Thank goodness! I got home and get ready to go to bed. I tuck myself in and smile. Maybe I'll have a magnificent, amazing, magical dream. And I was right!

_I found myself on a cruise ship. What am I doing here?_

_I look down at myself and saw I was wearing a white tux. Okay then.  
><em>

_"Logan" Someone calls my name from behind me with a soft voice. I turn around and saw Kendall standing there with a black tux on and a warm smile. _

_"Hi Kendall."_

_"You ready?" He ask. Ready for what? Suddenly, a round, white table cloth with a red rose in a teal colored vase in the middle of the table. And two plates of food. A steak, two mint leaves, and wine glass full of water. He pull out a seat for me. I sit down. He pull in and sit on the other chair. "Do you think this is so romantic?"_

_"Yes, this is very romantic."_

_After we're done eating with not much conversation between us, Kendall got off his seat. He got next to me and got down on one knee. Oh god, if he ask me to marry him, I will freak out, hesitate to answer, run, and hide. But he didn't do that at all. _

_A romantic music starts playing. "May I have this dance?" Okay, he got down on one knee and ask you to dance? How weird is Kendall? But I love him anyways! _

_"Uh... sure." I grab his hand and he stand up, dragging me to a dance floor. Some people were there and they clear the dance floor for us. While we were slow dancing, I turn around and saw James and Carlos, also in black tuxedos, smiling at us, then I saw Lucy, Jo, and Camille. Man, Camille has a beautiful blue dress on! But I'm with Kendall._

_Everyone claps after it's over. Then Katie came to the scene with a fake white rose and gave it to Kendall, then he pin the tip of the rose in my tux. _

_"You look so handsome Logan."_

_"You too." We both hug each other close, stare into each others eyes. Getting lost and never find it's way out. Then, we kiss._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thursday<strong>_

"Logie...Logan! Get up!" Someone yells. I groan. I don't want to wake up now! I was having an amazing dream! I usually wake up right away or early but only when I don't have any dreams, or have a bad one. And this is not bad at all, so let me sleep!

"Five more minutes!" I whine.

Suddenly, someone's lips touch mine's. I instantly know who woke me up. My eyes open slowly and I saw him. He pull away.

"Who let you in my house?"

"Your mom, who else?" He laughs and I get ready. After about 10 minutes I was ready and Kendall and I run out to the bus stop where James and Carlos are waiting.

"Hey Kendall, Hey Logan." Carlos and James greet.

"Hey, you guys want to go to the ice rink after school? Yesterday, Logan beat me out of like 8 points and we want to see if he can beat you guys with me around."

"Sure Kendall, but you are the best player in school. No way James and I can beat you. I know how Logan plays and he wins sometimes."

"I would have won all the time but I wanna let you win." I tell Carlos.

"Thanks buddy.

"Right, now after school we go to the ice rink." Kendall announce.

"You guys want to walk home today or take the bus?"

"Let's all walk home."

"Great!"

The bus came and we all went in.

After school, we walk home to get our stuff and meet each other at the ice rink. I got there first. James was second, then Kendall, and Carlos.

"So, wanna play a two on two game?" I ask

"Yeah, you and me against Carlos and James, let's play!"Kendall says. I grab my hockey duffel and put my skates on, and grab a hockey stick from the rack. James and Carlos grab the other sticks on the rack to play, but Kendall, he brought his own, since he calls it his lucky stick.

I put the puck in the middle of the rink.

" Let's play!" Carlos hollers

After a few hours of playing, we decided to go home since it's like seven, but Carlos accidentally skate into me and I fell over, but Kendall caught me.

"Gotcha!" He catch me.

"Thank you."

"No problem,"

"Hey Logan, what happen? Did you slip?" James laugh. "You get it? Slip?"

We all stayed silence as James continue to laugh. We get it, it's just not funny, and not just because I fell. It's ice, duh, people slip on ice! We get it James!

The four of us went home and get ready for tomorrow. This is it, tomorrow's the rematch game. I am so nervous! Going against the toughest High School Team ever in Minnesota? I heard they never lose a single game! I'm going to die! Or be hospitalized, which ever comes first. Even though it's obvious that you die last, but you can come back to life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FRIDAY!<strong>_

Last night, I have another dream, I dreamt that I won the championship. It was a piece of cake, of course, it's a dream, anything can happen.

So today's the same as always, a boring school day. Math, PE, and Science as pass, and now it's lunch. At lunch, it's always interesting. We got some interesting conversation going on. Everyone keeps talking about the rematch. Big deal!

"Hey Logan, good luck at the game!"

"Logan, you really going to play against them? You'll get killed!"

"No he won't! He's going to beat them!"

Those are just three of the many comments I had today. I have a feeling everyone started liking me. They know that I'm dating Kendall and somehow, people are either afraid of him or just likes him so much. So like if someone hurts me in anyway, Kendall get's aggressive. Everyone likes me because of Kendall, but I kinda want people to like me for just... me, not who I hang out with.

After a few minutes of talking about the game that's going to happen tonight, we end up stopping. The whole table is silent and only the sound of people talking in the background. I look across me. Jo, Lucy, Camille, James, and Dak. On the same row as me, Stephanie, Carlos, and Kendall.

"Aw, my phone died." I heard one of the Jennifers says.

Carlos started chuckling. "Hey, you know that when people die, they can't get back to life but when cell phones die, they can!"

"That is a good point." James says and the girls agree.

After lunch, it's time for Home Ec. Then English. After that, it's time to go home. I got to my locker and put my combination in. I got my book in my backpack and swing it over my shoulder. I close my locker.

When I was about to walk out the door, I heard lockers slamming and grunting. It's coming from the other side of the hallway because I started hearing people chanting 'Fight, fight, fight" Oh people, just take a break! Why don't they call the teachers to stop it? Except, they enjoy people's pain! I run as fast as I can to where it seems like a fight in the other hallway and saw a group of people gathered around.

"Hey, what's going on here?" James ask running up to me.

"I don't know."

"Hm, okay people! Move out of the way! James Diamond coming through!" He started running, pushing people out of the way and I follow him. He stop and gasp. I stop as well when I saw who it is. Kendall and Tom fighting. Okay, what is he doing here? He doesn't even go to our school! Now this is ironic, I guess, I use to get bully and now, Kendall.

Tom's head-locking my boyfriend! I gotta help! I was about to charge in until Carlos came out of nowhere and jump on his back, trying to strangle him. James join in and fight. He tackle him and throw a few punches. Kendall somehow got thrown to the lockers.

"Kendall!" I run up to him. Few bruises and a bloody nose.

"Oh, hey Logan."

"What happen?" I practically screams.

"Let's see, I was about to go outside, then Tom came in from the door and started beating me up or no apparent reason."

"Oh, that's a nice way to put it, I guess." I say sarcastically. I turn to Tom. Carlos is still on his back trying to suffocate him and James, he's laying on the floor with the idiot on top of him.

"Hey! What are you doing here? You don't even go to this school!"

"I want to go where I want to!"

"Well, tough luck, next time you want to come in, try passing through me first! This is my school and you can't trespass this place without going through me!"

People around us started to holler 'Ohh!'.

"Logan, what are you doing?" Kendall whisper-shouted.

I turn to him. "You'll see." And turn back to Tom. "Come on, get me!"

"Alright!" He sprint towards me and I quickly jump up and did a somersault in the air again, then landed perfectly on my feet.

"Carlos, get off of him!" I instruct and he did before Tom could start running again. I grab his arm and flip him over. I run to Kendall and help him up. He, James, and Carlos run out the door while I did one last flip on Tom then run after them.

After we all got home, we got ready for the game. I drove them to the game. All four of us went to the locker room and get ready.

"Are you sure you can't play?" I ask Kendall

"Yes, I've been banned!"

"But what if one or any of us is injured?"

"I'll think of something."

"C'mon boys lets go out and start the game!" Coach Goldsmith scream at us and Carlos, James and the others run out. I turn to Kendall.I can't do it without him. What if I lose? What if I get murdered out there? Or maybe be hospitalized! Wow, Kendall's right, I am pessimistic.

"You'll be fine without me."

"But-"He put his finger on my lips to make me stop talking.

"Shh, you can win." He let go and give me a kiss. Somehow, I feel really confident.

"I'm going out!" But I can't run. I'm frozen into place. Nervousness fills my insides.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to go?"

"Yeah, just hold on a second." Come on legs! MOVE!

"Let me give you a hand." Kendall says pushing me out the door and I fell face first on the hard floor.

"Thanks! I really needed that!" I say sarcastically standing back up. I got into the ice and they start the game. Later, I saw Kendall in the crowd, cheering me on. I gave him a while.

An hour has past and we got and we're going great! Yeah, I'm lying again, we are being crushed! The score is 16 to 24. WE ARE SO DEAD! I've been pushed to the glass wall many times, but the second before the last round, Tom push me with all his might to the wall, hard! I feel like I've been put by a boulder. I'm so tired, I can't play anymore!I got hit, I fall flat on the arena's floor. I can't get up. I heard the crowd gasp. People keep telling me to get up, but I don't think I can. I look up in the crowd some stare at me, some watch the game. I look for Kendall in the crowd, but he's no where in sight. I look at the bench, nope. Where is he? My vision starts to blur. The whistle blows and the game stops. The game starts again in a few seconds. What's happening? I saw someone came over and offer me a hand.

"Need a hand?" That voice, I recognized. I thought he can't play. I notice blond hair and I smile. I grab his hand and my vision's clearing up.

"Hey, what are you doing? I thought you were disqualified."

"I was, but I convince Coach Goldsmith to let me play since I see you guys are getting crushed."

"How did you...?"

"Let's just say... never enter Kendall Knight's bad side. Okay, let's go kick their ass." I chuckle at his words and skate to the goalie. Carlos was goalie and I found out he's terrible at it.

I was amazed on how many shots Kendall got in only two minutes. Now we're two points behind! Not good enough did get hit even harder then I was but he still keeps going. The score is now 23 to 25. I keep my eye on the score board and the puck the whole time.

Recently, Shakopee High hockey team starts hurting my boyfriend! This is a hockey game! Not a fighting arena! Rage started boiling in my system. I am so fumed. How come no one's helping him? Okay, some people on my team try, and the coach, but got help back by the other team members. I push Carlos back to the goalie and speed-skate to Kendall and help him out. I end up punching and flipping them. Then Tom as left. Then he started chasing me. James' right; his mind is fucked up. I skate as fast as I can, jump up, flip, and end up hitting the puck with my stick and it hit the goal! I made the shot and I win the game!

YES! Our first time winning the game against Shakopee High! I am so proud of myself! Everyone started cheering my name.

After the game, we went to Kendall's house for a celebration party. It's a party dedicated to me and Kendall for winning the game for us.

Our friends and family came to the party. Everyone's having a great time at the party except for me and Kendall. No, we're not bummed out, we are having a great time as well, but not at the party. At my house. We're having a romantic time, sitting on the porch swing, swinging slightly around, talking and kissing.

"What's your dream?" Kendall ask

"Hm?"

"You know, what's your dream in the future?"

"Oh, you know me. Being a doctor, spending time with you."

"Yeah, my dream is to someday go on a cruise and have a romantic dinner and a dance." That's weird, I had that dream like two days ago.

"Well, maybe we'll.." I was cut off by rapid footsteps.

"Hey, Kendall! Logan!" James calls. "Your mom wants you back at the party!" He stop and stare at us. " Am I intruding you two lovebirds?"

"No." Kendall and I say in unison.

"Well, let's go!" We got off the porch swing and run to Kendall's house for the party.

**Done! Wow, long time! What do you think? Review please!**


	13. Gone

**What's up people! I can't wait until March 10! Why? Because Big Time Movie! **

**Well, nothing else to say, Now story time!**

**Logan's POV  
><strong>

It's Monday again. And I'm sitting on History with Kendall. The announcement came on and Jo's voice is on the intercom. Yep, Everyday, there's always someone different doing the morning announcement and today is Jo's turn. Everyone we know, did it before except for Kendall, James, the Jennifers, Lucy, and me.

"Good morning Minnesota High! I'm Jo Taylor and this is your morning announcement. Today for lunch, they'll be serving pizza, chicken, or soft/hard tacos. Have you choose your new electives for next year? Talk to your counselor about your elective choices. In other news, how about that hockey game last Friday night against Shakopee High? Amazing! We won for the first time ever! We were so close of losing but Kendall Knight got back in the game and added some points for us and Logan Mitchell won the game for us with a spectacular move. Way to combine your hockey stills and gymnastics stills Logan! Congratulations! Last but not least, the spring dance. Do you have a date for the dance yet? Don't wait, only one week left to pick a date. Now that's your morning announcement Have a great day."

"The Dance huh?"

"Go with me Kenny?"

"Of course. Who else should I bring?"

"Me." I laugh.

After class was over, we walk to PE. Carlos and James came along.

"So, who are you going to take?" James ask.

"I don't know." Carlos answers.

"I know who's going to go with each other." He smirks at me and Kendall.

"So Logan, what elective are you going to take?"

"I don't know, how about you?" I ask.

"No idea. How 'bout you Kendall?"

"Not sure, we could only choose two electives right?"

"Yep, every students have 7 period so Math, Science, Social Studies, Language Arts, and PE are the 5 everyone has to get credit, so..."

"We should all take chorus!" We all say simultaneously.

"Yeah, we all love to sing!" James says.

"Yeah, now how about the second elective?" I ask.

"I'm taking Home Ec. next year." Carlos says.

"Why?"

"I love to cook."

Kendall and I stare at each other and back at Carlos. "Uh, Carlos, in Home Economy, you don't just cook, you do other -"

"Na-a-a, don't tell me, I want to be surprise."

"But Carlos-"

"Nope, don't you tell me."

"Okay, but you'll regret it." Kendall says. He doesn't understand what home Ec. means does he? You do cleaning and stuff like that first, then parenting, money, and lastly, cooking.

When we got to PE, the teacher didn't do anything except talking about the game and I became popular just because of my moves. I wonder if that's the case.

Okay, enough of the game, Now, a question. True or false, The heart is a muscle." The teacher ask

"False!" James answer "It's an organ!"

"Uh, actually, the heart is an organ but it's called a muscle. A muscular organ to be exact." I corrects is he asking this? We're in PE, not health class.

"That is right Mitchell." the teachers says. "Now, let's go to the gym."

The class look at each other in confusion.

"Uh, coach, we _are_ in the gym... right now." Jett says.

"Oh... well, I guess my mind is still on last week's game. Okay, fine, go have free time and shoot some hoops or something." He says and walk away.

* * *

><p>The next day, I was walking home with Kendall, was usual until...<p>

"Logan! Logan! LOGAN!" James calls and pull me away from Kendall.

"James! What are you doing?" I scream as he drag me to the alley then pin me to the wall.

"Please! Help me! Help me HELP ME!"He pleads

"What's the matter?" I ask freaking out. What if he's running from somebody?

"I... I.. Uh..." He's freaking out and it looks like he's hyperventilating either from out of breath or some sort of mental breakdown.

"You what?"

"I'm being chased by girls!"

"Is that your number one situation for like... I don't know, all the time?"

"Yes!"

"So you drag me away from Kendall, just because you got chased?"

"I'm... sorry?"

"Well, this looks like your own problem, so I'm going to leave now." I walk pass him until he grab my arm and pin to the wall again.

"Please help! The girls will be here in no time! Kiss me!"

"WHAT?"

"Kiss me when you do, then they will think I'm homosexual and leave me alone!"

"NO! Why don't you make Carlos do it?"

"I try, but people think we're a couple."

"People will think WE ARE!"

"Yeah, but..."

"Besides, you are the one who wants me and Kendall to be together and you're going to repel us."

"Doesn't matter right now! Kiss me!"

"NO!"

"Too late." He pull me. I can't resist. I don't know why, but I can't. I then heard rapid footsteps and screaming girls. Oh boy, he wasn't kidding.

After the sound of high-pitched screaming and footsteps fades, James stops and pull back. "Thanks Logan."

"No problem, but please don't do that again."

"Don't worry, I won't."

I close my eyes and let out a deep sigh. I open my eyes back open and saw Kendall peering his head in the alley.

"Kendall!" I shrieks.

"What did you see?" James ask nervously.

"Nothing, just seeing my best friend and my boyfriend kissing." He says in a stern voice, crossing his arms. Oh, no, he knows. He saw.

"Kendall, it's not what you think!"

"Oh, so I didn't see James kiss you for protection?"

"Oh, never mind them."

He rolls his eyes and walk away. "Kendall, wait!" I run after him. When I catch up to him, I say, "Kendall, it's not what it looks like."

"No, I'm cool Logan, James kissed you. Who cares, he's an idiot anyways, he will do something stupid like that."

Good, he understands.

* * *

><p>The next day and Kendall didn't go the bus stop. Maybe he's sick or late. All well.<p>

At school, when I was opening my locker and put my stuff in, then someone slammed my face on my locker after closing in and pull me back to the floor. Okay, who does that? I thought it was Jett, but when I look up, I saw three big guys. Oh great. I got beat up. Wow, haven't felt that pain in a while. I wouldn't dare using my skills since it's school.

"Hey Mitchell!" The biggest one calls.

"What do you want?" I ask annoyingly

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"He's not here... yet."

"Well, since he's not here, then let's pummel him guys!

"Wait! Why are you guys hurting me?"

"Because, since Kendall's not here, we can do whatever we want."

"Why? Do you like him as your leader, your boss?"

"No, actually, we hate him because he scares everybody.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, but we don't want to tell you. Noe shut up so we can assault you."

I close my eyes tight and get ready for their pounding.

The whole day was horrible. Full of punching and pain, ignorance. Teasing. Worse of all, Kendall's not in school. James and Carlos were, but didn't do anything, wonder why. I feel like the whole beating thing only happens when Kendall's not in school. I went home and clean up.

It's night and I'm just sitting on my bed, thinking. Why didn't Kendall go to school today? Was he lying to me when saw me and James kiss? Is he just masking his feelings from me? Why did everything started to come back to the beginning?

"Logan, dinner!" My mom calls.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

"Okay."

I grab my laptop and sign in my account. Maybe there's something Kendall had posted or something that might give me a clue. I click on his name. His profile picture changes. It was a picture of me and Kendall together. But now his picture is just him and Katie. I frown. Maybe he wants to change it back and forth sometime. I look back at his status wall. Nothing new written yet. Until... I saw it.

_ Kendall Knight is Single_


	14. Different Without You

**Still can't wait until March 10! Can't WAIT! Anyways there's two songs that are going to be used in this chapter, both by one of my favorite bands The All-American Rejects. Two of their songs fit this and I want to use it. First one is 'It Ends Tonight' and then 'Move Along'. If you haven't heard of it, listen.  
><strong>

**Kendall's POV**

I was walking with Logan home, until James came and drag him away to an alley. i roll my eyes. What problem did he got himself into now? I started walking slowly forward to the alley, seeing that his problem is. I peer my head him and I saw them making out! Oh my god! Then screaming girls are heard. The sound increase as it gets closer and decrease as it's gone. They pull away and started saying something to each other but I can't hear since it's all a mutter to me. Logan let out a sigh and shrieks my name when he sees me.

"Kendall!" He shrieks. James turns around.

What did you see?" James ask nervously.

"Nothing, just seeing my best friend and my boyfriend kissing." I say in a stern voice, crossing my arms. I was masking my feelings. To them, they see me giving them a blank expression, but inside, it hurts, a lot.

"Kendall, it's not what you think!"

"Oh, so I didn't see James kiss you for protection?" I'm not sure who kisses who first, but I just say whatever comes out of my mouth.

"Oh, never mind then."

I roll his eyes and walk away. "Kendall, wait!" I heard Logan calls. I keep on walking, no stopping. "Kendall, it's not what it looks like."

"No, I'm cool Logan, James kissed you. Who cares, he's an idiot anyways, he will do something stupid like that." I answer. Although, it's a lie. But it is true James' an idiot, but James will never kiss my boyfriend, or at least, my now ex-boyfriend.

I got home, not saying another word to Logan. He went home. I did my homework and other routines I always do after school. After I'm done with everything, I usually hanging out with Logan, but not anymore.

* * *

><p><em>Your subtleties, they strangle me. I can't explain myself at all. And all the wants. And all the needs. All I don't want to need at all.<em>

The next night I lay on my bed all depress, staring at the ceiling. At night.

_The walls start breathing. My mind's unweaving. Maybe it's best you leave me alone. A weight is lifted on this evening. I give the final blow._

_ When darkness turns to light, It ends tonight. It ends tonight._

I didn't go to school today. I don't want to and I'm too upset, I only go to school for Logan, if he's not there, there's no reason to go. If not for him, I will go for my education. I don't like it, but I have to.

"Hey Big Brother."

I didn't have to turn to see who it is. "Hey Baby Sis."

"Heart broken?"

"How do you know that?" I ask staring at her.

"Usually, at this time, you and Logan will be doing something together and since he's not here and you're all upset, that means you guys are broken up."

"Well, not exactly, Logan doesn't know we are, yet."

"Okay, tell me what happen."

"Logan and I were walking home and James came and drag Logan to an alley then I saw them kissing!"

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"Did Logan resist it?"

"No."

"Did James kiss him first?"

"I don't know!"

"Dump him! Dump Logan HARD!"

"I can't do that Katie! Logan is too sensitive and I still like him!"

"Really, then I got nothing. Sorry Kendall, I don't get the whole teenage dating relationship thing, so yeah."

"It's fine."

"Goodnight."

"Night." And she walks out and I continue to stare at the ceiling.

_A falling star. Least I fall alone. I can't explain what you can't explain. You're finding things that you didn't know. I look at you with such disdain._

_The walls start breathing, My mind's unweaving. Maybe it's best you leave me alone. A weight is lifted on this evening. I give the final blow._

I know what I got to do. I sat back up.

_When darkness turns to light. It ends tonight, it ends tonight. Just a little insight won't make this right. It's too late to fight It ends tonight, it ends tonight._

I got on the computer and log on to my Facebook account. I change my profile picture to me and Katie. I got back to my profile, thinking about what to write on my wall. I can't think of anything. I look at my relationship status.

_ In a relationship with Logan Mitchell_

I stare at it and look down. Feeling ashamed.

_Now I'm on my own side. It's better than being on your side. It's my fault when you're blind. It's better that I see it through your eyes_

_ All these thoughts locked inside. Now you're the first to know_

_When darkness turns to light, it ends tonight, it ends tonight. Just a little insight won't make this right. It's too late to fight._  
><em> It ends tonight. <em>

_It ends when darkness turns to light. It ends tonight, it ends tonight. Just a little insight won't make this right. It's too late to fight, it ends tonight._  
><em> It ends tonight.<em>

"Sorry Logan, but I have to do this." I say and change my status to single.

_When darkness turns to light, it ends tonight._

_*_Click_*  
><em>

**Logan's POV**

No, this can't be happening. He's not single! He is masking his pain from me. This has to be a mistake, although, he did see us together. I guess it's for the best. okay, that's it, I'm going to threaten James tomorrow if he doesn't tell Kendall the truth.

Wow, people are commenting it right away!

_Aw, what happen to you and Logan?- Lucy Stone_

_What happen to you guys?- Carlos Garcia  
><em>

_You guys are a cute couple until now.- Camille Roberts  
><em>

_Good job :)- Jett Stetson _

_Shut up! I hate you! -Kendall Knight_

_Carlos Garcia, Lucy Stones, and 10 others likes this.  
><em>

_What's up man?- James Diamond_

After reading James' comment, I started to get furious and commented

_Shut up James, you did this to me!- Logan Mitchell_

_Hey Logan! What's up buddy?- James Diamond_

_You bastard!- Logan Mitchell  
><em>

_Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's going on! How come Logan and Kendall broke up?- Jo Taylor_

_Ask the perfect hair idiot- Logan Mitchell._

_Logan, I told you, it's almost the dance and a lot of girls want to go with me and end up chasing me so I have no choice but to kiss you. -James Diamond_

_That's stupid- Carlos Garcia_

_Jo Taylor, Camille Roberts, and 18 others like this_

_Whatever :( -James Diamond_

I close my laptop and went to bed. I don't feel like doing anything right now

* * *

><p>The next day at lunch, I continuously stab my tray of spaghetti with a fork. Imaging it as James who I want to kill for what he did. I saw Kendall but didn't dare to sit next to him in any classes. But it's hard to avoid him since he's my partner in Home Ec. The thing is, even though Kendall is mad at me, he didn't hurt me physical. I try to avoid eye contact with him during lunch as well, but it's hard since I'm sitting at the same table as him. I would move to another table, but they are taken.<p>

* * *

><p>It's been a week and now it's Thursday. It's been 9 days since Kendall and I broke up. This week is miserable. Every time I'm in school, I got harassed by different people, ignored, and people come up to me making me do their damn homework and threaten me they will hurt me if I refused. It happens every day now, even when Kendall is in school, I ask for help, but it looks like he didn't noticed me! Carlos and James try to help, mostly Carlos, and it works... sometimes. Everything is back to normal at the beginning when Kendall's not there to protect me.<p>

I still have friends though, better than before. But only James, Carlos, Lucy, Jo, and Camille are my friends. Dak, Stephanie, and other people that were my friends, I'm not sure, we just don't socialized much anymore.

I also found out the real reason why the school listens to Kendall. Yes, he scares people by threatening them and actually hurt them if they don't listen. But the ones that are his friends, he just hangs around with them and they like it. So technically, people do like Kendall, but he scares people whenever someone enters his bad side.

**Kendall's POV**

It's been 9 days. 9 FUCKIN' DAYS! I can't live like this! My life starts to get horrible! I get yelled at by teachers and coaches for either not paying attention or doing something wrong! I lose every practice games! I'm always late for classes! And PEOPLE PISS ME OFF REALLY BAD! I don't know why my life is now fucked up. I'm really pissed all of a sudden, all the time in school. Why?

Worse of all, whenever I'm in the hallways, I always pass by somewhere were Logan is and see him get beat up from afar. Making wince every time I see it happening. I really wanted to help but... I just can't. Yes, we're broken up, in my mind, but he's still friends... who try to avoid each other... it's hard to explain.

**Logan's POV**

One hard and painful day in school is over. I grab my stuff and run out of the building as far and fast as possible. I can't get pounded again. Somehow, being with Kendall is the best time of my life. That's when, everything gets better. Now he's gone and everything starts off at the beginning again. I stop at the alley. I lean against the brink wall, and cry my eyes out. The pain, the suffering, its coming back to haunt me!

**Kendall's POV**

James, Carlos, and I are walking and talking together, well, James and Carlos were but I keep my mouth shut. Tomorrow's the Spring Dance and I have no date. Should I forgive him and date him again?

I heard crying from a distance.

"Do you hear that?" James ask. "Sounds like wailing" Wailing? It's not even wailing, more like a soft cry.

"Sounds like Logan." Carlos says

"Let's go!" They run off to the alley. I just walk. When I got there, I saw James and Carlos comforting Logan. I hide. I peek in and look at him.

He's so helpless. His face is messed up with blood and bruises all over the place. People think that since I'm not around Logan it means they can do whatever they want? Yeah right! I want to help him, but I just can't. I'm scared.

Since I'm not going to help him, I'm going to face the fact that this is what it got to be. Life is just so difficult without him.

_Go ahead as you waste your days with you fall everyone stands. Another day and you've had your fill of sinking with the life held in your... Hands are shaking cold. These hands are meant to hold_.

I started walking away slowly back home with my head down and my hands in my pockets.

_ Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong__. Move along, move along like I know you do.__ And even when your hope is gone, move along, move along just to make it through,__ move along,move along._

_ So a day when you've lost yourself completely could be a night when your life ends. Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving, all the pain held in your... Hands are shaking cold. Your hands are mine to hold._

I got home and lay on my bed, like I always do when I'm depress. Doing that to Logan might be the biggest mistake of my entire life!

_ Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong__. Move along, move along like I know you do. And even when your hope is gone move along, move along just to make it through.__Move along._

_ When everything is wrong, we move along__.When everything is wrong, we move along,__ along, along, along!_

_ When all you got to keep is strong_._ Move along, move along like I know you do_  
><em> And even when your hope is gone.<em>_ Move along, move along just to make it through!_

_When all you got to keep is strong.__ Move along, move along like I know you do. And even when your hope is gone move along, move along just to make it through!_

_When all you got to keep is strong.__Move along, move along like I know you do. And even when your hope is gone move along, move along just to make it through!_

_Right back what is wrong, we move along!_

_Right back what is wrong, we move along!_

_Right back what is wrong, we move along!_

My move is a mistake. I'm going to change it now.

**Logan's POV**

On my computer again.

Carlos wrote something on his wall a few seconds ago.

_Let's video chat everybody! :D_

Comments

_I'm in- Camille Roberts_

_Me too- James Diamond_

_So am I- Jo Taylor_

Sure, I'll chat with Carlos.

_I'm so in!- Logan Mitchell_

_Not joining- Kendall Knight_

_Aw, why not? We have one more space left to make a 6-way chat- Carlos Garcia_

_Carlos, you know why- Kendall Knight_

_Oh...- Carlos Garcia._

I bet he's not joining because of me. He doesn't want to talk to me. I turn on my video camera and join the chat group with James, Carlos, Camille, and Jo.

"Hey guys!" Jo greets

"Best friends!" Carlos cheers

"Okay... weird." Camille says awkwardly

"Wait, why did Kendall's joining our chat?" James ask "He just said that he's not joining."

"Let's confirm him to join!" Carlos says happily.

"NO, NO, NO, NO!" I scream

"Too late."

I put my head down and slap my forehead. "God damn it!"

"Hey Logan."I heard his voice. Oh no.

I slip out of my seat. "Oof!" Purpose action really.

"Logan, you alright?"

"I'm fine." I groan.

"We'll leave you two alone." Camille says. I heard a click. Oh, no, did she just log out of the chat?

"Me too, good luck Logan." Now Jo's out.

""Have fun buddy!" Carlos out.

"Have fun lovebird!"

"No wait!" I shot up but James has log off of the video chat. "Is this some kind of joke? Were you guys planning this this whole time?" NO! "Shit, they're gone." I mumble.

"So, Logan, the dance is tomorrow and you want to go with me again?"

"Kendall, I-"

"Check my status."

Okay... I got back and look at his status.

The picture of me and him is back. And...

_Kendall Knight is in a relationship with Logan Mitchell. _

_85 people like this_

I smile. "When did you change it?"

"After school."

"Oh," My tone is unpleasant.

"I'm not lying about it. I really want you back."Kendall says.

"Is there a reason?" I ask cautiously.

" Let's just say, my life is completely different without you."

"Same."

" So?"

"So?"

"Want to get back together?"

"Okay!" In the outside, I was ecstatic, but inside, I was being my pessimistic, cautious, worry self. What if it's really a trick? I gotta find out for sure, at the dance tomorrow and afterward.

"I love you Logan!"

"I love you too Kendall."

"Can't wait 'til the dance tomorrow."

"Same." I fake smile. I am far out from being psyched about the dance tomorrow.

**Done with this chapter. What do you think? Happy ending huh? Well, not exactly, Logan is still too cautious, just like when Kendall try to protect him. Well, let's see what's going to happen next in the next chapter, the dance! Stay tune and review!**


	15. The Spring Dance

**Sup! Recap! Kendall and Logan broke up because of James' stupid mistake. Life became very different for them. Two more songs are gonna be use in this chapter too. Both from Taylor Swift. First one is called "The Way I Love You' and the one that's going to be playing in the dance scene, "Come in With the Rain." Time to READ! Hope you enjoy it.**

**Logan's POV  
><strong>

I'm ready. It's Friday and it's almost time for the dance. I look in front of me to see Carlos, fiddling with my cerulean blue bow tie. He was helping me get it on, now he's playing around.

"What are you doing?" I ask

"Playing."

" Play with your own." I laugh and he started fiddling around with his red bow tie. I look at the wall clock of my house and see that's almost 6. "Okay, let's go."

"We're not going to wait for Kendall and James?"

"They're meeting us at the dance, let's go!" I grab Carlos' wrist and run out the door. When we went out we stop as we saw Kendall and James in James' car, waving at us.

"I thought you said they're meeting us at the dance." Carlos whispers.

"I thought so too."

_He is sensible and so incredible__. And all my single friends are jealous. __He says everything I need to hear and it's like __I couldn't ask for anything better. _

I saw Kendall got out of the passenger's seat and open the car door for me in the back. I got in and he went in with me, sitting next to me.

"You look beautiful Logan."He smiles.

"You too."

Carlos got in the passenger's seat and we drove off.

_He opens up my door and I get into his car __and he says you look beautiful tonight. __And I feel perfectly fine._

The whole car ride to the school dance was silence. James' driving, Carlos is playing with his tie...again. Kendall end up taking a nap on my shoulder. Found out he didn't sleep well for some reason. I star at his pretty face. I'm still feeling uneasy around him. He hurt me twice, but love me. I started to have flashbacks of everything that happen to me and Kendall in High School. Everything between us. The good times and bad.

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain.__ And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name.__ You're so in love that you act insane.__And that's the way I loved you._

_Breakin' down and coming undone. __It's a roller coaster kinda rush. __And I never knew I could feel that much. __And that's the way I loved you._

I remember before we were a couple, we hated each other so much. He makes my life miserable and every night I curse his name.

_ He respects my space __and never makes me wait __and he calls exactly when he says he will. __He's close to my mother. __Talks business with my father. __He's charming and endearing. __And I'm comfortable._

I remember us kissing in the rain, I remember we respects everything and protect me the best he can. I remember when he saved me from falling off the school building, which I regret doing now. I can't believe I wanted to end my life, before it gets any better.

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain.__ And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name.__ You're so in love that you act insane.__And that's the way I loved you._

_Breakin' down and coming undone. __It's a roller coaster kinda rush. __And I never knew I could feel that much. __And that's the way I loved you _

He's crazy, weird, bad, smart and I love him for that.

_He can't see the smile I'm faking __and my heart's not breaking __'cause I'm not feeling anything at all. __And you were wild and crazy. __Just so frustrating intoxicating _  
><em> Complicated, got away by some mistake and now. <em>

He gets away with everything... almost everything, and he's part angel, part devil. He drives me crazy at times, but I love him with all my heart.

_ I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain. __It's 2am and I'm cursing your name. __I'm so in love that I acted insane.__ And that's the way I loved you _

_Breaking down and coming undone. __It's a roller coaster kinda rush. __And I never knew I could feel that much. __And that's the way I loved you oh, oh _

_ And that's the way I loved you oh, oh. __Never knew I could feel that much __and that's the way I loved you. _

"Hey James, Carlos, who's your date?" Kendall ask after waking up.

"Jennifer." Carlos answers.

"Which one?" James, Kendall, and I ask in unison.

"You'll find out."

"How did you convince her to be your date?" I ask

"Takes time, but I finally bother her enough that she said yes."

"Okay, so, James, Who're your date?"

"Lucy."

"Okay, now _how_ the hell did _you_ convince _her_?" Kendall ask.

"You really don't want to know. Let's just say, it involves a piano, a bullhorn, and her house." He says. I have a feeling, we went to her house, serenade her with his piano, and she rejected him then he shouted out into a bullhorn to ask her out. "We're here." He announced after parking the car in the school's parking lot.

"Okay," All four of us got out of the car. Carlos and James were about to run in to find their dates and I just walk, with Kendall behind me., until... Kendall screams from behind me. I turn my head and in shock, I see Tom and another guy from Shakopee High holding Kendall's arm behind his back. Man, why is that school has bitches in them?

"KENDALL!"

"LOGAN, HELP!"

I turn back to the front to find Carlos and James but they are gone. Of course. I turn back around and sprint to tackle the two guys but somehow two more guys got me!

"Hey! Wha- YOU!" Kendall shouts and I turn my head and found Jett and another guy from Shakopee High. "You traitor!"

"You traitor?" Jett mocks. What is he doing? Just because he hate both me and Kendall, it means he can join the enemy?

"Jett, Drake! Drag Logan trap him somewhere!" Tom orders "Jake and I will get Kendall somewhere dark."

"The whole place is dark you jackass." My boyfriend mutter.

"Shut up!" Now, drag him away!" Before I know it, I was dragged backwards. I try to fight back but failed.

I was dragged to a telephone booth behind the school. Jett and Drake shove me in and shut the door, tying something on the door to lock it.

"HEY!" I bang on the glass. "Let me out! I'm claustrophobic!" But they left. Oh no, I'm in a small space in the dark, just like the closet... I'M GONNA DIE IN HERE! Wait, I'm in a phone booth. I can call somebody! Someone's gonna save me, let's see, gotta call Carlos. Let's see, I dig into my pocket for quarters. But no luck. I don't have anything. No! I'm going to die! No where to go, too little space. I scream "HELP!"

**Kendall's POV**

They drag me far from the school, not sure where. I kick behind me and they let go. I started kicking Tom's shin and punch Jake's in the stomach. And just because of that, I was able to escape and run. But I was tackled and we roll down a small hill. Full of physical violence. No verbal communication. Again, I escape and run as fast as I can back to the school to find where those too jackass hide my boyfriend.

I got there in now time. "Logan!" I call. No answer. I scream at the top of my lungs. "LOGAN!"

"Kendall?" I heard a small muffling sound. Must be him! I run to the source of the sound. The sound of glass pounding and a faint noise calling my name became louder. I got to the back of the school and found Logan inside, pounding on the door for help.

"Logan"

"Kendall? KENDALL! Help! open this thing before I die in here!"I run to the telephone booth and untie the knot of a rope and pull it out of the hole and open the door. He run out, giving me a hug-attack. "Oh thank you Kendall, I don't think I can live in this death box!

"Don't worry, let's run to the dance before they get us again." We both speed to the school building to the gym where the Spring Dance is held.

"Wow!" We explore the dance and it's amazing. The ceiling is filled with small glowing lights and there's about 500 teens here despite the fact that our school gym is huge. And, there's a DJ! How does the school afford this? Oh wait... the school's fundraiser, car wash, and everything else.

"Okay! Everybody, grab a partner and get ready to slow dance!" The DJ says and a song begins. I look around and saw James and Lucy together, Carlos and curly Jennifer.**  
><strong>

_I could go back to every laugh,__but I don't wanna' go there anymore,__ And I know all the steps up to your door,__ but I don't wanna' go there anymore._

Kendall Knight, may I have this dance?" Logan ask offering his hand and I take it and dance to the dance floor._  
><em>

_ Talk to the wind, talk to the sky,__ Talk to the man with the reasons why,__ And let me know what you find._

When we got to the middle, everyone around us back up to see us slow-dance.

_I'll leave my window open,__'Cause I'm too tired at night to call your name.__ Just know I'm right here hopin',__ That you'll come in with the rain._

_ I could stand up and sing you a song,__ But I don't wanna' have to go that far.__ And I, I've got you down,__ I know you by heart,__ And you don't even know where I start._

_ Talk to yourself, talk to the tears,__Talk to the man who put you here,__ And don't wait for the sky to clear._

"I love you Logan, with all my heart, and I promise, I will never let anything happen to you, no harm will go pass me."

"You can promise as much as you want, but I need to see that to believe it."

"Don't worry, I will put you under my wing. Kiss me Logan?"

He nod and I lean over to kiss him._  
><em>

_I'll leave my window open,__ 'Cause I'm too tired at night to call your name.__ Oh, just know I'm right here hopin',__ That you'll come in with the rain._

_ I've watched you so long,__ Screamed your name,__ I don't know what else I can say._

_ But I'll leave my window open,__ 'Cause I'm too tired at night for all these games.__ Just know I'm right here hopin',__ That you'll come in with the rain._

_ I could go back to every laugh,__ But I don't wanna' go there anymore…_

After the song is over, we pull away and look into each others eyes as the crowd claps and cheers.

**Done! Review please, the next chapter will be on Monday. BYE!**


	16. Gone with the School Title

**What's up people? Recap! In the last chapter, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan went to the school Spring Dance but when they got there, three people from the enemy's school along with Jett trap Logan in a phone booth, yeah, I can't think of anything else but a stupid phone booth. I saw it in a movie. Anyways, Kendall rescues Logan and they went to the dance and slow dance together, what will happen after the dance? Let's find out! **

**Oh, and I'm sorry for the delay, I was busy with a ton of stuff in school but I'm back! Have fun reading!  
><strong>

**Logan's POV  
><strong>

The dance is amazing! I wish I could relive that moment forever... well, minus the the incident that happened before the slow dance. It was magical. While I was dancing, I feel like Kendall and I are the only ones there. And the event after the slow dance was fun. Full of talking, drinking punch and eating snacks. It's like a party! And dancing is fun as well! Sigh... that was fun.

Well, it's Monday again, usually when Kendall is next to me, people would leave me alone, but instead, some immature delinquent just push me on to Kendall and cause of us to be slammed hard onto the lockers.

"Hey! What the-" Kendall yells.

"What was that?" I ask

"Don't know..."

Then a guy named Kyle, who's in my Math and Science class, walks casually pass us and turn around and blow raspberries at us. Yeah, real mature Kyle, NOT!

"...or maybe I do, see you in PE baby."

"But we have History together." I reminded him.

"I might be late for it, see you baby."He gave me a peck on the cheek and run away. What is he up to? Oh well, maybe nothing will go wrong.

Okay, I spoke too soon, I'm being chased! People want to kill me again! Mad people! I knew without Kendall with me will be torture!

"Hey, people! Leave him alone!" I heard a familiar voice hollers. I smile as I saw who it was. It's Carlos. I hide behind him. Everyone stop chasing me.

"Okay, now, why are you chasing him?" Without an answer, someone just threw a textbook at him. He grunt. "Okay, I'll ask again, WHY ARE YOU GUYS CHASING HIM?"

"We want to kill him." A girl says

"Why?" Carlos ask

"Because he's a loser." I roll my eyes.

"Anything else?"

"Now that Kendall's out of the way, we can do whatever we want." A guy says

"And, he doesn't scare anybody anymore."

What does he mean by that?

"Why?" I ask

"Because, Jett rules the school, now." My jaw drops to the floor.

**Kendall's POV**

After being pushed to the locker and I knew what's going on. Everyone sees me with Logan, so whoever hurts us, will regret everything. After I saw Kyle was the one, I sneakily followed him, while people were throwing papers at me... and I would have yelled at them or threaten them, but I have something else I need to do. I follow him to the restroom and hide in one of the stalls, eavesdropping him along with two more people near the sinks. Yeah, Kyle always go to the restroom before school just to talk to people, but don't know who though.

"So why are we here again?" It sounds like Dak, but why is he involve in this? He's one of my friends.

"Because I gotta tell you what happened last Friday during the dance!"Sounds like Jett. Oh no. Kill me! Someone grab a sledge hammer and kill me already!

"Yeah, I saw what happen. I know what he's going with this." I heard Kyle chuckle.

"Well, you know why everybody listens to Kendall's orders and follow everything he does when he wants it?"

"Yeah, because he scares everybody. And he's a little tycoon." Tycoon? I'm not rich, but I do have power to control people... in a way.

"And he's weak." What? I'm not weak!

"What do you mean by that?" Dak ask

"What I mean is, he can't be himself without Logan."

"But before they were a couple, Kendall hurt him along with the others."

"Yeah, and your point is...?" Kyle ask

"We all hate Logan, heck, everybody hates him! To him, Kendall's his bodyguard. He's not really in love his Kendall, he's loves him because of his protection! And Kendall just loves Logan because of his cool moves he can do!" THAT'S NOT TRUE!

"That's not true!" Dak retorts "They like each other because... because... frankly, I have no idea!" I roll my eyes. Not true, I love Logan because of his smarts, personality, and face.

"I thought people liked him because of his gymnastics moves." Kyle comments.

"Says the guy who push us to lockers." I murmurs

"They do, but only that."Jett answers "Anyways, we're gonna do people a favor. We have to hurt Kendall when he's with Logan so he will think he's no use anymore and end up..."

"NO!" I burst out bursting out the stalls and run to the other three. I know what he's gonna say and I really don't need to hear it. "NO he won't!"

"Yes he will, he almost did once when he jumped off..."

"I know! Go ahead and hurt me! But I won't leave his side, EVER!" Then I got close to Jett's face "But, if you ever try to put even a finger on me or Logan, you will be sorry!" Then I storm off.

" See, he does scares people, but not me!" I heard Kyle says as I was about to step out of the restroom but turn around drop my bag down, grab a hockey stick out and bludgeon him. He fall to the floor, screaming and cupping the right side of his bloody wound I caused . I just hope I didn't murder him.

"Ah! Someone, take me to the infirmary!"Kyle screams and Jett's the one to do that.

" Good job." Dak smiles.

"Thanks, but why were you involve in their conversation?

"Because, if I do, then I can help you guys. You and Logan is all he talks about, watching you guys like a predator and he wants you guys to break up and wants Logan to feel miserable. He wants to make him feel he's a useless piece of junk. He wants him dead and the only way to do that is to make Logan commit suicide. Murdering him will make him a fugitive and a criminal, and go to prison. And he wants you to be a follower, not a leader."

"And why...?"

" Everybody knows that you're the leader of the school but Jett wants to be the king of it, and he somehow is now."

"HOW?"

Every student in the building have to follow everything the leader/ ruler of the school says and do. It's the tradition. But if the leader disregards the school rules, then they won't be the leader anymore. Do stuff like bringing weapons, drugs, and dress inappropriately and such that cause people to feel harm. Actually, it's not a tradition at all... until three years ago when James started it and choose me... He's my sidekick.

But how did I get kicked out? I didn't do anything? I've been the leader for three years now How the hell did Jett was able to be the leader?

" Remember last week, you and Logan broke up and you end up become miserable and pissed at everyone."

"Yeah, what does that do with anything?"

" That's the chance for Jett to rule the school. And the day after you guys broke up, I stop hanging around you guys because I was busy becoming friends with Jett so I can get some information out of him and make sure Logan doesn't harm himself."

"But James was the one who broke us up, is he involve in this too? Is he a traitor like Jett?"

"No, Jett orders some pretty girls to chase after James and wait until he kisses Logan and you saw and break up with you."

I open my mouth to say something but the bell rang. "Well, gonna go See you at lunch Kendall." And Dak left.

I stayed there, frozen in place. This is unbelievable. HOW DID JETT BECOME THE RULER OF THE SCHOOL? My legs felt like jelly and I end up falling on my knees. How did... I mean this can't be happening. He wants to be king so he can harm Logan? Why did he want to injure him? Rage boils up inside me hastily. In great speed. I think I'm going to explode before I could be able to scream my head off! I think I'm going to have a tantrum in the restroom. In fact, I grab my hockey stick, grab my bag, run out of the restroom and bypass the school. After I got outside, I scream at the top of my lungs to the sky. I gonna do something about this. I end up banging the flag pole and bike rack with the hockey stick to get all my anger out. This might take a while... like an hour.

**Logan's POV**

It's happening again. Even with Kendall around me, now Jett rules the school? I felt better when Kendall rules the school. People keeps throwing paper at me. which I care less about. History is over and now it's PE. I got in the locker room still flabbergasted. I stopped when I saw Kendall sitting on one of the bench pedestals in the locker room, looking as flabbergasted as me, but seems more enrage. He's already dressed. How did he come here so fast?

"Kendall?" No answer. I then shrug and walk to my locker and get change to my gym uniform. After I'm fully dressed, I saw Carlos standing next to his closed gym locker and hastily putting his shirt on. I come up to him. "Hey Carlos."

"Hey buddy. This whole thing is bothering me."

"I know, Jett's the new king of the school, insanity! Anyways, what's up with Kendall?"

"Don't know..." I turn around to where Kendall is sitting and see James kneeling down in front of him, trying to get some sense and attention out of him, waving and snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"Kendall? Kendall! Yo Kendall!" James claps his hands in front of him. Carlos and I come up to him. "Kendall?

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY FEELING OUTRAGED RIGHT NOW?" Kendall shot up and exclaim, making me, James, and Carlos jump .

"Hey guys, have you noticed Kendall was outside trying to vandalized the flag pole and bike rack?" A guy name Jacob ask "By the way, why did you do that Kendall?"

"Long story..." He answers and Jacob left.

" I know why." Jett smirks.

"What do you want?" Carlos ask in annoyance, crossing his arms.

"Eh, nothing." And he walk casually out the locker room to the gym.

"I'll tell you why." Dak says "Seems like you noticed Jett rules the school. I told Kendall everything this morning while we were in the restroom after he heard everything Jett had planned and end up hitting Kyle with a stick. Then after I left, it seems like he had a tantrum and vandalized the flag pole and bike rack. Bye guys."

"Okay then..." James says awkwardly

"Come on boys let's go!" Coach Goldsmith hollers. He's only a coach, not a teacher. Everybody run out of the gym.

Surprisingly, the teacher said that we're going to combine teams with Kendall and Carlos class and play kickball. Nothing else happens. It was fun but nothing unusual happened.

After that, it's time for Science. I took a seat and waited for class to start. I saw Kyle coming in the classroom with a small pad taped gauze with a small spot of blood on it on the right side of his forehead. Maybe it's where Kendall bludgeon him. I thought people who get bludgeoned somewhere on the head ends up dead, but never mind.

"Kyle, what happened to you?" The teacher ask

"Kendall hit Kyle hard with a stick this morning in the restroom." There is one thing you instantly acknowledgment about Kyle was that he talks in third-person to every teacher in school.

"By accident!" I protected/lie. I shoot up from my seat and walk up to Kyle.

"How would you know? You weren't even there!"

"Yes I was, I stepped in and saw it happened by accident!" I lie again.

" And you didn't do anything?" The teacher ask

"I think Jett already took care of that."

"Ha! You said 'I think'! That means you didn't see what happened after the hitting!" Kyle says.

"Yes I did! I just say it and then run out to help, but I saw Jett dragging you out. You are lying Kyle."I raise my voice.

"Shut the fuck up before I grab a stapler and staple your mouth shut!" He threatens

I can do better then that." Why don't I sew your lips shut?" I threaten back screaming at him.

"You know what? Forget the staples! Why don't I just super-glue a zipper to your mouth and tie your hands behind your back?"

"Why don't I just super glue your damn lips together?" Ha! I outsmarted him!

" Okay, that is enough. Let's begin our session." the teacher cuts in and instructs. "Kyle, Logan, take a seat." I give him a glare and take a seat.

"Wow." James, who's sitting next to me, mouthed. I guess he haven't seen my aggressive side yet... or maybe this is the first time he saw me threatens or talk back to someone.

* * *

><p><strong>One week later<strong>

**Kendall's POV**

It's been a week and again, it's miserable... for Logan. Everybody keep picking on him and hurting him when I'm not around! All because of Jett. Hate that guy! No one harms my Logie! NO ONE!

Well, I'm now out of my Geometry class late walking to lunch. The reason why I got out of class late was because my teacher wants to talk to me about my grades. Ugh, I'm doing bad, but a C in that class is no big deal to me! Anyways, I got out and run to the cafeteria, not wanting to wait in a extremely long like for food! I got in, get my food and sit on the table. I look around. Logan's not there. Where is he? He was here this morning and PE.

"Hey guys, have you seen Logan anywhere?" I ask after I'm done eating since I waited for a while for him.

"No." The others answer.

"James?"

"He was in Science, but he was gone when I try to follow him to lunch."

" Well, where ever he is I hope he's-" I cut off.

"Found him." Camille points to the other side of the cafeteria. I turn my head and gasp as I see Jett and Kyle bullying Logan again. I stand up and walk over to them. James was my sidekick and I'm guessing Kyle is Jett's.

"Guys, leave me alone."Logan pleads

"What are you going to do? Use your moves to hurt me? Oh I'm so scared!" Kyle says sarcastically raising both hands up

"Haha, yeah me too. Come on little Mitchell. punch me right here." Jett laughs pointing to his face. I run about to tackle him, but Kyle caught me, holding me back.

"Guys help!" I yell to everyone.

"Sit down and don't do anything! I'm the king here and you have to follow everything I say!" Jett orders. He crouch down to Logan's eye level and waited for him to make the first move.

"Jett, if you punch him before he punch you, I will murder you." I growl aggravatingly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." He then turn to Logan. "Come on, hit me. If you're so tough, go ahead and hit me." Logan raised his fist up about to punch Jett's face. I smile hopelessly. Come on Logan! But when he was about to connect it with his face, Jett did the same but speedier than him and Logan fell on the floor.

"Logan!" I scream and got out of Kyle's grip easily and started beating Jett up. After beating the living crap out of him. I back away panting I turn back around to where Logan was, but he was gone. I frantically turn by head around scour the cafeteria for him but no where in sight. I run out. I look everywhere, verious places Logan usually hides. The library, the rooftop, and the bathroom. I found him in the bathroom of couse.

I found him curled up in the corner, hiding in the shadows, weeping. I walk slowly to him.

"Logan... Logie? Baby, are you okay?"I touch his shoulder.

I started to mumble something.

"What?" I ask

Then he started repeating. "I need to die."

"No Logan you don't!"

"Someone please kill me."

"No Logan, no one's gonna kill you." I then noticed slash on his whist, it's bleeding. I then noticed a small blade from a razor on the floor next to him Did he just cut himself? Is it the first time?

"Logan! Did you cut yourself? Are you trying to commit suicide again?"

"No." Logan whispers.

"Then what were you doing cutting yourself?"

"I didn't"

"LOGAN, DON'T LIE TO ME! I KNOW YOU DID IT BUT WHY?"

"I didn't cut myself."

"Then what is a razor doing in here and why is your wrist have a cut?"

" While you were beating Jett up, Kyle chased me here and slash my wrist and run away hoping I would exsanguinate."

"Oh... I'm sorry for yelling at you Logie."

"It's fine." He started to calm down.

"Why did he want to get rid of you anyways?"

"I don't know. I wish you were still the leader of the school."

"I do too but... wait, I think I know how I can get my title back!" I got an idea and I will start tomorrow. "I got a plan, don't worry Logan, everything will be back to normal in no time!" I assure him.

**Done, so what is Kendall's plan to get his title back from Jett? Well, to give you a little clue, go back to the bathroom scene conversation with Kendall and Dak and read carefully at what Kendall told you about being the leader of the school. His little plan to beat Jett will be in the next chapter, well, see you! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	17. Invisible

**Hey sup? Well, not feeling a recap today. So what do you think Kendall will do? Well, no need to wait for the answer because it's here! Well, let's read!**

Every since the little cafeteria and restroom incident, Logan started to be attracted to me... literally! He never let go! Here's what I mean, After lunch, Home Ec., he stays near me holding my hand through everything, and after that... I didn't go to the last class and neither was he. He was suppose to be in English and for me, Chemistry, but he wouldn't let go, so we end up staying in the library. It's like we were hand-cuffed together! I guess I don't need to go to Chemistry, my left is chemistry now... with Logan.

And when we were walking home, he wrap his arms around my arm, not giving me any verbal communication with me. James and Carlos stare at us... mostly Logan, in worry. He's been depress all week. I guess all the pressure and pain, overwhelmed him. I look down at him and he look up at me. His eyes are teary again. From the look of it, I know exactly what he's thinking.

I'm glad today, Jett got detention again this time, from fighting with me in the cafeteria, but I did win, but luckily Jo told Mrs. Dixon on him, I didn't get in trouble since everyone started keeping their mouth shut.

"Don't worry Logan, everything will be better by tomorrow." I smile. The plan's gonna work.

I lena over to Carlos and whisper in his ear. "Meet me at Jett's backyard at midnight."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

After I got Logan home and Carlos comfort him, I didn't go home right away, no, I went to the drug store and found a pocket knife. I buy it and put it in my backpack. I run home to take a nap, setting my alarm to midnight.

* * *

><p>When it's midnight, I grab the not yet opened pocket knife I bought and grab the elastic gloves and sneak out to Jett's house.<p>

When I got there, I saw Carlos leaning against the wall, sleeping.

"Carlos!"

"What!"

"Good, your awake. Now help me up to Jett's window."

Carlos cup his hands and I put my foot on and climb helping me get up to Jett's bedroom window.

"Ah! You're heavy!"

"Shush, we can't wake anybody up an I can't risk getting in trouble." I slowly open the window, luckily it's not locked. I see him fast asleep. I can see he's a heavy sleeper. I put the elastic gloves on so I don't get my finger prints on the pocket knife. I open the pocket knife front its case/wrap and unzip his backpack, drop the pocket knife in and quickly got out of Jett's room.

"Okay Carlos, mission complete, now, catch me." I close the window and jump, hoping for Carlos to catch me, bu let's just say, I fell on him. We grunt. "Carlos! You were supose to catch me!"

"I tried, but you are heavy! James should have been here."

"Yeah... I ask but he end up complaining about his beauty sleep."

Mission complete, now I can't wait to go to school.

At 6, I walk to Logan's place. There's only a few minutes until we need to go to the bus stop. But then Logan got out, all ready for the day. Wow, he's early.

"Hey."

"Kendall... what are you doing here?"

" Waiting for you so we can go to the bus stop together like always."

"Yeah, I'm gonna skip the bus."

"You wanna walk to school?"

"Not exactly. Grab your bike, we're riding to school."

"Sure." I run home and got my bike and Logan and I ride to school. "You feeling better today?"

"I guess."

"So, why do you chose today to ride bikes?"

"Jett's in the same bus as us, so I don't want to get anywhere near him... or any victims and witnesses"

"Logan, you're his victim."

"I'm not the only one."

He feels insecure about himself. He feels useless now. Jett's making him feel like he's trash. But today will change.

"Logan..."

"Yeah?"

"It looks like something else is bothering you."

"There is."

"What is it?"

"I don't feel like talking about it."

"Okay, I'll ask again after school."

When we got to school, we lock our bikes on the almost damaged bike rack... which I ruined. We lock it so no one steals our bikes. I can see buses started to drive to the school ground and some people walk pass us to the building.

Logan and I walk together to school a then he tap my shoulder.

"Hm?"

"Jett got a...a..."

I smile and saw Jett at his locker and looking at the pocket knife in his hand. He stare at it, shocked and with wide eyes.

"He's going to kill me with it!" He hide behind me.

"Well, don't just stand there, go and report him to Mrs. Dixon."

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"He scares me!"

"Well, let your brave boyfriend do it."

"Thank you Kendall." I run to the principle office.

"Mrs. Dixon!"

"Yes Kendall?"

"Jett got a knife!"

After I said that, Mrs. Dixon press the intercon button and say into it. "Jett Stetson, please report to the principle's office with everything you have in your backpack." I raise my eyebrow. That is just not right.

When he got there, sucurity gaurds started to check his bag, and fingerprint him and the knife and his fingerprints are on it! Yes! Okay, it's great that Jett got in trouble but he didn't get arrested until the end of the way. What the hell? That is just not right! Actually, an officer have to secretly follow Jett around for the day and if he makes a wrong move, he's arrested.

Well, Jett's off the hook until the end of the day. The whole day was just harassing my boyfriend with Kyle. Here's a thing, it looks like the school is crazy and mean, but since Jett's the king now, every student follows his every rule and one of his rule is to make Logan useless. But that will end at the end of the day.

Well it's the end of the day, Jett's arrested and Kyle just got OSS. (Out of school suspension)

Logan ride his bike out of the school yard without me and I try to catch up. I see him turn... oh no, not again. Not there!

"Logan"

His bike is parked in the alley and I come in and sit next to him as I comfort him while he cries again.

I was invited for dinner at his place. When I got there, I saw Logan's sitting on his bed reading a book.

"Hey, feeling better?" I ask sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Not really."

"Hey, I wrote a song for you."I said giving Logan the music sheet.

He read through it and look at me. "Kendall..."

"How do you feel right now?"

"Lonely."

"And how do you feel in school?"

" Invisible. No one noticed me. I feel useless to the world. No one wants me."

"Exactly, now listen to the song I wrote hope you understand I care about you and you don't feel useless around me. It looks like no one can see you, can I can, clearly."

" Kendall, I don't want you to sing me another song like you did a month ago."

I grab my guitar and started singing.

_"Do you ever wonder, when you listen to the thunder_  
><em> And your world just feels so small<em>

_ Put yourself on the line and time after time_  
><em> Keep feeling inside that they don't know you're alive<em>  
><em> Are you on the mind or just invisible<em>

_But I won't let you fall_  
><em> I'll see you, through them all<em>  
><em> And I just wanna let you know<em>

Logan started singing along

_Oh, when the lights go down in the city_  
><em> You'll be right there shining bright<em>  
><em> You're a star and the sky's the limit<em>  
><em> And I'll be right by your side<em>  
><em> Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me<em>  
><em> you're not gonna be invisible<em>

_ Do you ever think of, what you're standing at the brink of_  
><em> Feel like giving up, but you just can't walk away<em>

_ Night after night, always trying to decide_  
><em> Are you gonna speak out or get lost in the crowd<em>  
><em> Do you take a chance or stay invisible?<em>

_ But I won't let you fall_  
><em> I'll see you, through them all<em>  
><em> And I just wanna let you know<em>

_ Oh, when the lights go down in the city_  
><em> You'll be right there, shining bright<em>  
><em> You're a star and the sky's the limit<em>  
><em> And I'll be right by your side<em>  
><em> Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me<em>  
><em> Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible<em>

_ Gotta look far, I'll be where you are_

_ I wish you could see what I see_

_ So don't ask why, just look inside_

_ Baby it's all you need_

_ And I don't understand why you won't _  
><em> Take my hand and go<em>  
><em> Cause you're so beautiful<em>

_ And every time that_

_ Oh, when the lights go down in the city_  
><em> You'll be right there shining bright<em>  
><em> You're a star and the sky's the limit<em>  
><em> And I'll be right by your side<em>  
><em> Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me<em>  
><em> you're not gonna be invisible<em>

_ Oh, when the lights go down in the city_  
><em> You'll be right there shining bright <em>  
><em> You're a star and the sky's the limit <em>

_And I'll be right by your side_  
><em> Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me<em>  
><em> you're not gonna be invisible" <em>

__"So, what do you think?"

"I like it?" He smiles.

I give him the music sheet. "This is for you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome baby." I give him a kiss on the lips

**Done! What do you think? Review! Oh and the song Kendall just sung... you all know what song that is! If you're a BTR fan, then you know. LOL Well, have fun review!**


	18. Lonely Logan

**Hi people! There's one song that's going to be in this chapter...wow if I keep this up, then this will turn into a musical story and I will have to hit my head on something. LOL. Anyways, the song that's going to be here is very depressing. Anna Blues' song So Lonely. What? It's the only song I can think of that is so depressing! Also, I'm only using songs that are in my ipod that fits the story... Ha, I'm a music lover! Well, that's my FF name of course! lol! Well, have fun!****  
><strong>

**Logan's POV  
><strong>

I hate my school life. Jett is making me miserable! Well, yesterday, Jett is not the leader of the school anymore. Wonder why. Oh right, Kendall told on him since he had a pocket knife and he's not the king anymore. Kendall has his title back! Well, Jett's arrested and I've been told he should going to be in Juvenal Detention Center starting today.

"Morning Logie."My mom greet after I walk downstairs.

"Morning mom." I sat down on the table. There's a plate of pancakes and toast. My mom put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me and back to the kitchen.

After about five minutes, I was done with everything on my plate.

"Logan, it's been almost a month."

"Yeah, so?" I ask drinking my orange juice.

" Your father's going home tomorrow."

After I heard that, I spit my juice out. "WHAT?"

"I know honey."

I don't feel so well anymore. I had lost my appetite "Mom, I gotta go." I stand up and swing my bag over my shoulder

I run out of the house all ready, I wanted to ride my bike again. Yesterday, there is something else bothering me. And it's the fact that my dad will come home someday, but I never new it's tomorrow! When I got out, I saw Kendall sitting on the pouch swing.

"I'm waiting for you again."

"I know... how long were you waiting for me?"

" About three minutes."

"Oh..." This is a very awkward conversation.

"Got my bike."

"Yeah, lets go to school before I explode."

"Why are you going to explode?" He chuckles.

"Well... it's almost... I mean, he's uh... you know, I'll tell you later." Man, this is harder then I thought.

When we got to school, we went in. James walk pass Mrs. Dixon.

"James, no hats in the building."

"Why not?"

"Because it's the rule."

"Why is it a rule? Wearing hats doesn't make you look like a criminal or anything."

Kendall started chuckling some more and walk to James side. I follow.

"Yes it does. Now take it off."

"Fine." James groan and take his cap off. "Happy?"

"No." Mrs. Dixon cross her arms.

"Why? What now?"

"You're wearing a bandanna."

"So?"

"It's against the rule."

"No it's not, why it is a rule."

" Because it makes you look like a criminal." I told him

"Oh... why don't you just told me that instead you tell me a hat makes me look..."

Kendall joins in "All head wears are..."

"I know, but some girls wear bows and head bands on their head."

"Yeah but... you know, just forget it. Just go to class." Mrs. Dixon told James and walk away.

We just watch her walk away and our little ball of energy friend came over to her. "Hi Mrs. Dixon."

"Go to class." She hisses.

"Okay then." Carlos walk up to us. "What's up with her?"

"I piss her off. I knew pissing her off will get me off the hook." James told us.

"You know, it's not going to work all the time."

" Yeah, but it did." The pretty boy wink.

**Skip to PE**

Going outside for PE today. Kendall and Carlos' class and my and James' class are combine again.

"Diamond, Knight, stand here." The teacher instruct. They stand near a tree.

Carlos started snickering. I turn to him."Ha, Diamond Knight. Get it Logan?"

"Yes, yes I do." I smile. He is so childish but I love him like a brother for that.

"Pick your team."

"Okay..." Kendall started. "Logan."

"Of course." The class mumble. I walk to my boyfriend's side.

"Okay uh... Jacob." James picks. He's in my class

"Dak." From Kendall's class

"Carlos"

"Camille."

"Stephanie."

"Jo" From my class

"Lucy" Also my class

After picking everybody, we start a game of soccer.

After the little game, we had a break. Kendall and I sit on the bench.

"You said there's something bothering you. Can you tell me now?"

That sentence made the smile disappear from my face. I look down?"

"It's a month already."

"Yeah, so? Oh..." He say realizing. I nod my head slowly. He knows me too much. He lean over and kiss my forehead. "You're staying home tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, it doesn't heart to be prepared before he comes in the afternoon."

"Don't worry baby, I will stay by your side."

"That's the worse thing to say to a worry person." I mumble.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>

" LOGAN!" Mr. Mitchell screams after knocking Logan's front door down. Oh no...

"Don't get close to me! I got a phone and I'm not afraid to dial it." Logan sounds terrified, not-confidential and an idiot, at least, that's what he think he sounds like. He always think he sound like an idiot when his dad is here.

"Who are you gonna call?" His aggressive voice makes him shrink.

I roll my eyes and scoff "Who do you think?"

"Look, if you call them, I will and literally gonna kill you!"

"Go ahead, that's what they want to see you do, Logan's not scared of you."

"Kendall!" He whisper/shout

"Oh really?" Mr. Mitchell started to take one step towards my boyfriend. He hides behind me. He took another step.

"Logan, run." He shook his head. "Logan, give me your phone and run." He listens. He give me his cell phone. I keep staring at Mr. Mitchell with angry eyes. He started to run after his son. I started calling the police.

After a few minutes, the police came and arrest him and my boyfriend is unharmed.

Nothing much is going on here.

* * *

><p>Having history again, boring, but at least it's something interesting. What's interesting about it? I bet you know. I love my Logiebear. But today, he's not there in the morning, he's in the office doing the morning announcement in a private room.<p>

"Uh... um... Good morning Minnesota High." This is his first time doing this and he's being a nervous wreck.I gotta help him. I shoot up of my seat and run to the office. I got there and saw him sitting on an office chair holding the handle of the intercom firmly that his knuckles turn white. I clear my throat to get his attention. He turn his head.

"Help me" He mouthed, fear written all over his face.

"Where did you stop at?"

"My name."

I laugh and run to where he's at.

"Good morning Minnesota High! My name is Kendall Knight and this is your morning announcement!" I heard everyone cheering from the outside of the office. After announcing the lunch and other stuff, I turn to Logan. He has his head down. He's upset again, what's wrong? "Okay, now here's a little announcement from Mrs. Dixon." I grab his arm and run out the door while the principle takes the intercom. I got him to the hallway alone.

"Logie, now what's wrong? You're dad's arrested for life, there's no need to worry about."

"It's not that, one problem is finally pushed away for good, but there's another one that's still blocking my way."

"Well, what's your other problem?"

" People like me because of you, if it weren't for you, I'll still be a loner. A wannabe."

"Logie, that's not true!" People like him for him. After he started to hang out and dated me, he became popular.

"It is! You know, I just want people to like me for who I am, not who I hang out with." He shouldn't be, people like him because he's with me! Wait... people only like him... because of me... Oh, no.

"Okay... maybe you are right. Now let's go to class!"

This is bad. Maybe we wants me off his back.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's POV<strong>

This is horrible. I want to be seen. Yes, I am noticeable now, but only because of Kendall. I want people to love me for me.

Well, its Friday and it's after school. I was about to go to my locker until...

"Hey pacifist lesbian ."

I turn my head. Seeing Kyle right in front of me. I thought he has OSS.

"I'm not a pacifist."

"Oh really? I never seen you fight back anybody." I ignore him and get my stuff out of my locker then swing my bag over my shoulder. I turn to him.

"Get out" I hisses looking up at him with my eyes only.

He cross his arms and smile at me " No."

" Get out of my way."

"Nope."

"Get out of my way before..."

"You gonna tell Kendall to protect you again? Huh you little baby? You little pacifistic retard? Huh wussy?"

I grab his arm and flip him to the floor. "Am I a pacifst retard now?" I ask and walk away. Yes, one little flip is stupid, but it's a little warning for him.

Now where is Kendall? I haven't seen him since lunch. I mean, he didn't talk to me today.

"Logan!"

"Kendall."

"Hey, I have hockey practice until six so can you please take care of Katie today?"

"Sure, but she can take care of herself. She's 11."

"I'm a little too overprotective." He admits "Well, see you." And he left.

Now at home, taking care of Katie, she doesn't do anything. I just help her with her homework, and she watch TV that's it. Now it's 6 and she went home.

* * *

><p>Nothing to do. Laying on my bed. Kendall barely talks to me now this past week.<p>

_My face against the window pane__. A tear for every drop of rain._

_I am so lonely and so sad__.You're the reason that I'm feeling bad__. I am so lonely and so sad__. Living in a dream I've never had._

I'm afraid I'm right. I am a useless piece of shit. People don't want me. I'm at the end of the line. The one who's against the wall. The one who's sensitive. I hate myself.

_My face against the window pane__.A tear for every drop of rain__.I'm living like already I have died__. Have died._

_Emptiness a present past__. A silent scream to shatter glass__. I have to go; it's time for me to fly._

_I am so lonely and so sad__. You're the reason that I'm feeling bad__. I am so lonely and so sad__. Living in a dream I've never had._

Maybe that's why Kendall doesn't want me anymore. James and Carlos doesn't hang out with me anymore. Why? Is it because they hate me now? Is it once I told them to back off?

_Who will care if I'm not here?__ If suddenly I disappeared?_

_No one's gonna notice it at all. Dying flowers in my hand_  
><em>I'm vanishing from where I stand<em>_. It isn't yet too late to get the truth!_

_I am so lonely and so sad__. You're the reason that I'm feeling bad__. I am so lonely and so sad__. Living in a dream I've never had._

I am tired of living like this. I'm going to do it, again. There's no reason to live if no one cares.

_So lonely and so sad__. You're the reason that I'm feeling bad__. I am so lonely and so sad__. Living in a dream I've never had._

Am I right? No one cares if I just disappear from the face of the Earth. I'm I right? Tell me I am! No one cares!_  
><em>

_I am so lonely and so sad__. You're the reason that I'm feeling bad__. I am so lonely and so sad__. Living in a dream I've never had._

_So lonely and so sad__. You're the reason that I'm feeling bad__. I am so lonely and so sad__. Living in a dream I've never had._

I got out of my bed. I look at the time. 7pm. I should tell my mom goodbye before I go, but she's not gonna be home until midnight. I don't want to wait that long though. I then walk down to the kitchen. I heard the doorbell ringing. I don't want anyone to come in. I want to be alone so I can kill myself.

**Kendall's POV**

"I feel bad." James sigh

"Me too. We haven't hang out with Logan for the past week."

"Yeah, we were too busy with hockey practice, clubs, and detention."

"And babysitting."

"You babysit?"

"For Katie, I have to since Kendall is too overprotective. Am I right?" I ignore Carlos' question."Anyways, he also told us to back off."

"He was pissed that time."

I really miss Logan. Yes, one reason why I didn't hang out with him for a while is because I'm busy, but also... I have a feeling he want me to back off because he think I'm just his bodyguard. He thinks people likes him because of me.

I'm in verge of going to his house to apologies for not being with him for a while. Even though I don't feel like going.

"Hey, let's go to Logan's house guys!" Thank you Carlos!

We all run to his house. Carlos started to hastily pressing the doorbell.

"Carlos, stop." James instruct

"Okay!"

We wait for a while. No answer.

"Maybe no one's home." Well duh James!

"Then why is the light on?" I ask then walk to the window to see what's going on.

There I see Logan in the kitchen holding something and taking something out. He put it on the counter and search some more. I look closer. I see pills. He takes pills? Wait, this isn't any ordinary pills, are those drug pills? And is that a knife next to it? What is he doing with that? Then Logan came back with a gun and put the knife and pills in his arms.

"No... no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!"

"What's going on in there Kendall?" Carlos ask

"We gotta get inside before it's too late!"

"The window!"

We run to the back of the house and climb in through the window. We saw Logan running in his room and we run after. Then he slam the door and lock it.

"This can't be good." James whisper.

All three of us started banging at the door forcefully and boisterously screaming his name and tell him to open the door.

"LOGAN! Open this door!" Carlos yells

"Open the freakin' door Logan!" James hollers.

"Logan, please let us in! We know what you're doing and it won't help!" I pleads.

"LOGAN!"

This can't happen! Why is Logan want to kill himself again? Is he tired of living? Does he want to be with me anymore? he keep on banging and banging until our hands bleed.

"Logan, please open the door if you don't; Kendall's gonna cry!" James yells

"No I'm not gonna, James!" I scream at him.

"Really?"

"Does anyone see my helmet?" Carlos ask digging in his bag.

"CARLOS! NOT NOW!" James and I yell at him.

"I'm gonna do something!

No Logan, please don't kill yourself, don't die. Tears slid down my cheek.

"See, Kendall, you are crying."

"SHUT UP JAMES!"

"Logie makes Kenny a happy boy." He tease

"SHUT THE HELL UP JAMES!"

"Oh, found it." Carlos put his helmet on his head. "Now best friends, back away." We back up and he head-butted the door down! Great! We run in and we heard a gunshot.

I saw that the gunshot had hit Logan left side of his body! I fell on my knees and sob.

"Someone call 911!" Carlos scream.

"Got it!" James pick of his phone and call

After a while, the paramedics carry Logan on a stretcher.

"Logan!" I got to his side. He close his eyes hard, groaning in pain, holding his left side over the gunshot wound."Logan! LOGAN! TALK TO ME! PLEASE!"I cry.

"He'll be okay son" One of the paramedics put his hands on my shoulder.

"Let's go to the hospital." James says and we all go in his car and try to beat the ambulance to the hospital. Logan come on! Why did you try to commit suicide again? Did you care about me? Do you love me at all? Why did you do it Logan? Why?

**Done, so what do you think? Well, the little ending was the beginning part if you know what I mean. I can't wait until March 10!** **BIG TIME MOVIE! Well, see ya!**


	19. A Little Twist and Turns

**Sup peeps? Again, sounding stupid. Anyways, in the last chapter, it was a crazy ending right? Well, if you don't get it, here's a recap. **

**Recap: Logan found out that his dad is coming home again. Not really have to tell Kendall, he calls the police after seeing Logan about to be harm. Now Mr. Mitchell is behind bars for all eternity. But Logan still feels out of place. He wants people to like him. And thinks people like him because of Kendall. But after Kendall, Carlos, and James haven't hang out with him in a week because they were busy, Logan still get ignored and harassed in school. He gets tired of living so we think about committing suicide again. **

**But I realized something, I made a mistake. I mean I was suppose to** **italicized the last part when it was Kendall's last POV in the last chapter but I'm gonna change that, right now, read and you will know why I italicized it. Read NOW!  
><strong>

**Kendall's POV**

**(Dreaming)  
><strong>

_"I feel bad." James sigh_

_"Me too. We haven't hang out with Logan for the past week."_

_"Yeah, we were too busy with hockey practice, clubs, and detention."_

_"And babysitting."_

_"You babysit?"_

_"For Katie, I have to since Kendall is too overprotective. Am I right?" I ignore Carlos' question."Anyways, he also told us to back off."_

_"He was pissed that time."_

_I really miss Logan. Yes, one reason why I didn't hang out with him for a while is because I'm busy, but also... I have a feeling he want me to back off because he think I'm just his bodyguard. He thinks people likes him because of me._

_I'm in verge of going to his house to apologies for not being with him for a while. Even though I don't feel like going._

_"Hey, let's go to Logan's house guys!" Thank you Carlos!_

_We all run to his house. Carlos started to hastily pressing the doorbell._

_"Carlos, stop." James instruct_

_"Okay!"_

_We wait for a while. No answer._

_"Maybe no one's home." Well duh James!_

_"Then why is the light on?" I ask then walk to the window to see what's going on._

_There I see Logan in the kitchen holding something and taking something out. He put it on the counter and search some more. I look closer. I see pills. He takes pills? Wait, this isn't any ordinary pills, are those drug pills? And is that a knife next to it? What is he doing with that? Then Logan came back with a gun and put the knife and pills in his arms._

_"No... no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!"_

_"What's going on in there Kendall?" Carlos ask_

_"We gotta get inside before it's too late!"_

_"The window!"_

_We run to the back of the house and climb in through the window. We saw Logan running in his room and we run after. Then he slam the door and lock it._

_"This can't be good." James whisper._

_All three of us started banging at the door forcefully and boisterously screaming his name and tell him to open the door._

_"LOGAN! Open this door!" Carlos yells_

_"Open the freakin' door Logan!" James hollers._

_"Logan, please let us in! We know what you're doing and it won't help!" I pleads._

_"LOGAN!"_

_This can't happen! Why is Logan want to kill himself again? Is he tired of living? Does he want to be with me anymore? he keep on banging and banging until our hands bleed._

_"Logan, please open the door if you don't; Kendall's gonna cry!" James yells_

_"No I'm not gonna, James!" I scream at him._

_"Really?"_

_"Does anyone see my helmet?" Carlos ask digging in his bag._

_"CARLOS! NOT NOW!" James and I yell at him._

_"I'm gonna do something!_

_No Logan, please don't kill yourself, don't die. Tears slid down my cheek._

_"See, Kendall, you are crying."_

_"SHUT UP JAMES!"_

_"Logie makes Kenny a happy boy." He tease_

_"SHUT THE HELL UP JAMES!"_

_"Oh, found it." Carlos put his helmet on his head. "Now best friends, back away." We back up and he head-butted the door down! Great! We run in and we heard a gunshot._

_I saw that the gunshot had hit Logan left side of his body! I fell on my knees and sob._

_"Someone call 911!" Carlos scream._

_"Got it!" James pick of his phone and call_

_After a while, the paramedics carry Logan on a stretcher._

_"Logan!" I got to his side. He close his eyes hard, groaning in pain, holding his left side over the gunshot wound."Logan! LOGAN! TALK TO ME! PLEASE!"I cry._

_"He'll be okay son" One of the paramedics put his hands on my shoulder._

_"Let's go to the hospital." James says and we all go in his car and try to beat the ambulance to the hospital. Logan come on! Why did you try to commit suicide again? Did you care about me? Do you love me at all? Why did you do it Logan? Why?_

_**(Stop Dream)**  
><em>

I scream in my sleep, I keep kicking. I scream some more. Someone help me out of this nightmare!

"Kendall! Wake up!"

I shoot up hitting my forehead on something... or someone. "Ow!" We both squeals. I open my eyes and rub my forehead, seeing Carlos right in front of me also in pain.

"Ha, that was funny, do it again!" James laugh.

"No!" Carlos and I yell.

"What were you screaming about?" Carlos ask

"I have a nightmare."I answer

"About..."

" Logan killed himself with a gun."

"Yeah... okay, we're late for school, let's go... wait, why do I care?"

"Who let you in my house?"

"Katie." James answers.

"Where's Logan?"

"I don't know."

"Come on Kendall! Just try to make time to talk to him and see him in school. He seems lonely. You're missing him so much that you end up having nightmare about... Logan committing suicide?"

"Hey, that seems real!" I hisses.

"Let's go before we're late!"

**Skip to 7pm**

"Let's go to Logan's house guys." Thank you Carlos. Wait, is this... a repeat? Is this one of my déjà vu moments? Is there a rewind button? I started moving my hands around my surroundings all I can feel and see was James and Carlos next to me.

"Damn Kendall, what the hell?" Carlos ask

"Just making sure this is not a dream."

"Well, it's not." James snaps.

We started doing the same thing in my dream. Carlos ringing the bell hastily, I look at the window, same thing, the gun, the pills, the knife. We got in the same way, the window. Same speech.

Carlos got his helmet and head butted the door down, but everything got switch around when I heard the trigger. Like everything that happened in my dream was real, but now, it got switched, its irony, it's a twist in life, a big switch-a-roo.

**Logan's POV (What Really Happened)  
><strong>

I accidentally pull the trigger. The gunshot sound causing my eyes to open wide with surprise, along with James. Carlos is lost not understand what just happen... until now.

I stare wide-eye at Kendall who's sobbing, either in pain or an unpleasant surprise.

"Oh... my... god." I says slowly. "What have I done?"

"Dude..." James stare at me speechlessly.

"Did you just..." Carlos starts

James rush up to me and grip my sides, shaking me vigorously "WHAT THE FUCK LOGAN? YOU JUST MURDERED YOUR DAMN BOYFRIEND!" Did he just call Kendall my 'damn' boyfriend?

"No, he's still alive." Carlos says.

"Oh... James, let me go!"He hesitate to let go of me, but he did, and I run to Kendall's side who's on his knees, curled down, clutching his tummy.

"Kendall? Kendall!"

"Logan?" He groan looking up slowly, tears in his eyes. I can tell that those are tears of pain.

"You alright?"

"I don't know, does this look bad?" He slowly let go of his stomach, showing his bloody wound. My eye wide even bigger, if its possible. I just hope he doesn't have an embolism.

~~~Skip to the hospital.~~~

Damn, Damn, DAMN! What have I done? I am so damn retarded! Why did I think about trying to kill myself in the first place? Who cares if I'm invisible and who cares if people hates me! Oh wait... I do! Or at least, did. If I haven't got that gun and about to destroy myself, then Kendall wouldn't have been in this emergency room!

I'm sitting on the chair in the waiting room with James and Carlos. I lean my head on Carlos' shoulder. He is sitting too with his hands cup together on his lap, looking down. James was pacing back and forth. Mrs. Knight and Katie came later on. Then my mom.

"Logan, what happen?" Mrs. Knight glare at me. I shrink. Her glare creeps me out. She must have known what happens. But if so, she should know it was an accident.

"I was... I was... I didn't mean to..." I stumble to say.

"Kendall takes a bullet for him." Carlos protects. I glance at him. Since when did he say something that makes scene and lie?

"You're lying." Katie says.

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"Kendall Knight?" All five of us stands up. James stop pacing. We all stare at the male doctor.

"How is he?" Mrs. Knight ask

"No problems, we have to look out for embolisms ." The doctor says, I felt like fainting when I heard that. In fact, I felt light headed, I can't breathe it's like the breath I was taking eventually stopped its tour in my mouth. I end up falling back, but Carlos caught me before I could get close to the floor.

"He's gonna die, he's gonna die, he's gonna die." I keep whisper to myself. This is what I hate. A gunshot can leave to embolism.

"No he's not." Carlos tells me. " Now, what's an embolism?"

"It's a condition in which an artery is blocked by an embolus, usually a blood clot formed at one place in the circulation and then lodging in another" The doctor explain.

"Oh..." Carlos smiles then look at me. "Put it in hockey terms for me Logie."

"Well, imagine the blood as a puck and the clot is the goalie. If the blood can't get through, then they lose or die. That's the only way I can explain it to you now since I... I'm gonna... lightheaded."

"Oh... I get it now!" Wow Carlos. Just wow.

Then a female doctor came and told the male doctor something.

"I know but we... sure well, get him out of there and to a room."

Then she left.

"Okay, Kendall's awake and you can visit him now. You can go in room 211 in about eight minutes." Then he left.

After about eight minutes he came back and usher us to room 211.

We can see Kendall's awake. I decided to go in myself.

"Logan."

"Hi Kendall. How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly, not in pain."

I stare at him, looking at his bandaged wound. My eyes get teary again. "I am so sorry Kendall." I started crying. "I'm so sorry I shoot you. Carlos scares me and it cause me to pull it and-" I sob

"Hey hey, come down okay? It was an accident. I know. I was scared you shoot yourself. Come here." He scoot over and I lay on the hospital bed with him. I cry on him. "Shhh, it's okay, it's an accident. I'm alright, I'm not gone just yet. If you're gone, then I'll go with you."

"I didn't mean it."

"I know baby, I know."

**Done with this chapter? So? What do you think? Sorry for the idiotic mistake and confusion, but it's fine. Right? Well, Review! If you don't get anything or have any questions, PM me. :) Bye! Laters!**


	20. Is It True or Is It A Lie?

**Hey there FF-er! That sounds wrong right? Oh whatever! LOL, anyways, I can see how many of you guys like the little twist I did in the last chapter. **

**Recap: Kendall had a dream that Logan try to commit suicide and accidentally shoot himself, but everything that happened in his dream was real, until he opened the door that is. The little twist came and instead of Logan shooting himself, the bullet hits Kendall. Kendall wasn't mad at Logan at all for shooting him since he know it was truly an accident. **

** Lets get this show on the road!**

It's the first day of has been a week since I shot my boyfriend. They got the bullet out, nothing different except Kendall loss a week of school being in the hospital and heal. He was extremely relieved that he's out. But during the week, people started asking me where he is and all I, James, and Carlos answered was " I don't know." or " He got suspended." It works.

"Hey Mitchell."

I see Kyle walking towards me. I started speed-walking then run, but he stop me.

"What do you want?"

"I don't believe James and Carlos. I ask them where's Kendall and they told me he got suspended. I don't believe it. So what's really happen to him?"

"Nothing." OMG he caught their little lie. He pressured me by fallowing me everywhere. Then it's the end of the day. I got my stuff out of my locker and then found Kyle in front of me again. I groan. "What?"

"Look Mitchell, if you don't give me the right answer, I will beat the crap out of ya."

"I don't care." I really don't. I tried to kill myself, but things got out of hand. You know how.

"Alright," He says and pick my up and pin me to the lockers. How old! But this hurts! It's more painful then anything! I started to get scared. I'm terrified of how this will end up! He punch my face and I fell hard to the floor. "And after I'm done beating the living hell out of you, I will drag you to a dark alley and rape you."

"Yeah, like that will happen." I laugh. Two people of the same gender can't have sex, can they? But he wasn't kidding, he drag me away my back sliding against the hallway tiles. Everyone make way, staring at me with the facial expression that says, 'What the hell?' but before we can drag me out the door, I yell out...

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I'LL TELL YOU!"

He stopped and snicker.

I open my mouth about to say something until Carlos came up and yell out..."He moved to Mexico!"

Then James came up and yell out. "No, Kendall is dead!"

"What?" The other people mumbles.

Kyle bought it for a minute when he cheered "YES!" and then realized his sarcasm. "Yeah right" he replies. "Now, let's go to the alley Mitchell."

"Wait! Wait! I didn't have a chance to tell you what really happen to him!" I was really not gonna tell him what really happen. If I tell then the truth, people will hate me and try to beat me to death if I tell them I shot Kendall. And the teachers might call 911 and arrest me.

The whole hallway was silent, waiting for my answer. I say nothing. Then Kyle gave me a long death glare that scares me for some reason. This is pressure to me.

I open my mouth. I inhale deeply. I end up saying in one single breath: "He shot someone and try to escape the cops!" What? I panic under pressure! You all know that! Well, at least it work, he just shrugs and walk away. Finally. I can't believe he bought something like that. Maybe he thinks Kendall is a criminal mastermind.

"Logan, what happen?" Carlos ask helping me up.

"He threaten to rape me." I say horrifyingly.

* * *

><p>Well, Kendall is back in school the next day and everyone started cheering and greeting him enthusiastically when both of us entered the door.<p>

"Hey, welcome back man!"

"We miss you!"

"Where have you been?"

"I got sick." Kendall lie. Yep, he knows abut the lies the three of us have been tellin' people. Kendall keep wave, greet, and chat to people as if he was popular. Oh wait, he _is_ popular.

Everything seems fine until PE. All through the period, Kendall keep clutching his stomach and hissing.

The teachers assign us to do either badminton or floor hockey. All four of us got all psyched when he heard they have floor hockey for the day.

Kendall, James, Carlos, and I run to get our hockey stick and get ready while most of the girls run to the upstairs part of the gym. Yeah, we need the whole massive gym for floor hockey. It's more funner!

After PE and we're in the locker room while everyone else was in the gym, waiting for the bell to ring to be dismissed to another class, I sit next to Kendall on the bench. Both of us are the only ones here.

"It hurts so bad." He hiss clutching his bully.

"Kendall, your mom keep telling you to stay home but you refuse."

"I know, but I want to go to school and be with you and other people."

I laugh a little. "Ken, it's not healthy to do activities when you're in pain. People might find out and be suspicious."

"I know... hey, all the boys see my scar when took my shirt off to change to my gym uniform." He laughs and lift his shirt up, showing me his red scar. It's just one small line on his tummy that's utterly visible. He then put his shirt back down. "The scars makes me look dangerous."

"How so?"

"They think I got into a fight with a criminal."

"Okay... and how is Kyle react?"

"When he say it, he was shocked, then just walk away."

"Oh, anyways, no one, and I mean NO ONE can know that I shoot you."

"It will be our little secret."

"That's a big deal."

"Let's just hope Carlos and James don't spill the beans. They were there too."

"Yeah, let's go out to the gym." I help my boyfriend up and we walk to the gym. "If you started to faint, we're going to the infirmary."

"I doubt it."

"Yeah, yeah you do."

When I was about to step out of the locker room, I hear a small cough. My eyes widen. Someone must of heard every word of Kendall and my communication. I got back in and look around the room.

"Hello? Is everybody here?" I ask looking around, looking every inch. Nothing. I was about to head out again, until I hear a snicker.

I glace over my shoulder and saw Kyle, walking out of the shower room. How can I not see him there? I bolted and tackle him, pinning him to the wall.

"Oh, hey Mitchell. What's up?" He ask nervously.

I huff and growl at him. "How much have you heard?"

"What?"

"HOW MUCH DID YOU HEAR?"

" Nothing, just enough to ruin your life."I slowly let him go. He walk pass me and laugh wickedly. Wow, he's even eviler than Jett. What will he do?

I got out of the locker room and the bell rings. Everyone got out and when Kendall was about to enter the Math hallway with Carlos, he end up fainting.

"Kendall!"I run up to him.

"What happen?" James ask.

"He just groan, complaining that it hurts and then recently pass out." Carlos comment.

"Someone get the nurse!" I hollers.

"On my way!" Jo says running to get help.

"I'm coming with you!" Camille follows.

In seconds, the nurse came and James and Carlos got carry him to the infirmary.

Well, one day of school done, turns out, Kendall just tired from exhaustion and pain. No damage to the stitched wound. Thank God!

**Done, review please, next chapter tomorrow or in two days.**


	21. Cyberbullying Rumor

**Sup people! No need for a recap because there's nothing important in the last chapter. **

**OMG it's only a few more days left! Big Time Movie. I started loving the song 'Help' and 'Revolution'! from the Beatles. But Big Time rush makes the song even better! Well, let's get started!**

**I got this idea when I was watching the movie Cyberbully with my friend. We were on YouTube and like have no idea what do watch so I say "a movie" and she was like"okay. How about Cyberbully" and I was like, "okay, that will work." yeah, stupid little communication. My friend and I are weird. We act stupid when we're bored out of our minds. Yeah, so I got the idea when I watch that movie, enjoy!  
><strong>

**Logan's POV  
><strong>

It's the weekends, Saturday afternoon really, my friends and I have nothing to do. All we're doing right now is laying on the grass of my backyard and look bored at the clouds floating by.

"What do you want to do?" Kendall ask

"No idea, James?" I ask looking at him

"No clue."

"Carlos?"

"Hey look, I see a bunny on a kangaroo's pouch ." Carlos smile pointing at the clouds. That's our Carlos, being so childish.

"Let's play 'Would You Rather'." James recommends.

"Sure." Carlos answer.

"Okay, you go first." Kendall says. Okay, that's a good idea.

"Okay, Logan," James ask

"Yes?"

"Would you rather be stuck in an elevator for three days, or do surgery on Kendall?"

"What the hell?" Kendall says awkwardly

I shoot up looking at my brunette friend. "Damn James! I'm not answering that!"

"Why not?" He laughs,

"You know I'm claustrophobic!"

"Okay, then how about doing..."

"If I have to (Even though I don't have to) do surgery on my boyfriend, I will not, I will make someone else do it"

"Just choose one."

"Fine, surgery ." If i do it on Kendall, it will save him if he needs it.

"Great, now-"

"Let's play 'Truth or Dare'!" Carlos suddenly change the game.

"What?" I ask

"Ask someone."

"Oh, okay, uh... I got nothing." I can't think of anything.

"Hey guys!" Someone call, I see Katie running towards us.

"What's up baby sis?"Kendall ask sitting up.

"You have a problem."

"What is it?" James ask

"Check Kyle's profile."

What did he do? "Wait, Katie, how do you know Kyle?" Carlos ask

"I have my reasons." She said and run away, thinking that we might explode.

"Okay, anyways what did he post of his wall?" Kendall ask clearly annoyed. We all eye each other suspiciously.

"Internet!" I holler and we all four got our phones out and check what Kyle had posted.

Kyle posted last night.

_Logan Mitchell is a badass traitor. He and Kendall Knight had a huge fight and he shot him, that's the real truth. Kendall told me.  
><em>

"Shit!" Kendall exclaim. "That's a damn lie!"

"I hate Kyle!" Carlos exclaim.

"Who doesn't?" James ask with anger.

"Wait, look at the comments." Carlos tell us sadly.

_I thought so- Blond Jennifer  
><em>

_Badass Logan- Curly Jennifer  
><em>

_Looks true to me.- Camille Roberts  
><em>

_21 likes_

_Logan is so bad everyone hates him.- Kyle  
><em>

_I hate him-Stephanie King  
><em>

_Poor Kendall, hate Logan- Jo Taylor  
><em>

_Me too, hate him, he shot his boyfriend all because he's mad at him?-Lucy Stone  
><em>

_Almost everyone hates him now-Kyle_

_I can't believe it- Dak Zevon  
><em>

_Me either- Camille Roberts  
><em>

_I knew he has a bad side but never show it.- Lucy Stones  
><em>

_I thought so- Jacob  
><em>

_I always thought he was a pacifist but never mind, he's way worse.-Kyle  
><em>

_He's a jerk.- Jett Stetson  
><em>

_An assassin and fugitive- Jacob  
><em>

_A gay jerk.- Jett Stetson  
><em>

"No! Jett and Kyle's a jerk!" Kendall yells at the phone.

"I've been cyberbullyed." I say in a soft voice.

As I read more of the hateful and hurtful comments, I keep breathing heavily, about to cry. Everyone hates me, including Jo, Camille, Lucy, Stephanie, and Dak. Everyone hates me! And I was about to be liked again. Everyone hates me just because what Kyle posted. I can't believe people believe him.

"Logan?" James ask in concern.

"You're alright Logan?" Carlos ask

I lean my head suddenly on Kendall. This hurts so bad!

I heard a little hiss from my boyfriend. "Logan, you alright?" He ask. I got up, and run back into the house, still breathing heavily, trying not to cry until I'm alone.

Kyle's right when he said he will do something that can ruin my life, it works. Everyone hates me even more!

**Kendall's POV**

I can't believe it. Maybe I do. Now Logan is the most hatest person ever in school.

Logan started breathing heavily. I look at him. He lean on me unexpectedly, making me jump. This hurts, my scar is still healing and this hurts. I wince, hold my breath, trying not to scream, then hiss in pain. "Logan, you alright?" I ask. It seems like Logan noticed my pain because he got off of me, stand up, and run back to his house.

"Logan! Come back!" I call out. I hope he doesn't try to kill himself again. I got up and follow him to the house.

I heard whining coming from the bathroom. He's so sensitive, makes me wonder why I love him in the first place. I came in and saw Logan trying to open the bottle of pills. I have a feeling he's gonna overdose it. That's not good.

"Logan!"

"What?" He practically scream at me.

"Put it down! Do you really wanted to leave me?"

"No but-"

"Then, Put it down!" I say sternly.

"But-"

"Put it down!" I scream quickly.

But-" He refuse.

"Logan, PUT. IT. DOWN!" I growl. He didn't do it right away, but he hesitatingly put the bottle on the edge of the sink.

I smile."Good, now let's-" Before I could finish, he snatched the bottle off the edge of the sink and try to run away, but I grab him in the middle of his body. He was able to open the bottle. I try to grab it from him but some pills pour out to the floor. Some in it hands. That was a perfect opportunity for him to make his move. I try to stop him. He just pop them in his mouth! "No! Logan! Spit it out!" I end up slapping his back in order to make him spit the pills out, didn't work. Then I cup my hands on his face, repeatedly yelling "Spit it out!" to him. What! I panicked! My boyfriend is in danger and I can't think very well so I end up doing that! It worked. He did spit it out... of my face. Reminder to myself: Never to make him spit something out when my face is near his.

"Kendall! What have you done!"He ask then slide down to the floor with his back against the tub.

"No, what have _you_ done!"

"Kendall! It's over! No one likes me!"

"But I do! Including James and Carlos!"

"No they don't! They hate me just like everyone else!"I shook my head and crouch down beside him.

"No we don't." James and Carlos' voice. I look up and see them standing near the door frame.

"We love you Logan." James says

"All three of us loves you." Carlos adds

"But you guys really know what happened! I shot him by accident and you know that because you saw it! No one else does and think Kyle's story is true! Now they hate me, including Camille, Jo, Lucy, Dak, and Stephanie!" Logan cries putting his head down to hide his face.

I hug his frame. But he got out of my grip and run out of the bathroom to his room; slamming the door shut. I turn back to the other two. "We gotta do something about this."

Carlos and James nod.

"Now how are we gonna get rid of Kyle just like we did with Jett?" James ask

"We could get another knife and out it in his bag again." Carlos suggested.

" I don't want to jump on you again."

"Let's dig a hole somewhere on his way to school and make it a electrocuted pit! And when he falls in on his way to school then-" James suggested.

"No, it's too risky." I say "And... we don't want him... dead."

"So what are we gonna do? We can't just do nothing so Kyle can make Logan a useless person and commit suicide for the third time."

"He just tried."I say

"We know." They both said simultaneously.

"I'm going to clean all these pills off the floor now."

"You shall you need help?" Carlos ask

"No thanks."

"Okay, I'm hungry, I'm going to get something from the kitchen." Carlos left to the kitchen. James follow.

I close the door and started cleaning up.

**Logan's POV**

After I run back to my room, I cry on my bed, burying my face in my pillow . Wow, didn't know I could hold back my tears for that long.

"I hate my life. I hate my life. I hate my life!" I keep muffling. My friends betray me! All that's left is Kendall, James, and Carlos. But I feel it's not enough. It's in the internet and everyone saw it! They will arrest me! I don't do well in prison!

**Kendall's POV**

I was done cleaning up a minute after and then there's a small knock on the bathroom door.

"Yes?"

"Can I have an aspirin?" Sounds like Logan. His voice is soft.

"Why do you want an aspirin? "

"Crying gives me a headache." Really? Is that even possible? Well, just in case, I'm gonna give him some.I open the medicine cabinet and get out a bottle of aspirin and got two out. I put it back and open the door ajar. I don't want to see what he looks like after crying. I mean every time I see what he looks like after tearing up, my heart breaks. I put my arm out handing him two aspirin, making sure he doesn't overdose it.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

**Logan's POV**

After Kendall gave me two little aspirin, I walk to the kitchen to get myself a glass of water and swallow it down. After I was done, I saw Carlos and James sitting at the kitchen table eating lasagna. Wait, is that my lasagna?

"Oh, hey Logan!" Carlos greet smiling. James punch his arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

James give him a glare.

"Are you guys eating my leftover lunch?" I ask

"Yeah, why? Is that the only one?"James ask

"Yeah."

"Oh... Carlos, I thought there's another plate!"

"No,"

"Anyways, you want some?"

"No, I'm good." I say.

"Anyways, Kendall, Carlos, and I will try to do something about this. It's your first time being cyberbullied, right."

"Right."

"I know it hurts buddy, not like I experience it before."

"Yeah..."

"Guys! I know what to do!" Kendall burst out the bathroom door. He stare at me. "You good?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>It's Monday, I don't want to go to school. Things will get out of control and people will hate me. It's not like I haven't been hated before, but some people will be like not going near me, or jump me.<p>

That's what I thought, until I enter the school's double door. When I enter, people were like asking me questions like a bunch of paparazzi. I walk in, people disperse.

The whole school day was a disaster. Not like beating me disaster, now it's like people annoying and ignoring me kind of disaster. I walk home alone, turning to the alley again. No, NOT to cry, but to be alone. This alley is actually my private place now, which is ironic because it's not even private.

I lean my back against the brick wall, standing, put my ipod on and listen. I stuff my hands in my pocket after I pick a song.

**Kendall's POV**

Walking home alone. I search everywhere for Logan but he's nowhere to be found.

"Hey, I found him." Carlos smile. "Hey Logan!" I run up to Carlos and see Logan in the alley, leaning his back against the wall listening to his ipod

"I don't think he could here you." James laugh.

I walk closer to my boyfriend, I listen to the song he's singing.

_"Just don't give up. I am working it out. Please don't give in. I don't let you down. It messed me up. Need a second to breathe, just keep coming around. Hey, what do you want from me, what do you want from me. What do you want from me._"

I smile at him. I love his singing voice. I started singing along. When I did, Logan turn to me. I expect him to jump, but he didn't. He just smile and motion me to come closer. I come closer and join him.

_"Yea, it's plain to see, that baby you're beautiful, there's nothing wrong with you. Cause it's me, yea I'm a freak. But thanks for lovin' me. Cause you're doing it perfectly. There might have been a time when I would let you step away, I wouldn't even try, but I think you could save my life. Just don't give up. I am working it out. Please don't give in. I don't let you down. It messed me up. Need a second to breathe, just keep coming around. Hey, what do you want from me, what do you want from me. What do you want from me." _

You know, singing with someone is funner then you think. Even if it's a sad song.

**Done, so what do you think? Hey, you know what Logan did there? He sing the song he was listening to? Yeah, that's what I do. I go to school and lean on the wall of my school and mumble the words. I always listen to that song. It's how I feel a lot in school, invisible. But I'm fine with that. Well, review please! I always listen to that song and never get bored. Well bye and review!**


	22. Revenge

**Hi! What's up? Well, only have one thing to say. OMG! I love you guys! All the reviews! OMG! I love you all for reviewing! That means a lot! That shows me all you guys love my story so much! Thank you! Well, nothing else. I'm gonna thank you guys that the ending... whenever the ending is. Not sure. I might add more then I expected. What whatever. Let's get this story on the road!**

**You know what? I forgot something. I have two OC's in this story. So for you to undesrtand it. Imagine Kyle looks like Max Schneider from How to Rock and Jacob looks like Drake Bell from Drake and Josh. Just sayin'. Lame? All well.  
><strong>

I'm a disgrace to the world. The entire student body hates my guts. Some are full of fear. Most are seeing me as a repulsive jerk. It took me a while. I didn't know why people believe in Kyle in the first place, until I reread his post. Checking the ending, I see it said "Kendall told me." That makes a lot of sense! Everyone believe Kendall, not Kyle! Of course! But I'm still a disgrace.

"Logan."

"Yeah Carlos?"

" You want to expose Kyle first and then drag Kendall to the bathroom and make out?"

"Sure... No, well actually, yes but. I'll tell you when we get there."

"Wonder why we take the bus in the morning and walk in the afternoon." James wonder.

"Because we get tired in the morning and got a lot of energy in the afternoon." Kendall states.

"We're here!" Carlos says excitedly.I bet he's exited to get the plan started.

We all got out of the bus. Well, Carlos jump out and run in.

"Wait Carlos!" James calls. Carlos stop and spin around.

"What?"

"We need the stuff.

"Oh yeah."

"Okay," I dig my backpack for the stuff. "Here's a glasses that has a hidden camera in it." I would have pick hat cam, but we're not allow hats in school.

"James, you wear the glasses cam." I say.

"Why?"

"One, you need it for the mission, second, you look cute."

"No I don't!"

**A/N: You all saw what James look like with glasses on. He looks cute. You agree?**

"Fine, I'll where it." I say putting it in my pocket.

"Okay, how about this. Carlos and Kendall, you go to the restroom and wait for me." I face my boyfriend. "Kendall, you wait for me in the second stall from the sink." I instruct.

"What am I gonna do?" Carlos ask

"You be look out."

"How about me?" James ask.

"If Kyle grab me and try to kill me, grab him. Hold him tight until I get to the restroom.

"Can I do something else?"

"Yeah, you either do that or you go to the restroom with Carlos to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid or retarded."

"Is that the same as stupid?"

"Yeah wanna do it?"

"Yeah... okay, I'll hold Kyle back.

"Great, let's move!" All four of us run in the school is all of us disperse in different direction.

I walk, people still asking me questions, causing my head to spin. I try to ignore, but somehow it's too much.

I walk in and to my locker. Getting my stuff in.

"I still can't belive after all I did for you, you still didn't kill yourself."I heard Kyle's voice.

I turn around. "Yeah,"

"How about I make it worth your wild?"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Remember the deal we made?"

I stare at him confuse. "I never made any deal with you."

"I know... so, you wanna go to the alley so I can rape you so you will feel even more in pain then this and you'll finally kill yourself?"

Thinking about him, imagining him raping me, runs a chill up my spine. It's so cold!

He grab my torso and lift me up. Okay, this is getting way too old! I jerked, trying to get his hands off of me. Didn't work. For the first time of my life, I'm showing no fear. I exhale deeply. I dig into my pocket for a little, silver, pocket laser stick. I got it out and point it to his face. I press it. The beaming red light hits him. I move it around. Really? Nothing? No pain?

"Oh cool light, give me that."

I give him the light.

"Now let me go."

"No."

"Okay, I have no choice. JAMES!" I scream his name.

"Oh! You have a new boyfriend now?"

"Shut up."I snap

He turn to the students. "Hey everyone! James is Logan's new boyfriend! Because he is too mad at Kendall and shoot him now they broke up!"

He turn back to me. "Here's another rumor." He whisper. "Now where is your new boyfriend? Did he rejected you?"

I roll my eyes then I see James sneaking up behind Kyle.

He say in a deep evil voice, making my enemy gasp. "Okay, first of all, I'm not his boyfriend. Second, I will kill you." James pull Kyle back and started beating him up and holding him back. Kyle finally let go of me, dropping me. I yelp. I run to the bathroom.

I got in and run in to the second stall and meet my boyfriend there. I put the fake glasses cam on.

"You look nice with that glasses on." Kendall comment.

"Thanks."

"Kyle's coming!" Carlos tells us.

Okay, time for the kissing. Kendall lean and we kiss.

A few seconds later, the stall door swished opened and we break apart. We saw Kyle standing there, staring at us with a sly smile.

"Wow, this is... wow!"He exclaim then started laughing."Logan, you look very stupid with those glasses!"

"Yeah... so Kyle tell us this." Kendall started. "You posted on Facebook that Logan shot me because of a fight right?"

"Yeah."

"Is that true?" I ask smirking

"No, I made that up."

All three of us walk out.

"So, the truth is that Logan shot Kendall by accident. Is that right?" Carlos ask

"Yeah, that's what I heard."

"So you were eavesdropping?" James ask coming in.

"Yep."

"And is Logan my boyfriend?"

"Huh?" Kendall ask in shock.

"No, it's just saying that to people to make Logan hate himself even more when he's more disgrace to people."

"And here's the most important question: Why did you do that? Why do you really want me to suffer?" I ask

" I just did that fake post rumor because I hate you. I want you to suffer so you can commit suicide. And after you do, Kendall will feel really usless and I will rule the school and have the power to control people!"

"So your saying you want rule the school."

"Well, that's one reason."

"And what's the other reason?" James ask

"To me, Logan is a big, fatass loser. I see him as a know-it-all, a brainiac that will have no friends and will die alone. People will only love him for his money if he gets rich. No one really love him. I bet Kendall really hates him and Carlos and you is just want to hang out with him just to bring him down later." Then he face me. "Because Logan is a Big, fat, ugly, brainy, loser."

"I'm fat?" I frown.

"No your not baby." Kendall hug me. "You are skinny. Skinnier than him." he stop, realizing what he just said. What is he thinking? That I suffer from anorexia nervosa or bulimia? His eyes widen a little. "Wow, that sound way wrong!"

"Yes it is." Carlos nods.

"Way wrong." James adds.

"Edit it out?"

"Let's"

"Wait, 'edit'? Am I being filmed?" Kyle ask."That's not a real glasses! That's a video cam glasses!" Kyle took it. "I know what you guys are gonna do! Later losers." He run out the bathroom.

"After him!" Kendall charge out. We all run out trying to catch him. People make room.

Carlos got to him and tackle him to the floor, making him drop the glasses. And with my gymnastics move, I run and jump high in the air. I jump over them and got the glasses. Getting the video chip out and put it in my pocket.

"I got it!" I yell until someone tackle me down, making me drop the glasses, but I don't care.

"Oh sorry Logan." Sounds like Carlos.

I can see Kyle got the glasses. Then said "Ha-ha! Later losers!" And run away."

"Get him!" James yell but I grab him. "No not so fast!"

"But he got-"

"I got the chip."

"Yes!" Kendall cheer.

"So the video is safe?" Carlos ask

"Yeah. We got the video, Kyle got the fake glasses."

We all cheer. Now we're gonna wait until after school to edit it, then put it on the internet!

School was over and we all went to Kendall's house. I put the chip in and edit the video. After I'm done, we put it on Facebook. I can't wait to see all the hateful comments Kyle will get.

**Done! So what do you think? Review please!  
><strong>


	23. Heaven Or Hell

**Hi! What's up? Nothing to say, let's get started!**

**Logan's POV**

Just done edit and posted the video.

Once again, I sleep in Kendall's house, just 'cause I want to. I sleep on his bed and he sleep on the floor. He took his shirt off. Oh god! I bit my lips. He's body is just perfect. Not like I never saw him shirtless before. He lay on the blankets on the floor.

"Goodnight Logie."

"Goodnight Kenny."

And I drifted off to sleep.

_I wake up, looking around me as I float in thin air. It looks like Heaven to me. I'm floating as if most or all of the gravity is gone from the gravitational pole. Enjoying my flight in the air, I smile as I see clouds floating by and a light breeze hits my face and through my hair. I went though one of the clouds. Since the water evaporates and condensates it the clouds, it feels like a moist cotton ball. A mist in a white fluffy substance. I was enjoying my ride until the gravity came back and I fall. Fear fills my insides. It's like falling out of a helicopter without a parachute. I hit the hard ground with a thud. Surprisingly, I felt no pain. I stand up, looking at my surroundings. I see nothing. Like everything is plain white. I'm in the middle of nowhere. I hear a crack from below. I glance down. The crack is increasing in size below my feet. It brakes into pieces and I fall though in the hole. I scream until I hit rock bottom. Literally! Now it cause me pain. I groan in pain. I look up once more seeing myself in some sort of place. Looks like I'm in a sedimentary rock canyon. I see a river of lava. a firewall in all directions, and a geyser that spits out fire! I hear laughing from above. I tilt my head up. There I see Kyle and Jett. Looking at me from the hole. They're smiling me slyly and laughing evilly, enjoying my tormenting self in Hell. I spin around fanatically looking for a way out. Can't see anything. Then I hear an unfamiliar echo voice. _

_"The Devil controls your nightmares. The Angel controls your sweet dreams." It says. What is that mean?_

_Hissing was heard. The ground burns my feet. Compare it to standing on a really hot, dry concrete, barefooted on a 103 degrees or more on a hot, humid summer day when the sun is blazing HOT! Better yet, standing on Mercury, or worse, the sun! Sweat came out of my forehead. Trickling down my face. I scream at the top of my lungs as the burning sensation heats me up. The horrible agonizing feeling! I can't take it!_

_"Logan!" I hear my name call._

_I turn my direction to the voice. I see a staircase and on top of it is Kendall. A big smile plastered on my face. The burning keeps trying to kill me, like it's actually burning my flesh! I run for my life, away from the spot to the stairs. I'm losing power! The heat in Hell is draining my energy! As I was about to take the first step, I collapse on my knees. Panting hard, causing my throat to burn. I choke. _

_"Logan! Come On! Hurry up!"Kendall cries.  
><em>

_"I'm trying!" I choke out._

_I cough, sweating rapidly. I try to stand back up to the stairs. I end up crawling up. I'm exhausted! Out of breath. Can't breathe! I keep panting and climbing. Feels like hours. I stop. Dropping down. Still coughing, sweating, and panting. _

_"Here." _

_I look up, still breathing awfully heavily. Kendall is offering his hand. I shakily grab it. He grips on I hear fire roaring. Then an explosion from behind. I glance over my shoulder. A wave of fire crashes down near the stairs. Then the fire climb it's way up. Kendall grips my hand firmly and pull me up, carrying me over his shoulder. He run as fast as he can away from the deadly element. He runs until he hits an escalator. He steps on, letting it automatically go up. But I see the fire made its way near us. _

_ "Kendall! Fire's coming! " I warn him. Without thinking, he just throws me further up. "Okay, OW!" I got up and run. Kendall started running pass me. Wow, a moving escalator that goes up and us running up, how convincing. Took us a while to escape the blaze, but we on top of a stop and look blaze keeps cpming but stop when it hit the last step up. The fire crackles like a campfire then it disappear. Really, it just vanished, poof! I grin to Kendall_

_"Thank you"_

_"No problem." _

_Then I realized something. He wouldn't call me if he wasn't saving me, right? "Hey, when I was down there in Hell, My feet were burning. It sizzles. You call me that time, just to save me, right?" _

_"Yep." _

_"How do you know its gonna happen?"_

_"I just do." _

_"Thank you." I hug his frame and he embrace it.  
><em>

**Kendall's POV**

_I found myself in a dark plce. Everything is pitched black! Until, a single spotlight hits me. It then disappear and right in front of me. I squint my eyes then shield it. I walk closer to the light, wondering what awaits me on the other side. _

_"What lies behind it?" I wonder_

_I walk through and something came to view. I stop since all I see is an old, rusty, metal double doors. I grab the handle but it burns! I immediately let go. _

_"Shit! I hiss. _

_I look at my palms. Red and throbbing. I blow on it 'til its cool. I look back at the door. I have a feeling fire is behind it. I kick it open and run in, seeing myself in a firey place. Looks like I'm in some sort of canyon. Nothing but a small amount of fire in it. I walk around, seein' if there are any clues to where I might be. From the looks of it, I guess I'm in a volcano. My guess is volcano. _

_Volcano? _

_Earth's mantel? _

_Earth's other crust?_

_Hell?_

_No idea._

_Then, the geyser spits fire right in front of me! It stops and I see someone in a ring of fire. Someone familiar. When I got a better view, my eyes got wide as I saw who it is. _

_"Dad?" _

_"Hi Kendall." He greet me with a warm smile. _

_"Dad!" I tackle him in a hug. "I miss you!" _

_"Miss you too buddy." _

_"Dad. I miss you so much... I-"_

_"Shh, I'm here." He sooth rubbing my back.  
><em>

_"Why did you have to go? Why did you leave me? Or mom? Or Katie?" _

_"It's not important right now. You have a mission to accomplish son." _

_"What is that?" I ask _

_"You don't have much time. Now, I have to go now." _

_"Wait! What do I have to do?"But it's too late. He's gone. _

I shot up turning my head frantically around. Then I see Logan, tossing and turning in discomfort. Then, he fall off the bed with a thud.I stand up and carry him back in bed. I was so tired I didn't really pay attention what I was doing. I end up falling a sleep again, not knowing where.

_I'm back to where I left off. A dream in this Hell place.I hear a loud distance scream. It sounds like..._

_"Logan." I run to the direction of the scream and I stop at the top of the staircase. I see Logan standing in place screaming in pain. Steam came out from beneath him. I scream his name._

_"Logan!" _

_He got up the stairs. He look miserable. I know the agonizing feeling he's feeling right now. Poor Logan. _

_Took us a while, but I save him and we got up to the clouds.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's POV<strong>

I wake up the next morning founding Kendall in bed with me. My eye widen as I see him in bed with me, still shirtless. I scream. He shot up.

"What? Oh, hi baby."

"How did... I mean are you in bed with me?"

"You fell out of bed in the middle of the night and I carry you back up, but then I guess I got in bed with you without even realizing it."

"Did we have any... you know!"

"No we didn't do anything sexual."

I am still freaking out here!

"Well, let's get dress and go to school."

"Okay..." I say. I feel like gagging after what I just thought I experienced. But I luckily didn't. I'm not ready! Not until we're marry which I have a feeling will happen someday. Now I'm still... freaked out!_  
><em>

Everyone started hating Kyle now! But he's still act the way he is. Well, not exactly. He ignores me now, that's different, I guess. I am so happy! Kendall's happy when I'm happy. In fact, he is so ecstatic that he ended up doing his famous happy dance... in front of people in the hallways. That was embarrassing to him but people care less. Now they sent another security guard to spy on him like they did with Jett.

Nothing except Kyle gave me a busted lip. Well, he threaten me that he will punch me and such after seeing the video, making him the most hated person in school. Then he punch me, giving me a busted lip. So, he got expelled. Tasting blood in my mouth is so damn gross! I got use to it though, but still I was a vampire, my opinion in blood will be totally heterogeneous.

But Kendall didn't care. He just kiss me, no matter if I have a busted lip or not. He doesn't care he might taste my blood. I love that guy!

**Done, what do you think? Review please!**


	24. Close to the Edge

**Hi what's up? OMG! Did you see Big Time Movie? OMG I did and it was awesome! If possible, I'll be blabbing about it to no end! Well, no time for that! Let's get this show on the road!**

**And sorry for the long wait, I have a bad case of writer's block. **

**Kendall's POV**

I just took a shower. I got out and got my sweats on. I ruffle my soak hair with a towel. I walk into my room and sit on the office chair, spinning around and face my computer. I got on to Facebook. I look around seeing people's post.

_Carlos' posted: Playin' hockey w/ James in the house! I'm in big trouble!_

I giggle at his post. Oh Carlos. I roll my eyes, smiling. I comment.

_You're dead -Kendall Knight_

_Not as dead as Logan :(-James Diamond_

I raise my eyebrow.

_What do you mean?- Kendall Knight_

_The enemy is on it again- Carlos Garcia_

I was about to type something until my phone ring. It's setting next to my computer. I pick it up and answer, not bothering to check the number ID.

" Hello? "

A deep voice came though "Check my status."

"Who is this?"

"Check my status" He repeats.

"Who is this?" I repeat.

"Check my status goddamn you!" The voice is now clear. I recognized immediately and I enrage in flames. I hastily got on his page and there's a link in blue. I click on it and another website popped up right in front of me.

There was an unknown website some cold-blooded creature created about Logan. It listed all the false horrid things Logan _never_ did.

_Jerk_

_Freak_

_Whore_

_Slut_

_Cheater_

_Gay_

_Smoker_

All of those are comments. IT'S ALL A LIE! It was edited to make it look like Logan did something bad. I check the views of the website and it's about over 2 hundred thousand already! Some are from people in school, who left negative comments about my boyfriend. I hope Logan hasn't seen this. If he does, that means... I gulps nervously hoping the thing that is running through my mind doesn't happen yet.

"Did you see it? This is for him getting me expelled!" He voiced though the phone.

I clench my fist, about to punch the wall. I grip on the phone.

"FUCK YOU KYLE! FUCK. YOU!" I scream and slam the phone down. I turn my computer off and run downstairs.

"I sense trouble." I hear Katie says to herself. "What's the probs big brother?"She ask as I run pass her.

"Now now baby sister! I'm in the middle of a cyberbullying crisis again!" I run out the door, slamming the front door.

Running to Logan's house in the night. It was about to rain. The thunder booms and lightning struck. When I got there, I feel a small drop on my nose. I knock on the door boisterously. Mrs. Mitchell open the door. I give her a warm smile.

"May I come in? I need to tell Logan something."

"I'm sorry Kendall, but this isn't a good time." She was about to slowly close the door, but I stop her.

"Please, I think I can help Logan."

She sighs "Come on in." I step in and run upstairs. I burst in Logan's room without thinking. I hope I didn't startle him. The lights were off. I saw him also on his computer. The only light source in the room. He's on the Youtube video. Oh no. I walk slowly up to him and kneel down beside him.

"Logan?" No answer. "Logiebear?" Nothing. "Baby?" I try again. Then he turn his head down slowly towards me. Tear stains on his cheeks, still sliding down. He whimpers. He let out a shaky breath and it let out.

"It's happening again Kendall." He whisper. He got off the chair and kneel too. He lean and bury his face on my chest. I wrap my arms around him. He cry softly on me as the the light of the lighting flash and the thundery noise booms.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's POV<strong>

_I'm standing close to the edge, and I witness all those things you said. I've tried not to let them in. But here I'm standing close to the edge. Close to the edge._**  
><strong>

It's been a week since it happens. It's a week since I thought everything had came to an end, but not exactly. I am still a wanted teen in school. What do I mean by that? I got cyberbully again yesterday, and _this_.

_How was I suppose to know? Not to hate, but to care. A distance dream that I forgot, could have served me so well. So, so well._

Kendall didn't go to school today because he end up getting a cold since he walk home last night, not bothering to stay, tell me or bring an umbrella. So I go alone. James and Carlos are no where to be found. I just walk to school alone with my hands stuffed in my pockets and a mist of rain falling on me. I didn't care if I get a cold too. I hope no one saw the video yet. When I got to school, I got an unpleasant surprise. People were snickering, calling me a freak all day. Not just a freak. A whore, a jerk, cheater, a smoker and other bad comments you can think of. They also throw stuff and punch me, pinning me, trip me. Wow, back to the beginning again. After school, same routine, hiding. Crying, you get it. I roll myself into a ball. I hate my sensitive self. I got that from my mom. HATE IT!

_Can't you see that it's not my fault? It's just the way I've been brought up. Another person I can blame. Another way to hide my pain._

After finishing my depressional moment, I got out my notebook and write down a plan.

"Logan?" I heard a voice. I look up, there I see Carlos. I'm glad he's here. I give him a sad smile. He sit next to me. "What are you up to?"

"Just writing a plan I just thought of."

"What for?"

"It... it will help people understand why bullying is a torturous weapon everyone can use and how much it can cause pain, even when they don't know they are using it." I explain. Carlos just stare at me blankly. "You have no idea what I just said, did you?"

"Not exactly, I do understand, sort of. I just don't get how bullying is a weapon." I give him a small laugh.

"You'll find out soon." My lips form a frown. I tell him seriously: "Carlos, I want you to tell Kyle, Jett, and Tom to go to the school's auditorium next Thursday after first period. I need them to understand the message I'm going to do."

"Sure, but why?"

"People just won't understand 'til they hit rock bottom and realized their victim is hanging close to the edge." I lay my head on his shoulder while he comfort me.

_Don't you think that ordinary people with ordinary problems don't suffer? Well I'm begging you to hold your lips tight. There's all of these people. Close to the edge, be not forgotten_ _all who have fallen. All who have fallen. All who have fallen, have fallen, have fallen._

* * *

><p>It's been a week and I HAD ENOUGH! Luckily it's Thursday and it's time to get my plan into action! I burst in the school's double doors, making everyone jump. I march him angrily. I got my stuff in my locker and into History. I sit next to Kendall, as always. When everyone was in class the morning announcement came on. It's James turn.<p>

"Good morning Minnesota High! As you all know me, as the vice-king of the school, and the second most important student in school, James Diamond!"

I see Kendall rolling his eyes out of my peripherals. I shoot up out my seat and march out the door.

"Logan, sit down!" The teacher instructed.

"No!" I shout closing the door and run to the office and burst in to the announcement private room. There is James, sitting on the chair, announcing the lunch. When he was done with the lunch announcement, I turn to me.

"Hey Logan!" He grin.

"Get out of that chair Diamond!"I've been planning this a few days now, and I'm not going to wait until the last day of school to do it. But I know Mrs. Dixon won't allow it so I persuade her to let me do it and she did. Today.

"Whoa, chill out man." He say putting his hands up and getting out the chair, with his fear face on.

I grab the intercom , take a deep breath to calm my nerves down, and speak into it. "Students of Minnesota High! I'm Logan Mitchell and I have a very important announcement for you. All students report to the auditorium after first period right away! If I don't see you there, I will-!"

Then Kendall burst in "Don't you dare finish that sentence!"He knows what I was going to say and it's not gonna be pretty. I was about to say that if no one goes to the auditorium, I will make Kendall kill them if they don't get the message.

"Don't worry, I won't." I assure.

Then James takes the intercom out of my hand and speak in. "Sorry for scaring you all. You all will go to the auditorium like Logan said. He got permission, right Loges?"

"Right James." I mutter.

"Anyways, have a splendid day." He finish and put the intercom down. Then yell at my face. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Ugh, if you must know, I was... I was... getting publicity... uh" I got lost. He's pressure me and I can't think. "I mean... KENDALL MADE ME DO IT!" I lie panicking.

Kendall stare at me confuse. "What, no I didn't. I have no idea what my crazy boyfriend is up to and I wasn't inform this except to bring my guitar today- which I did!" Crazy? He's calling me crazy? I am not crazy!

"I AM NOT CRAZY!" I growl in front of Kendall's face. I am so enrage that I'm not realizing what I'm doing. By the time I can see, I calm down.

"Logan... are you... insane?" James ask. He can't say the right words.

"I am not insane, I'm sane." I answer taking a breath. "Now James," I poke my hands in my pocket and got out a disc. It took me a week to edit that thing to a successful understanding video. I hand it to him. "You play this at the assembly.

"What is this?" He question.

"You'll find out, just pop it in after I give you the cue"

"Sure."

Well, the plan is going perfectly. Well, not plan as in revenge, but plan as in a mission for something incredibly important. Kendall got his guitar, James has the disc I edit, and Carlos' getting Kyle, Jett, and Tom. This is going to work... I hope.

**Done, what do you think? Review please! The song was played is called Close to the Edge by Cameron Brown. I love it and I think it's perfect. Well, bye and review.  
><strong>


	25. What Hurt's the Most

**Hi what's up? Sorry for a long wait... which I guess was a few week... lol. Well, here is the next chapter. Have fun reading. **

After the morning announcement, James and I skip first period to go to the library to edit the video to make it better. It was a slide-show now it looks realistically. Actually, it is. I found out that my mom hid a ton of hidden cameras everywhere. Every room in the house, and my backpack, along with my shirts. Disturbing, but helpful.**  
><strong>

After first period was over, all four of us are backstage of the auditorium. I peek my head out the closed curtains. Looks like the whole student body is here, some people from Shakopee High are here. Not much teachers though since they're busy getting ready for the second period and other classes. People were chatting amongst themselves. We need to start. I poke back in and sigh. Carlos is late... again.

"Where is Carlos?" I ask impatiently. We need to start right away.

James groan. "He said he'll be here by-"

Carlos burst in from backstage door. "I'm here!"

"Why were you late?" Kendall ask.

"No time to explain!" I snap "Kendall, you play music for background music. James, you pop the DVD I gave you in the laptop. "And Carlos..." I pause. I don't know what he will do. He stare at me, wittingly. He might do something stupid so he's being witting. "I... you will help me." I turn to by boyfriend. "Kendall, if the video doesn't hit people, we will turn into song.

"Alright, what song?"

I thought for a moment. Then I got a perfect song, well, it's not perfect, but it's good enough. " The song you wrote for me."

"Great."He say and got out and sit on the stool in the corner of the stage.

"Now let's go!" I grab Carlos' arm and tug him onstage. Time to tell the school the truth. I grab the microphone. "Hi everybody!"

The room went mute.

I end up being brain dead right away. Seeing like a million eyes hit me hard. I was really confident of doing this. But now, I'm not. What is this feeling I'm feeling? I never felt this before. My room started to heat up like someone just turn up the thermostat to the highest it could be or like the whole auditorium having no roof.

"Uh... h-hi, as you all know I...I told all of you to come here." I stumble in words. I feel my forehead. Feeling wet and sticky. Oh no, this is not good. What's going on with me! I'M FREAKING OUT! "Yeah, I told you to be here because I got something every important to say." I gulps. "I.. You... uh."

"Logan?" Carlos whisper

"Yeah?"

"Are you having stage fright?" Oh, that's what I'm feeling. I nod. "Well, just calm down and pretend you're doing something, like a presentation for receiving a reward."

I guess that will work. I inhale deeply and slowly exhale.

Guitar background music started playing.

"Have you ever experience bullying before? Maybe you do. Maybe you don't. But the question is, why. Why do you do it? Why do you guys bully others, but, mostly me? Is it because, you got bullied yourself? Is it because you want revenge? Is it because you think it's entertaining? Or is it because you have nothing to do? Well, if your answer is entertaining or you have nothing to do, then-"

Carlos take the mic away from me. " They do it because they have nothing to do! Every student body, lay off! Get a life damn you!"

The music stopped.

"Carlos." I say sternly and take it back.

And the music start playing again.

"Anyways, the thing I'm trying to inform you guys is... stop. You see, I've been bullied, a lot. Ever since my first year of High School. I've been bullied physically, verbally, and the one that hurts the most, cyberbullying. I experience all. It hurts just too much, I feel like I'm useless. I feel like no one needs me here. That I don't need to be in this world anymore. So, that feeling of pain cause me to commit suicide."

Some people in the crowd gasp.

"Three times now." Carlos speak putting up three fingers then put it down.

"Yeah, first, I tried to fall off the school from the rooftop."

People started mumble then stay quiet after three must have known about that.

"I did it because of...of someone."

Carlos speaks again "Here's a hint: He's the most most wanted criminal ever."

I put my head down and pinch the bridge of my nose. That's the wrong question to ask Carlos.

" Joseph Kony." Someone answer. I put my head up and shake my head no.

"No it's not him!" Carlos lean and whisper in my ear. "Who's Joseph Kony?"

I slap my forehead. "Carlos, give me the mic and go backstage with James."

"Fine." He groan and give me the mic.

"As I was saying, I'm talking about my dad. He's the most wanted criminal in Minnesota. For murder and..." I pause. I then have the urge of breaking down.

"Child abuse." I hear Kendall answer. Oh yeah, I forgot there was another mic next to him.

"Yeah, that. But he wasn't abusing any child. He was abusing me. Yes. Me. I don't deserve to be bullied. I was already harassed since childhood!"

Everyone stare at me in awe.

"Yeah, so on with reason number two: After about two months or so later, I try to kill myself again. I felt useless. My three best friends in the whole world stop hanging around with me. I felt lonely and empty. After that, you guys started to bully me again. Why? Is it because since Kendall's not by my side you guys can hurt me?"

People shrugs.

"So, I felt really empty inside and I realized you guys just like me because of Kendall. Why? Is not right. Anyways, I got tired of living so I try to kill myself with a gun. But things got out of hand when Carlos gave me a heart attack when he head-butted the door and I accidentally pull the trigger and-"

I hear Carlos finish my sentence from backstage. "You shot Kendall!"

Some people gasp.

"Would you shut the hell up and stop being a blabber mouth!" James yell

"Stop yelling at me!"

"Right. But he's alright now."

"Yeah I am." Kendall exclaim.

"Okay... so, for the last suicide. I tried to overdose pills. I did it because of cyberbullying. It hurts more then anything else. Kyle was the one who posted some rumor on Facebook and made a fake video or a website of me. Everyone started hating me even more and that aches my heart to know that. So that was my suicide story. Now I have this little video James and I edit together**"**

I run backstage and hook the laptop to a smart board that hangs on the wall facing the curtains along with two giant flat screens in the corner of the outside of backstage like concerts do. James put the DVD in the laptop. I turn it on and get ready. Carlos pull the curtains open. Now the whole auditorium can see the video. James press play we watch from the laptop as Kendall and everyone else in the auditorium watch from the smart board and flat screens.

The video shows everything. First it shows my being bullied in school a lot, mostly from my boyfriend. Then how I got abused by my dad. Next it skip to the day when Kendall save me from the falling off the school and it shows when after, he admits his crush for me.

It shows when he hits me, dared by Tom, when people were watching. It shows when he sings to me, shows me kissing him. It shows me about to suicide myself and shoot Kendall, and the hospital scene.

It shows my dad trying to kill me all the time. It shows me doing suicide number three and Kendall stopping me.

Okay, apparently, it shows almost everything that happened, except when Kendall sings 'Invisible' to me.

Everything was perfect until I saw a part where I try to swat a bee clumsily that entered my room with a racket. People laugh at that. I give James a glare. he must have put it there when I was gone to do something this morning.

"Sorry." He whisper.

"Why?" I ask

"It's funny!"

I throw my head at the other side to look at Carlos laughing hard. I punch his arm. he stop and turn back to the laptop.

It shows in HD so it looks like they people were watching a movie, with my voice over voice in there from time to time. It's about two in a half hours now. I feel like this is more like a movie than a slide show.

The whole auditorium erupts into applause after the video's over. I turn it off and all three of us got out and the applause slowly fades.

"Okay, this is it but, before it;s time to go, Kendall and I will sing a song for you." I tell the audience. I turn to James and Carlos. "You sing too." They know the song too. Kendall know the song by heart and sing it to them for some reason.

Kendall started strumming.

At almost at the end, James and Carlos back away and let me and Kendall sing together._  
><em>

_ "Oh, when the lights go down in the city_  
><em> You'll be right there shining bright <em>  
><em> You're a star and the sky's the limit<br>And I'll be right by your side_  
><em> Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me<em>  
><em> you're not gonna be invisible" <em>

After singing together, we look into each others' eyes and the crowd erupts again. Singing together is amazing. We kiss passionately. I feel like this is a real concert.

"Well, we're done here, that you for coming!" James speak into the mic.

Kendall and I stop.

"You did great."

"Thanks, I never had stage fright before. We sing together many time with the guys at all of our talent shows and such but this is different."

"That's because you were doing it alone." Of course, why don't I thought of that?

"I love you Kenny."

"Love you too Logie."

After my whole life of being empty, I know now what has been missing in my life. Kendall.

"Kendall, you complete my world."

He hug me and I dig my face low to his chest, comforting myself to his embrace.

"I know Logie. I know."

**Done, what do you think? That was confident of Logan and I love the ending, It's cute. Well review please! Oh and check out my new story 'Blood of Love' Read that please and review! Bye later!**


	26. Waiting For it To Come

**Hi fanfiction BTR readers! what's up? Nothing to say but. I LOVE YOU ALL! Thanks for reviewing! I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH! Well, have fun reading!**

**I would have thank everybody but there are too much of you I can't put all the names. but I'm gonna at least say THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!  
><strong>

**~~~A week later~~~**

**_Tuesday _  
><strong>

The whole day is amazing! Everyone in school apologies to me. I knew the whole auditorium announcement I did last week worked.

Well, today is Tuesday. Everything was normal until Tom, Jett, and Kyle came up to the four of us.

We stop, terror written all over our faces as they stare daggers at us. I hide behind Kendall.

"Well, well, well, look who got the courage to stand up and tell the world your secret." Kyle smirks.

I move back beside Kendall. "It's not a secret at all." I say simply.

"Oh, it's not? Well, the movie you did, looks real, congrats." Tom say sarcastically.

"It's real too." James say slowly.

"You two idiots." Jett mumbles.

"Hey! Are you calling us retarded?" Tom ask angrily

"Well, I'm not calling you a smart-ass."

"I am not a-"

"Oh shut up, you should be mad at something else like me kissing your girlfriend."

Now is face is full of envy. "You what!"

"You heard me!"

"Okay, that's it!" The two started to fight physically like in cartoons. Kyle joins in.

"Stupid" I say

"Brainless" James adds

"Fucked up" Kendall calls.

"Assholes."Carlos finish the sentence.

The four of us walks away from the three.

"Hey, guess what tomorrow is." My boyfriend ask excitedly. I was excited as well.

"Yep!" We all exclaim simultaneously.

"Yearbooks!" I say

"Prom!" James grin

"The last day of school!" Carlos cheers. We all stare at him.

"Yes, not yet And no." Kendall smiles at each of why Kendall's excited for yearbooks. I am because we will sign each others' with love.

"We only have three days left in school and the prom is actually Thursday."

"I'm gonna win prom king and best face in the yearbook." Of course you will James.

"I doubt it. I don't think there's a category for that." Kendall tell him and James frown. "I say Carlos is going to win class clown." He jokes.

I grin. "And Kendall and I are going to win..."

"Best couple!" James and Carlos finish.

"Yep. Now who's gonna win best smile, or best eyes?" Carlos ask

"Not sure but let's wait for tomorrow."James says.

"And the prom? First the spring dance, now the prom? Amazing!"

"The school plans for everything!"

"The prom is Thursday night. And we still have lots to do." I inform.

"I was inform that the prom's going to be just like the Spring Dance except there will be a karaoke machine." Kendall say. Karaoke? Really? Well, I guess that's best.

"Now let's go home and get ready for the last three days of school!"

We all run home and get ready for the last three days. I can't wait!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wednesday- Yearbooks<em> **

We got our yearbooks during first period. All we did was go around the classroom asking people to sign it. I have history and I'm happy!

The whole way was the same. Signing yearbooks. Then it was the end of the day. All four of us sit on the bench at the rooftop. I like it here. We all look at the yearbook. The names are ordered in alphabetical order by last names. So James goes first. Then Carlos. Kendall, and lastly, me.

"Wow, you look cute Logan." Kendall look at my photo.

"You too." I smile.

"I look perfect." James grin.

"Of course you do." Carlos roll his eyes. "Hey, look at the clubs. I look at Carlos' yearbook and see he has turn to the page where the clubs are. We all look at the picture of the hockey team.

"I look good in that too." James smirk. I look around. And see everyone. Kendall is next to James in the picture and I was at the bottom with Carlos and... wait, me? Since when did I join the hockey team? I can't remember anything.

"Hey, when did I join the hockey team?"

"Oh, remember after the game against Shakapee High, Couch Goldsmith wanted you to join and you said yes." Kendall then chuckle.

"Really? I didn't remember that."

"Oh, that's because you went to the gym one day after school and the coach said you'll join right away." Carlos laugh. How is that funny? Oh wait, I think I remeber what happen.

It was after school and I was about to go to the library and I read a book and walking at the same time and I end up going to the gym and hear chattering. I look up and see Kendall, James, and Carlos talking to Coach Goldsmith. Then he come over to me and ask should I join, then I got hit in the head by something and I end up saying came picture day and that happened again.

"Hey, let's look at the 'Best' in the last few pages." I flip through the pages and find the pages. We only focus on the ones us or our friends won in.

**(A/N: I'm making up the categories.)**

_Best Smile: Logan Mitchell_

_Best Hair:James Diamond_

_Best Eyes: Kendall Knight_

_Best Moves: Logan Mitchell_

_Best Couple: Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell_

_Most likely to succeed: Logan Mitchell_

_Most Spirited: Jo Taylor_

_Most Dramatic:Camille Roberts_

_Most Talented: Lucy Stones._

_Most Popular: James Diamond_

_Most Athletic: James Diamond_

_Class Clown: Carlos Garcia_

_Class Pet:Logan Mitchell_

I was surprise. Not just because I won a lot. But the most popular. James? I thought it was Kendall. Oh well. He's still the most popular in my book.

"Ha! I'm most popular, I top you Kendall!" James gloat.

"It doesn't matter."

"How come I'm the only class clown?" Carlos ask sadly.

"Because you are."

"I'm too much of a into school." I say.

"Yeah but people also pick you as best moves and best smile."

"I do have a cute smile." I admit.

"Yep, you're cute and smart."

"And you're cute. Also calm, cool, and collected." I give Kendall a peck on the lips.

"Hey, look at the very back." James instruct. I turn to the very back and the last page is not a page. It's a small poster. I flip it and it opens horizontally and saw a picture of me and Kendall together sitting at the bottom of the stairs smiling at each other.

"I have that too." Kendall smile.

"Me too."

"Not me." Carlos say.

"Well, I checked the whole school and no one has the poster except for you two. You guys are special to the school." James explain.

"That's great. This is amazing." I stare at the poster. I love it. I'm gonna put it on my wall.

"You guys didn't sign it yet." Carlos give us a pen and we sign his. I found out none of us had signed each others yearbooks yet. That's weird. I thought I did. Most of them said HAGS. "Have a great summer" or "have a good summer".

The three signs mine's.

_Have fun with your summer with Kendall! Hope your summer's gonna be awesome with me! -James._

_Have a very fun and amazing summer Logan, hope we can hang out all the time during the summer. -Carlos. _

_Have a great, loving, safe, fun summer Logie. You are the best boyfriend I've ever had and I'll never forget you. Remember. I'm not going anywhere unless you go. If you go, I'll follow your footsteps. Follow your dream. Don't you worry, I'll be with you. Forever -Kendall, your loving boyfriend._

Then Kendall put a big heart around his signing message. I stare at Kendall's note in my yearbook. He put his arm around my neck, and kiss my cheeks.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thursday- Prom Night<strong>_

"Okay, who's your date this time James?" I ask

"Penny."

"Have fun." Kendall say and he run to the dance floor. He turn to Carlos. "Now who's your date?"

"Stephanie."

"Have fun. Then he left.

"Let's join our friends at the dance floor." I look at my boyfriend.

"Lets." We walk to the dance floor and dance the night away and party til the roof blows up.

This is just like the Spring Dance.

When its time for karaoke. People want me, Kendall, James, and Carlos to sing together as a quartet. We sang two songs we made up for the prom. Music Sounds Better With U and Time of Our Lives. After that was over, we got down the stage and let the DJ do everything with music.

I went to get some punch. I listen to the music and tap my fingers on the table to the rhythm of the song,

_Damn, damn girl you doin' well. And I though you were innocent. You put this heart and put it through hell. But still your magnificent._

'Not over you'. Like it. I started mumbling along.

"Hey, there you are!" Carlos came up to me. "Where's Kendall?"

"He went to the restroom."

"Oh, same with Stephanie." Okay, don't need to know that. "So what's up?"

"Bored."

"Yep, I can't wait til tomorrow!"

"Yep, the last day of school!"

"Hey Logan." Kendal came over and grab punch.

"Hey, there you are. Took you a while."

"Yeah, I was doing something."

"Have fun you two." Carlos grabs a tortilla chip and put it with salsa and pop it in his walk away.

"Let's dance."

We just eat and drink ,now we're dancing again. We got to the dance floor and the song change to "What Makes You Beautiful" By One Direction Then later it's "Part of Me"By Katy Perry and "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen.

The last song playing for the prom is " I Like It Like That" By Hot Chelle Rae

This is the best prom night, people were having fun and vote for prom king and queen.

"Now, who won Prom king and Queen?" James ask eagerly.

"Hello everybody!" Principle Dixon stand onstage speaking in the microphone. "Now it's time to announce prom king and queen!"

"Please be me! Please me be!" James crosses his fingers.

"The prom king is..."

"Hurry up."

" Kendall Knight! "

"Damn it!"

I lean my head sideways in confusion. " Huh?" With a very confuse expression on my face. I thought its gonna be me. Oh well, who cares right? Everyone claps.

"And your prom queen is..."

Oh now I found what's bad about this. Kendall might act stupid and date the queen. Hope it's not Jo. Please it can't be Jo!

"Please not Jo, please not Jo." I cross my fingers.

"Jo Taylor!"

"Damn it!"

I cross my arms over my chest as I watch what's going onstage. Kendall has a crown on and Jo has a tiara on. They bow.

Well, today was interesting. Good thing they didn't make out. Or kiss or hug... so yeah. Well, can't wait for tomorrow!

**Done, well, review please! Only two more chapters left! Have fun! Laters!**


	27. Last Day

**Hello people! What's up? Nothing to say, so let's go!**

Today's the last day of school! Finally! Kendall, Carlos, and I step off the bus and look at the door.

"Ready for the last day of school Logie?" Kendall ask.

"Yep, this year, Juniors, next year, Senior year." I smile.

"The word 'seniors' makes me think of old people." Carlos say. We give him a stare. He glance at us. "What? it's true!"

Kendall and I shake that off. "Well, let's enjoy our last day while it lasts, until next year."

"Hey, where's James?" Kendall frantically look around.

"He was late this morning and rode his bike." Carlos answer.

"Hey guys!" We all hear James yell and we saw him riding his bike around us then went to park on the bike rack.

"Hi James." We all greet and he walk up to us.

"Well, let's get started on our last day." He say and all four of us walk through the double doors together.

Since today's the last day of school, I'm gonna do something. Last days are usually when bully strikes. Happened to me before in my freshmen and sophomore years. Every year of the last day, I always do strikes. Like if something bad happens to me, I put in one strike. If it hits three, I announce that the last day's officially ruin for me. Unless something good happens to erase them. But I doubt that... or do I?

Anyways, for the last two last days of school of my High School life, the strikes I counted, went over 3, hell, it went over 5!

History was normal. We didn't learn anything, at all... so yeah. Kendall and I just sit on chairs or desk and talk and laugh like he always do, while girls just say stuff like "Aw! I'm gonna miss you so much!" to their friends or 'I think I'm gonna cry." I have nothing to worry about, if my two best friends and my boyfriend stick to me all the way. History for thirty minutes and now it's PE! The teacher just told us we can do whatever we want. The boys and I play floor hockey like we always do, for an hour.

But while playing, something hit my back with great force. "Ow!" I scream and look behind me. There I saw Jett. He just through a basketball at me! Yeah, people let him be in school for the last week. Although, he told me his weeks at juvenile detention center was a living hell, which he definitely deserves. Being hit by him. I call it strike one. Even though it's no big deal, I still say it's a strike.

"Hey Jett! Have a load of this!" Jacob shouts as he throws the basketball back to Jett, hitting him on the stomach. The guys and I wince at the sight. I smile at Jacob. Yeah, he's one of my friends, but not much. Technically he's been around me and Kendall for a while now, but ignore, so none of us noticed him, until the beginning of Spring. He's not a big part either.

"Well, he deserves that." Carlos laughs.

"Yeah he does!" James exclaim.

"Yeah? You like that?" Jacob ask. " Next time I'll do that with a 20 lbs medicine ball!"

Okay, now he's going too far. We really don't wanna kill him... or send him to the hospital.

After gym, I stop at the science hallway and give Kendall a kiss on the cheek.

"Where's James this time?" I ask " And Carlos?"

"Oh, during the locker room, James got his shirt stuck in his locker, while he was wearing it, so Carlos' trying to help him."

"So he got in the locker room, change into his normal clothes but his shirt got caught on a bolt and he clothes it and forgot to turn to lock in and he try to get it off with Carlos' help." I guess.

He give me a blank stare then said and nod. "Yeah, something like that."

"See you at lunch baby." I say and walk in the science hallway. I stop at my track as I heard shouting from behind. I glance over my shoulder and saw Carlos and James running and shoving each other in the halls and go in, doesn't took long until they realized they went in the wrong direction. They turn back and went in the right way. Someone tripped me and I fall and some kick my right rib and my stomach. I groan and look up, seeing Kyle did it. Jett and Kyle will never change, will they?

"Logan?" I hear James voice. I look back and he was offering his hand. I grab it and he pull me up and slap my back.

"Thanks."

"No problem... so strike two?"

"Yep." He knows about my stupid strike thing. But I don't think it will hit three. Jett did his part, and Kyle, who else? Tom doesn't go to our school so I'm good.

The warning bell rings. "Come on let's go to class." He grab my hand and run in and take our seats. We're only like three seconds away by walking, what's the rush? Why did I just ask that?

"Where's Kyle?" after he kick me, I saw him turn to the classroom and go in, but now I can't find him.

The bell rings again. I smirk, guess Kyle's late. And he just ran in. Great.

"Kyle, why are you late?" The teacher ask

"Kyle got in the class before the bell ran then Jennifer chased him down the halls."Oh here we go again.

"Stop talking in third-person."

"He can't!"

"He has mental problems." I lie, smirking. The teacher then left.

Then James adds "His brain is only small enough to fit third-person speech. One speech gets in and the second speech tries, it get's kicked out!"

The entire class laughs.

"Shut up Diamond!" He growl.

"Tell that to the whole class, oh wait, you can't because you're brain is too tiny, it could only see half the class!" Some people laugh this time.

"I say shut up!"

"Hey, if I have a time watch or a time machine, I would go back to this morning and pack some duct tape and tape you to the wall!"

"Shut the hell up!"

"Better yet, your mouth." I say crossing my arms.

"Oh!" People yell.

"You're a jackass!" He yell at me.

"Why not a new word for that." I hear Kendall's voice. I turn to the door and saw him there. He skip class, did he? Nice! He walk over to my side and kiss my cheek.

"Like asshole?" He ask Kendall

"No, like 'Kyle'!" James laugh

"Oh, burn!" Kendall exclaim.

He came and lean over between mine and James' desk. "You three better shut the fuck up or else..." He stop his threatening sentence and grab his notebook and actually tear it in half! " That notebook will be you three." He finish and walk away.

"I thought he was gonna use a textbook." I say to James and Kendall. I turn to my blond boyfriend. "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"My geography teacher let me be here for a while."

"Wow, is he nice?" James ask .

"Eh..." Is his response.

"Hello best friend!" I know what that means!

"Carlos!" We look at the door.

"What are you doing skipping?" James ask

"Algebra's a pain." He answers.

I made a confuse face. "But you don't learn anything."

"No, I mean it's a pain today because non of my best friends are there. So what did I miss?"

"An argument and talk backs."

"Can't wait until lunch!"

At lunch, Kendall, James, and I told everyone at our table about what happened in Science.

"Wow!" Jo say.

"How strong is that dude anyways?" Lucy ask

"Didn't know he could be that strong!" Camille say.

"He just tear up a whole notebook in half." Carlos say.

"That idiot has problems." Dak laughs.

"Tell that to my ribs and my stomach, it has problems because of him." I say rubbing my belly, hissing a little when I touch my ribs. I only have a small amount on my tray since I can't eat cause of pain.

Later in Home Ec. Nothing really happens but Kendall and I, being along, and kissing in the corner, talking, laughing. Everyone is just doing nothing but talk in particular.

Then it's English, me and Carlos talking, talking about our break, what are we gonna do for the summer vacation and such.

After school, the four of us went home. I'm glad I only have two strikes this time.

**~~~Skip to tonight~~~**

Here I am, alone in my dark room, watching my home movie. Well, it's the same video I showed to the whole auditorium the other day. It's so sad.**  
><strong>

"Logan?" I hear Kendall enter my room. He sits on my bed and wrap his arms around me. "Whatcha watching?"

"Just the video about me." I smile. I cried a lot after watching the first half of that. That's went the torturing begins. I shed tears again when it came the part when Kendall sang 'Sorry' to me and it's over and I kissed him.

"Baby, are alright?"

"Yeah, it's just..." I sniffs " watching this, makes me feel I'm reliving that horrible, tragic moment all over again."

He hug me tighter. "Please don't cry. When you cry tears of misery and disappointment, it makes me wanna cry. It hurts and it aches to see you miserable. "

"I know." I whisper and turn off the TV and cry on his shoulder.

"Logan, the pain, suffering, the the bullying, and abusing is already over, it's left behind, you moved on."

"Yeah, but its still living in my memories."

"You can make new memories, with me, starting tomorrow. All your misery, I will flush them all town the toilet, not a single one will be missed."

I chuckle and he wipe my tears away. He started singing softly in my ear._ "Cause everything inside it never comes out right__. And when I see you cry it makes me want to die. I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you__. And I know I can't take it back__. I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round__. And I just wanted to say I'm sorry." _He stops and kiss my cheek.

"Thank you." I say.

"Yeah, that could be our song."

"Because the lyrics makes sense with the situation?"

"No, because I sang you that song before our first kiss."

"Oh yeah." I chuckle. and kiss his lips.

**Done! Well, the next chapter will be the last! Or will it? No! I decided to do it all the way to thirty!** **So, if you have any ideas for the next chapter like Logan's vacation with Kendall or whatever you want it to be, review! Well, BYE! LATERS!**


	28. Dreams, The Wish and Moments

**Sup? Sorry it took a long time. SO SORRY! I have many reasons that I'm not tellin' ya cuz it's depressing. But I'm good! Well, this will be a good chapter since it's gonna be the their summer break...well their last two days of summer break. No problems! Or will there? Well, let's get this show on the road! Also, I'm gonna add a One Direction song in here. I wanna do it! lol, well, enjoy the show!  
><strong>

**Logan's POV  
><strong>

I stare at the dot in front of me. Concentrating on it. I close my right eye to focus in the middle. I concentrate on the circumstance, diameter, and the radius of the circle and eye at the pointy needle and back. I focus on the target and I throw the dart and it hit.

"Bulls-eye!" I cheer.

"Ooh, my turn!" James took my dart off the target dart board and end up shoving me out of the way, making me fall on the floor with a thud.

"Blindfold!" Carlos quickly pull James' purple bandanna over his eye and he let out a shriek throwing the dart. It was heading towards Kendall who's standing next to James' bed.

"Duck in cover!" He scream and jump on the bed to dodge. and it hit the wall.

"Carlos!" James yell, pulling his bandanna off.

"Sorry I'm all hyper than usual I'm all hyper and jittery Ha-ha you should have seen Kendall's face when he screams and jump on the bed he almost fell off!" He say in one quick run-off sentence.

I roll my eyes. "Alright, who gave Carlos coffee?"

"Not me." Kendall and James say innocently. What happened this morning?

James say " I asked Carlos to buy some coffee this morning and... oh shit."

"What?" Kendall ask

"He bought one caffeine and one decaf and I guess he mixed them up. The decaf's suppose to be for him!"

"Well it's too late now!" Carlos smile running and jumping on the bed.

"Yeah, it's the afternoon and now it entered your system." I say.**  
><strong>

Kendall chuckle. "But I have to admit. It is adorable to see our ball of energy overloading." He might be adorable, but this is just too much! I'm terrified! He's running around and jumping off walls like an uncontrollable, unstoppable bouncing ball! Yep... I'm too pessimistic. Hate it.

"Kendall!" Carlos laugh and tackle him off the bed with a thud, laughing his head off. Ah! My baby! I run to his side trying to help.

"Carlos! Get off of me!" But he disobey. Giving up the struggling fight to get him off, he sigh and put his head down in defeat. "How long will the coffee wear off?"

James shrugs.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." A big smile plasters on my face.

"Yeah! I can't wait! Where are we going Kendall? Huh?" Carlos ask running and jumping on the bed.

"Can someone make him stop?" James ask "He's ruining my bed and I took a long time making that and I can't get my allowance if it's not made by the time my mom get's home!" Yep, James makes his bed each morning and his mom checks every night. Don't know why though.

I nod to him and look at the clock. I've known Carlos long enough to know when exactly he's gonna stop. The others two too, but they don't pay attention. I look at the red second-hand that's moving. "He will stop in three... two... one." and he fall flat on the bed, no movement, acting like he's dead.

My boyfriend mouthed 'wow' and stand back up. After a minute of awkward silence, James started poking Carlos. "Is he dead?"

"I can't stand it! I wish its tomorrow now!" Kendall exclaim excitedly.

Why are we all psyched? Kendall, James, Carlos, and I are going on vacation. I really have no idea where we're going though, but I can tell it's going to be fun. Kendall was planning something and he had to beg repeatedly. Carlos and James had nothing to do so they wanna join the fun. I'm fine with that... I guess. With my green eyed sweetheart, it will be a magnificent Summer Break. I asked Kendall where we're going, but he wants it to be a surprise. Whatever it is, I'm sure it will blow me away.

**Kendall's POV**

**Tonight...  
><strong>

I can't wait for tomorrow. I plop down on my bed and smile. I set my head on the pillow, waiting for my eyes to get heavy. As I wait, I stare at the ceiling thinking.

I wonder if it's a good idea to let Carlos and James join. Is it a good... and safe? Nothing will go wrong, right? I can't wait. I know where to take Logan. It's somewhere I've been before. It's a memorable place. **  
><strong>

My eyes are getting heavy and I let them fall.

_"This is gonna be a great adventure!" Smile Carlos and continue blabbing._

_"Carlos! You're squishing me!" James yell._

_"I was hoping it was gonna be only us Kenny, you promise!" Logan whine. Yes, I did promise him. Never knew this will affect him, a lot._

_The whole car was a riot. I can't concentrate. I bang my head on the steering wheel once and look up and continue driving. "Kill me." I mumble. I finally got to a stoplight. The riot is still going on. __ The two in the back now arguing, my boyfriend is sitting next to me sorta whining. _

_This is not him._

_This is not what I want._

_I hope its gonna be peaceful, but it's not. It's worse._

_I feel like my head's exploding. I got a headache. I spin my head around, inflamed and scream at the top of my lungs. "WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP!" The car is now in complete silence. Only the sound of cars passing and distanced car horn was heard.  
><em>

_"Sorry Kendall." Carlos and James apologies simultaneously, hanging their heads down shamefacedly._ _I turn back around and focus._

_Then, there are car horns repeating to beep. Not from many, but single. I adjust my rear view mirror to see. There's a black 4x4 right behind, going beside us. As the four of us turn to the right to see, my eyes are flaming with anger. This is the time for the competition; usually, I can't resist, but I have to refuse. I added a growl as I saw who was driving after he put the window down. Three guys. I thought I never have to see them again, but they're here. _

_"Hey! Are you gonna race us, or are you a wussy to do it?" The school rival team captain ask. "First one's to not get hit by a vehicle, wins!" That is so stupid!_

_Everything around me was blurry except for the one I was glaring at. Then, I saw Logan. I eye him. He opened the glove department. My eyes widen at what he pulled out. Where the hell did that come from? And who put that in there? I can think of two reasons for him to use that at this very moment. 1, he's gonna defend, or he's gonna use it to so he can't wake up and go to sleep forever. Please not that. For a split second, I thought he was pointing it to them, but then he move it to himself. No! I turn back to Carlos and James. They're just staring, frighteningly. I turn back. Logan as a blank expression on his face. No emotion is showing. I look down. I saw him slowly pulling the trigger. Why is seeing them always makes him wanna commit suicide? This is getting ridiculous. _

_I slap the gun out of his hand and it fell but not until it shoots before hitting the car floor. It hit them, and their 4x4 started to spin out of control and off the road, sitting a tree. It hit... a damn tree! What the hell was that?  
><em>

I shoot up, panting, wetness on my face. I knew it wasn't real. There's no way I gun can be in the glove compartment! Anyways, what is up with my dreams lately? Ever since I dated Logan, all my dreams are always about him getting harmed or trying to kill himself! Okay, almost all. Two of them before. First it was Logan shot himself with a gun, then the Hell thing, NOW THIS? Why am I keep having that dream? I thought it will be over since the last day of school.

I sigh. "Okay, reminder to myself: Check for a gun in the glove department... or anywhere in the car." I breathe, saying that to myself.

* * *

><p>Here I am. in my car, with two hooligans and my baby, running their mouths and bickering like there's no freedom in the world. Well, I guess it won't be as bad as my dream.<p>

Here's how my vacation has gone out so far.

First I drove the three to the place for about two hours.

"So bored. So bored. SOOOO BORED!" Carlos complain.

"Shut up, Carlos." I snaps, not taking eyes off the road.

I stop at the stoplight and look all around me. The road really, to see if anything is coming by. No cars in sight. I sigh in relief. Then I check the glove department. My sigh got louder. Thank god!

"You alright Ken?" Logan ask, sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, I'm fine... now." I smile at him and go.

Next, my tire popped because some damn drunk moron throw a glass bottle on the road, making it shatter into pieces. The car is spinning out of control! We scream in terror.

"James! Hold me!" Carlos scream.

"Na- uh." he shakes his head. I see almost everything from the rear view mirror.I grip my hands firmly on the wheel; my knuckles turn white. I turn around to see the backseat and saw Carlos trying to hold him, screaming. The car is still spinning. I turn back forward. I try to hold on. I swift my head to Logan. Like all of us. He was screaming his lungs out. I finally got control and sigh in relief. Logan throw his head back.

"We didn't see that coming!" James gulps.

"No one does, idiot!" Logan retort.

"You know what Hortense? I-"

"I told you not to call me Hortense, David!"

"Hey! Don't call me by my middle name!"

"Besides, 'Logan' is your middle name." Carlos chirps "And we call you that."

"Shut up Roberto!" They both yell at him.

"Wh-what the hell?"

Since when did they started arguing about their middle names? Oh please don't call me Donald!... and the bickering is happening again.

"Would you guys... SHUT UP!" I scream and they stop immediately.

"I'm sorry Kenny." Logan look down shamefully.

"It's fine Logan. I was actually hoping this will be a quiet time for us. You know. When I pictured out vacation, I didn't know it's gonna be like this. This is way out of the picture."

"Yeah..."

After about thirty more minutes of total silence, we are here! I park the car and smile.

**Logan's POV**

This is amazing! It's the beach and not just that, but we made it just in time to see the sunset! **  
><strong>

"We're at the beach..." James say flatly. I guess he didn't wanna be here.

"C'mon James!" Carlos call grabbing the taller boy's hand. "Let's run around like party animals!"

He then sigh. "With a surfboard, and a girl... and maybe a party, I'll be good for the time being." The next thing he knew, he was dragged to the water.

"Hey guys!" I call out "You wanna see the sunset?"

"No thanks!" They both answer in unison.

"Let's go Logie!" Kendall laugh and drag me to the pier dock. Why are we here? We stop at the edge and sit down, swinging our legs down below. "Isn't this beautiful?" I nod. He look down at the water and smile. "You know Logan. There's a reason why I picked this place to begin with." We know another beach that's closer than this and it also has a pier dock, but I wonder why this place. I stare at him, waiting for him to proceed. He look up at the sun, that's now slowly setting down the horizon. "My dad use to bring me here, all the time when I was little, before you moved here when you're eight." A smile brightens on my face. He face me and I grin. "He said one day, I'll come back here with someone I love. He said there's a legion about this pier, that says: Make a wish after the sun had completely set. Stare at a constellation that glows. If you and your partner wish for something similar to theirs, it will come true. Don't tell 'til the constellations stops their glow."

Wow, there's a lot in my mind I wanna wish for. What do I want that is similar to Kendall? I know it's something about me, but what?

I notice he has a very concern face on. But not just that. confusion too. What's the matter?

"Hey, what's buggin' you babe?" I ask

"Logan... you know the all my dreams lately, as been a nightmare and I told you about it?"

"Yeah, two of them. The Firey Hell and the gun thing I killed myself." He nod slowly. "What did you dream last night?"

He told me about his nightmare. Every detail he can remember. Those bastards! "...But I still wonder why I still have them. It should be over by now."

"Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen now. I'm not gonna try to kill myself again." I assure. He nods and smile then watch the sunset with me.

"Logan! Look, a glowing constellation!" He point up above after the sun had set. I look up as well in amaze as I saw the stars form a glowing heart. "Ready?"

I turn to him. "I...I don't know what to wish for Ken."

"Just wish for something you really want. What you want for years. Just listen to your heart, it will tell you the answer."

One look in those emerald eyes, hits the spot. I know exactly what to wish for. I turn and face the heart constellation. I close my eyes and wish.

I just want everything to be normal. I want everything to be perfect. I want my life to be normal. Live a normal teenage life with Kendall beside me every step of the way. No more bullying with physical violence or criticism. No more abusing from my father. I wish, I'll always have Kendall and nothing will make me lose him. Even if I ever think about committing suicide again, or think about harming myself. I will never leave his side ever again.

I open my eyes slowly and look at the stars again. The glow slowly fades.

"What did you wish for?" Kendall ask, startling me a bit. I turn to him.

"What did you wish for?" I copy, chuckling.

He frown. "Something very serious."

I frown as well and look down at the water. "You wish for your dad back, did you?"

"Not even close. I wish for you." I stare at him. I knew it.

"I wished for you to be safe. Nothing will ever harm you emotionally for physically. I wished for you to feel grateful and not useless and cause you to try to harm or destroy yourself. I can't live if you're gone Logan. I will protect you, even if it means getting hurt myself. If I'm gone, Logan, don't follow me. Follow your dream until you're ready. Don't go after I do, because you will miss the opportunities that are ahead of you."

"But you will follow me when I'm gone."

"Yeah, but my dream is just to be a hockey player, nothing else. But sometimes, I don't feel like that's a real career. Being a doctor is a real career. The job you will take and be successful at it and I will cheer you on." That is true. Wow, Kendall really cares about me... a lot. More than I intended him to be.

Later, of Carlos and James goofing off, at least that's what I thought, we all made a fire and sit around, relaxing. The stars up there are covered up by a blanket of cloud. Cumulus clouds. The moon shines so brightly, the whole sky looks dark blue.

James and Carlos are sleeping.

I felt my eyelids are about to weigh heavier. I lie my head on his lap. "Thank you for this wonderful day Ken."

"No problem."Then I noticed something. He did it. He succeeded.

"Hey Kenny?" He chuckle.

"What?"

"I don't think you know but you achieved."

"On what?"

"You promise me that this whole summer you will make me forget everything. You will make me forget about my past and move on. You replaced my bad memories with good ones."

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?"

"Yep. And in two day's we're goin' back to school." I remind the horrible part.

"Damn it." He mutter and I chuckle.

"I love you Kenny."

"Love you too Logie." He fingered through my hair.

Kendall started to sing.

"_Shut the door_  
><em> Turn the light off<em>  
><em> I wanna be with you<em>  
><em> I wanna feel your love<em>  
><em> I wanna lay beside you<em>  
><em> I cannot hide this<em>  
><em> Even though I try<em>

_Heart beats harder_  
><em> Time escapes me<em>  
><em> Trembling hands<em>  
><em> Touch skin<em>  
><em> It makes this harder<em>  
><em> And the tears stream down my face<em>

_If we could only have this life_  
><em> For one more day<em>  
><em> If we could only turn back time"<em>

And me and Kendall sing the chorus as a duet.

"_You know I'll be_  
><em> Your life<em>  
><em> Your voice<em>  
><em> Your reason to be<em>  
><em> My love<em>  
><em> My heart<em>  
><em> Is breathing for this<em>  
><em> Moment<em>  
><em> In time<em>  
><em> I'll find the words to say<em>  
><em> Before you leave me today"<em>

Kendall sings.

_"Close the door_  
><em> Throw the key<em>  
><em> Don't wanna be reminded<em>  
><em> Don't wanna be seen<em>  
><em> Don't wanna be without you<em>  
><em> My judgment's clouded<em>  
><em>Like tonight's sky"<em>

_Me_

_ Hums are silent_  
><em> Voice is numb<em>  
><em> Try to scream out my lungs<em>  
><em> It makes this harder<em>  
><em> And the tears stream down my face<em>

Kendall.

_If we could only have this life_  
><em> For one more day<em>  
><em> If we could only turn back time<em>

Me and Kendall

_ You know I'll be_  
><em> Your life<em>  
><em> Your voice<em>  
><em> Your reason to be<em>  
><em> My love<em>  
><em> My heart<em>  
><em> Is breathing for this<em>  
><em> Moment<em>  
><em> In time<em>  
><em> I'll find the words to say<em>  
><em> Before you leave me today<em>

Kendall.

_Flashing lights in my mind_  
><em> Going back to the time<em>  
><em> Playing games in the street<em>  
><em> Kicking balls with my feet<em>

_ There's a numb in my toes_  
><em> Standing close to the edge<em>

_ There's a pile of my clothes_  
><em> At the end of your bed<em>

_ As I feel myself fall_  
><em> Make a joke of it all<em>

And lastly,again, me and Kendall.

_You know I'll be_  
><em> Your life<em>  
><em> Your voice<em>  
><em> Your reason to be<em>  
><em> My love<em>  
><em> My heart<em>  
><em> Is breathing for this<em>  
><em> Moment<em>  
><em> In time<em>  
><em> I'll find the words to say<em>  
><em> Before you leave me today"<em>

I stop singing as I close my eyes and listen to Kendall's sweet, soft, soulful voice sing the last part alone.

_ You know I'll be_  
><em> Your life<em>  
><em> Your voice<em>  
><em> Your reason to be<em>  
><em> My love<em>  
><em> My heart<em>  
><em> Is breathing for this<em>  
><em> Moment<em>  
><em> In time<em>  
><em> I'll find the words to say<em>  
><em> Before you leave me today<em>

Now this is our song. I thought is was 'Sorry' but I guess it's gonna be our memorable song now. This song fits our love life._  
><em>

"This will be our song." Kendall say.

"Yeah." I agree and drifted off the sleep.

**Done! What do you think? Review! That song's called 'Moments' by One Direction! I love that song.  
><strong>

**OMG I typed up about 4,000 words! OMG! That's a lot I have typed in a chapter before! Wow!  
><strong>

**Aw! The next chapter's gonna be the last! NO! I really love writing this, but don't worry! I'm gonna try to make the last chapter long as possible!... until I run out of idea's. :p So, the next chapter is about the boys going back to school, being Seniors now! Hurray! **

**If you want something to happen in the last chapter, PM me or review it. Any ideas you want, I'll try to put them in! well laters! REVIEW!**__  
><em>_


	29. Their Little Secret

**Sup! Two chapters left! Yeah, I mistaken you, I said this is the last, but it's really the chapter after this that is gonna be the last! Well, for this chapter I got a little help. Sir RCCS wants me to put something in this chapter. Well, have fun reading!**

**The beginning will be fluffy until the three boys hit Kendall's place.  
><strong>

**Logan's POV**

I'm ready. I got all my supplies in my bag. I got new clothes, and everything's ready. I grab it and swing it over my shoulder.**  
><strong>

I feel so happy! I grin the biggest grin I can. This is the first time in the long time I've been this excited to be in school again. I miss my friends! My three best guys in the world! Even though I've seen them two days ago, I felt like it's been the whole three months since we saw each other.

I grab the front door knob about to open it. I turn back. "Bye mom!" I wave.

"Bye sweetie!" She kiss my head and I left. To her, I'm still her little boy, but today, I'm fine with that. I feel like a little kid again, but it's the best feeling I had in years!

All the misery is gone. Usually, I would feel very anxious on the first day, but now I'm very confident. I know everything will perfect! I noticed it's only twenty minutes left until I have to be at the bus stop. Time to give the three a wake up call. I smirk as I walk to the first person's house that's close to mines. James.

I run there and knock on the door. Mrs. Diamond answers.

"Morning Logan." She greets with a warm smile.

"Hi Mrs. Diamond." I greet back.

She turn back and call out. "James! Logan is here!" And here comes James, sprinting to the door.

"Hey buddy!"

"Let's go give the other two a wake up call." I say and James walk out the door with me. Next up, Carlos' house. We stop at the front door. I was about to knock and ring the bell, but it open. Carlos was about to go out with us until Mrs. Garcia stops him, putting on his cap backwards. Where's his helmet?

"Aw,you look so cute with your hat on." Mrs. Garcia cooed.

"Mom, I'm not a child anymore, I'm 17!" Carlos whine.

Mr. Garcia chuckles "That's what you say, but your heart still say your still our little baby." He throw away his cap and put on his black helmet.

"Come on, let's go." James gesture him outside and Carlos give a his parents each a peck on the cheek and bounce out the door.

"Time to get Kendall!" Carlos exclaim.

We got to my boyfriend's house. I knock on the door. We wait for a minute. No answer. All of a sudden, Carlos started banging on the door. It opens. We look down and saw Katie, all groggy and her hair is mess up.

"Hi Katie."

"What do you want? Your banging woke me up!" She crankily say.

"We're here to wake Kendall up." Carlos smile.

"Good luck." She step aside and let us in.

"Where's your mom?" I ask.

"Sleeping." And she didn't hear the Carlos' banging? "She got her special earmuffs on." She finish.

We walk upstairs and found Kendall's door. We knock.

"WHAT?" He scream at the other side.

"Wake up Kendall!" James yell.

"Fuck this day!" It's the first day. He hate first days. I open the door and saw he's still asleep.

"Kendall. It's me, Logan." No answer. I turn to the two. "I know how to wake him up." I wink and sit on him on the bed. I lean down and press my lips on his, it didn't take long until he kiss me back.

"Hm? Oh Logie." He say against my lips. I sit up and his head lift up. "Morning baby."

"Morning."

Kendall smile at me. I stare into his green emerald. He turn his head to look behind me and his smile turn into confuse. "What are you guys doing?" I turn back and saw Carlos' arms are around James' waste and James' arm is around Carlos' neck and they're almost facing each other.

They turn to each other and quickly look away, unwrapping their arms and rubbing the back of their heads. "Oh, nothing." They answer nervously in unison.

"We're think it's cute to see you guys... you know!" Carlos say.

I lift my eyebrow and turn to Kendall. He furrow his eyebrows. Okay... weird. Very peculiar.

After a few minutes of helping Kendall get ready and got to the bus stop, we got in and saw new people on the bus. Must be Freshmen. I sit next to him, as always and James sit next to Carlos.

We later got to school and enter.

"Finally, Senior year." I sigh happily.

"Yeah, what classes do we have?" Kendall ask and we all got our folded sheet of paper out from our pocket that was mailed a few weeks ago. We unfold and compare.

We have lunch together. Same teachers different schedule. In order.

Logan- _PE/Health, History, Lunch, Chorus, Biology, Art, Geometry. Language Arts._

Kendall- _PE/Health, History, Lunch, Chorus, Chemistry, Home Ec', Geometry, Language Arts_.

James- _PE/Health, History, Lunch, Chorus, Drama, Language Arts, Geometry, Chemistry._

Carlos- _PE/Health, History,Lunch, Chorus, Language Arts, Art, Algebra, Biology._

Cool, I have five classes with Kendall! Sweet! Not counting lunch though. Although, all four of us have the same three classes together. I'm switching, Biology and Art. Art today, Biology tomorrow._  
><em>

"Oh man! I have art! Art is boring!" Carlos whine. Yeah, art with me. I got art as well becasue I didn't pick a second elective. "Well, at least I have you Logie." He wrap his arms around me.

"Hands off." Kendall order flatly, not taking eyes off his sheet. Carlos quickly got off and put his hands up.

"It's kinda creepy how Kendall does that." James shutter.

"Just like his mother." Carlos agree. "And Katie."

"And Penny's dad."

I chuckle. I noticed on the new bulletin board that there's a giant piece of white paper with peoples names on it and a three digit number with a letter. I know what that means.

I tap Kendall's shoulder and he look up. "Hey, they're up." I point.

He nod and he, Carlos, and James follow me to the bulletin board. Locker numbers! But not locker combination's.

I scan my name. Mitchell, Logan. There it is!

" Locker A356." I read. That's this floor, the first floor, which is where we are now.

"Knight, comma, Kendall. Locker A355" He reads. Ooh, a locker next to him, how convincing.

James found his locker number and smile. "I'm next to you guys.

"I can't find my name." Carlos frown. I search and chuckle.

"Found it." I chuckle. "Your locker is between me and James."

"Next to James! Yes!" He cheers.

"All of our lockers are next to each other, Carlitos." James say.

"Let's go to PE to get our locker combination." I say and we all run to the gym.

Well, PE was a bore. So are others until lunch. James and Carlos wind up missing during lunch. Where did they go? And they came back for chorus, where we show the chorus teacher our singing skills. James end up gloating. After that class, we was gone with Carlos. But he is suppose to go to Art class with me... well, he did, he got tardy, but luckily he didn't get trouble since it's only the first day. But we're Seniors; we should know where almost or all electives classes are by now!

The whole day was a bore. Every first day of school is away go over safety, drills, and information that is sort of irrelevant. Oh, and explaining what we're going to learn about for the whole year.

Kendall and I just got out of Language Arts, groaning, bored as hell for sitting all day long.

"Ugh! Finally this day is over." Kendall say

"And tomorrow something interesting finally happens." I add.

"yeah... I doubt that." He hates learning, I knew it.

"Hey, where are Carlos and James? I haven't seen them since chorus."

"Well, after that, it was time to separate for our next classes." I pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah, but when we entered the math hallway, I didn't see Carlos going to Geometry." True, same here. It's the first day, did he skip? Whatever, no harm was done anyways.

* * *

><p>It's the second day of school. I'm getting a little suspicious. The two ditched Lunch with me and Kendall. They never ditch lunch! Well, except for James who eithere go to the gym during lunch or library to clear his head. Why am I being suspicious now? It's only one day.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~A week later~~~<strong>

Okay! NOW I'm way over my head. They ditch, again! Lunch and this time, on the way home! Like we were suppose to walk home together, like always, but James and Carlos went hiding. He made a promise with me that they will walk with us this time. Even though I don't care, but this is unnecessary. I even once heard them talking behind my back when I was drinking from the water fountain. I turn to them and see them walk by. They are always with each other! In the Spring, it wasn't like this! Not even Summer! What's going on now? Are they developing love?**  
><strong>

It's Tuesday again, and the four of us are walking home.

"... and now everyone has to take a little quiz every morning in Biology. Who does that?" I ask the three.

"Yeah, that's a strict teacher alright." James say.

"But he is very cool if you don't piss him off."

Carlos look at the time. "Oh my god, James we have to go!" He grab the call brunette's arm and pull him away. This is the fifth time they did this.

"I'm starting to get worried." Kendall say.

"Same here Kenny. Same here."

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Three weeks later~~~<strong>

"Okay Diamond, what are you hiding?" I ask sternly.

"Nothing, I didn't do anything!"

" It's been three weeks and you go out with Carlos somewhere and ditch us. Lunch, after school, NOW the weekend!"

"Why the hell do you care? You have your Kendall. What do you want from me anyways?" It's true, I don't, but he's been ditching the same time as Carlos, well, kinda, which is now is deal by Kendall in his house. Are Carlos and James dating? NO WAY!

"You left the same time was Carlos. What are you guys doing? Are you two secretly dating?"

"What? No! I'm straight! Since when was I bi? like you?"

"When you kiss me last Spring?"

"That was Jett's stupid plan! Or was that Kyle? Oh what the hell! I like another girl in school anyways! And I demand you to open this damn door of yours!"

"No." I say crossing my arms.

"But... it's dark in here." I locked him in the closet, my closet only locks from the outside. Weird, I know. I wonder how Kendall's doing with Carlos, he should be taking it easy with him since he is too innocent to do anything.

**Kendall's POV**

"Kendall, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't tell you! I didn't want this to happen, I- I-" He sobs. He face down on my lap.

"Carlos, it's okay. I'm not mad."

He sniffs and pull his head up. "You're not?"

"No! I think it's pretty cute." I smile.

"No it's not! It's ridicules!" He sobs again

"It is! Should I tell Logan about this? He's worry about you and he will think it's cute too."

"NOOO! I don't want my best friend to know!"

"Alright, I'll keep your little secret."**  
><strong>

"Thanks Kenny. I love you."

"Love you too Carlos. If you need anything else. Don't hesitate to ask."

"You should be a therapist. You're great of helping people with problems like this."

I chuckle. "No."

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's POV<strong>

"Logan, yesterday, Carlos told me the cutest thing."

"Really, well, I have a hard time with James, pushing him in the closet."

He stare at me. "You pushed him... in a stupid closet?"

"Hey! It only as a lock in the outside!"

"So, to get the information out of him, you lock him and hold him hostage for his own will." I didn't this of me being that mean. But it's James. What should I do?

"No, I just think he's hiding a secret. A dirty little secret.

"A cute one." He smirk. Wait, does he know about this?

"Kendall! You know their secret?" I ask in shock. I might scare him a bit, he end up hesitating.

"No, all I know is-" He was interrupted by screaming.

We turn our heads to see a girl running away from two guys and another guy, who's all bruised up, trying to save her. The two grab her.

"Dustin!" Kendall yell, backing him up. He knows him?

"You know him?" I ask

"Yeah, he's my mom's friend's son." He answer.

"Hey! Let me go!" The girl scream.

"Hey you two! Leave her alone!" Dustin scream. He has brown hair and has blond highlights on his bangs.

"Or what?" the bully ask and try to hurt the girl. I recognized that voice from anywhere... oh no, he's back. You gave me up and ended up hurting another?

I noticed the two bully's faces. Kyle and Jett. Dude! Get a break! Go to another school or something! Or better yet, move to another damn state! Seniors against a Freshman? Not a fair game.

"Leave Emily alone or...or..." Dustin didn't do anything. He just stare angrily at them;maybe thinking of a good strategy.

I must help them. This actually remind me of me and Kendall. Like having me in Emily's shoes. I know what she's going through.

I feel like I'm living it all over again. I can feel Emily's empathy.

"Hey!" I yell. The four turn to me. "Leave her alone."  
>They just stare. "I had enough of this! I have seen people bullying people way too many times, and I was a victim. You know that! Don't you two learn anything at all? Now, let her go."<p>

"No." Jett answer simply.

"Let her go Jett!" Kendall growl. Again, a no. Kendall then punch him, trying not to hit Emily. Kyle hold him back. They got into a fight. "Logan, get Emily!"

I give Jett, who's holding her alone, a punch in the stomach and I got Emily before she falls. I let her down.

"Now leave them alone and never come back!" Kendall and I shout in unison. They stumble and run away.

"Emily," Dustin call.

She run and throw herself at him. "Dustin!" She turn to me. "Thank you Logan, Kendall."

We give her a warm smile. "You're welcome." And walk away.

"Remember when me and James use to do that to you?"  
>Kendall ask. "And Carlos try to save you?"<p>

"Yeah, but that's in the past..." I chuckle and smirk. "Now, what's James and Carlos' secret that you know of?" I ask and his eyes went wide.

* * *

><p>It's the next day, and in Geometry class, we had a substitute.<p>

"Okay, let's take role call." The sub started smirking, wanting to play a joke on him. I know exactly what he's thinking. He did this with Carlos once, it is pretty funny. Kendall was in on it too and wanted me to join, but I refuse... until now! "Okay... let's see... James Diamond?"

"Right here!" I raise my hand for the fun of it. Kendall and James try their hardest not to laugh. Wow, first time making a joke. Funny.

"Okay... Kendall Knight?"

"Here!" This time, James raise his hand and laugh.

"Alright, Logan Mitchell?"

"Present!" Kendall say and laugh.

**(I got that when watching South Park)**

"Okay..." Jo stare at us and scoff. "Boys."

"I know right." Camille say "But we gotta love 'em."

"True."

All through out class, I noticed James had need taping his finger tips on his desk and staring at the clock for an hour while everyone was doing a worksheet. What is he waiting for?

After the bell ring, he sprint out immediately. I was about to follow him, but Kendall pull me away.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." He say and we both go to Language Arts. While walking, there, I saw James and Carlos walking to the science hallway.

I keep staring and tap my boyfriend. "Hey, I'm kinda thirsty, I'm going to get some water alright?"

"Alright, be back." He say and go to Language Arts to wait for me.

After I saw he was out of sight, I run to the science hallway and stop at the corner and peek in. There I see James and Carlos, standing in the middle of the hallway, talking. Later Carlos hug James and give him a peck on the cheek. Wait, What! Oh, never mind, must be a brotherly kiss. Right? Tell me I am. And they're off. I look at the time and run to Language Arts, where Kendall is waiting and we take a seat. I can't get that little image out of my head. Is that the secret? I saw them hug, and maybe a little kiss. Right? Why am I suddenly interested in this? Why do I care?

Later, it was time to go home. I stop by the vending machine and grab a dollar out of my pocket. I put in the slot and enter the letter and number for a water bottle. After I got my water, I open and take a sip. When i got out of the building, I saw Kendall waiting for me. I approach him and we walk home together, like always.

But when we walk pass my ally hideout, something caught my eyes. I think I just saw something out of my peripherals. I stop and back away and peek in. I stop in the middle. My mouth hang open.

There I see, in the middle of the alley, are Carlos and James, staring in each others eyes and then, connected lips.

"Aw, isn't that cute?" I jump out of my skin as I heard Kendall. I was too distracted that I forgot he was there.

"This is it?" I ask him. "This is their secret all along?"

"Yeah, do you call that a cute secret, or a dirty little secret?"

I am speechless. I don't know what to say. But... I had to admit, it is pretty adorable. We both stare in awe.

The two pull away and look at each other again. "Wanna go home yet?" James asks and started walking.

"Fine," Carlos say "But when we get home, I'm gonna-" He stop at mid-sentence as he saw us.

"Whoa!" They scream.

"How long have you been standing there?" Carlos ask both of us.

"Long enough." I say.

They hesitate again. "We weren't- I mean- it doesn't- it's not-"

"Guys!" I laugh. "It's okay!"

"It's alright!" Kendall adds. "Logan and I think it's pretty adorable."

"You do?"

"Yeah! This is the little secret you were keeping?" I ask. They nod. "There's nothing to be ashamed of! How long have you started going out?"

James say "When you and Kendall were watching the sunset at the dock. He play with each other and end up talking and our face was sort of smooshed together."

"Aw, how cute. Well, everyone, let's go home and enjoy ourselves." Kendall say wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Ooh, can we get ice cream?" Carlos ask hopefully.

I laugh. "Yes Carlos. We can get some ice cream."

**Done? What do you think? Review! Well, the next chapter's gonna be the last. Well, bye later!**


	30. My Green Eyed Protective Soulmate

**Hello sorry for the long wait, since this is the last chapter, I'm wanna try to make this as long as possible! Like around 4,800 words? Yay! Wow, in my entire story, the time line here a season into the future. Like when it was Winter here, it was spring in the story, if Summer in the story, it's Spring here. Now it's Autumn in the story. Almost Summer here! Weird, I know. Well, enjoy the last chapter!**

"...Okay, now yesterday, I forgot my wallet and Carlos was such a sweetheart buying everything for me. The tickets, the popcorn with butter, the..."

I should really make him shut up. He's been blabbering about what he and Carlos did last night and it's getting on my nerves. Right now I'll I'm hearing was "Blah, blah, blah." I'm not rude, it's just annoying. I mean, Kendall had did pretty amazing things for me and I don't talk about it every time to Carlos. Come on, James hasn't change his relationship status on Facebook yet. That's not right.

I close my locker after getting everything I inside and turn back.

"James!" He shut up immediately. "I know how it feels to have someone you love, satisfied you with everything he has, but I don't ever talk about what's goin' on with me and Kendall, unless someone ask." **  
><strong>

"So what you're saying is that you wasn't listening to anything that just came out of my mouth."

"Well, not quite, it's just that you end up being a bigmouth when it comes to you two. The truth is I really-" I cut off as James was slammed to his locker. There he is, our energetic friend, bouncing on his toes, laughing.

"Hello Jamie."

"Hello babe."He lean down and kiss him. I stare in awe. This is strange but cute at the same time.

"Hey Carlos, now as I was saying ,James-... James?" No answer or reply from any of them. They are just pressing their lips together. Wonder when this is gonna end. I grab Carlos' arm and look at his watch. Seconds pass. I let go. His arms went limbless. "Well, if you lovebirds are done, I'll be..." I point to the end of the hallways not really pointing to anything in particular. They're not giving me any eye contact or anything. "Bye." I say and walk away. I walk around the halls. I'm gonna find Kendall. Where is he?

I stop when I saw him talking to a group of girls. Should I be jealous? Or offended? I walk closer and saw that the girls walking away giggling, showing Kendall looking down at someone with concern. I saw it was Emily.

"You know, you shouldn't let them put you down like that."

"I know, just trying to make new friends." She say shamingly.

"They're bitches. Don't be friends with a bitch."

"I did once." She reply.

"And what happen?"

"She dyed her hair hot pink and took advantage of my other friends and hang out with bad boys."

"Why...?"

"She was cool at first... I found out a lot of people hate her and that's when I found out she was a bitch too. All that happened over a week."

Kendall slap his forehead. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, I do wanna do it to him but I'm too nervous and scared to do it."

He smile. Do what to who?

I walk over to them, but someone stop me. I turn around and saw Dustin.

"Hi Dustin."

"Logan, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Even though we only met a week ago, he and Emily had hang out with me and Kendall one day and get to know each other more. Now, I guess Dustin find as a loyal friend. "What is it Dust?"

"You see, Em and I had dated over the summer and I, um, I-"

I smile knowing what he was about to say but can't get it out of his mouth. "You want to have your first kiss with her."

He nods. "Yeah, but I never had my first kiss before. I don't even know when and where's the right time and place to do it."

"Why not right now?" I ask sarcastically.

"No way! I want to give her the most romantic, passionate, memorable kiss she'll ever have, and the hallways, is not it!" He can't hear the sarcasm in my voice can he? "Logan, how did you're first kiss with Kendall went?"

I froze. Really? Should I tell him? No? Yes? I'm speechless. I can't even find the right words to describe it. It's not a horrible event, it was an unexpected, sudden movement. The nightmare came afterward.

"It, uh, it was magical... and unexpected, you know, after he serenade me... well, not serenade, but, uh, after giving me his apology song."

"An apology song for what?"

"... Something." Was all that came out. I don't wanna be reminded of that day ever again! " Why don't you talk to Kendall?"

"I ran into you first."

"Right, well, maybe you should-" I was interrupted when Emily came up to Dustin and startlingly push him against the lockers and kiss him passionately. My mouth hang open. That was very confident of her.

She back away. "Bye babe." and walk away leaving his face red beet.

"Uh..." He is not at lost of words.

"Your welcome Dustin." I hear Kendall behind me. He slap his hand on my shoulders and whisper. "Overheard you two." And speak a little louder. "Better than our first kiss huh Logie?"

"Uh..."

"Now, where are the two new couple?" He question

"Locker." I answer and we walk together to get the other two and get ready for Physical Ed.

When we got to PE and change into our uniform, we all got out and sat on the bleachers talking.

"So, who was your kiss Ken?" James ask.

"Jo, who else?" I felt a little jealous of his answer though. I don't have anything against her, it's just that she's... not right for him at first.

"Okay James," I started "If you were straight, which you were, until now," He give me a nervous laugh. " Who will be your wife?"

He scan around the gym. He pointed. "Her!"

"Blond Jennifer?" Carlos ask.

"No not her, HER! Brunette!"

"Olivia?" I ask. "She's in my art class."

"Great, gonna go talk to her." he say confidently standing up but Carlos grab a hold of the back of his shirt.

"Oh no you don't!" He yell. "You're all mine!"

"Fine, I'll take Penny. Her British accent is really hot!"

"Shut up."

The loud whistle blows.

"Okay everyone!" The teacher/substitute voice booms through the his bull horn. Great, we have an annoying substitute today! Today, we're playing badminton! If you have no idea what it is, it's just like tennis!" We all knew that! Who the hell doesn't know what it is? "Then afterward, floor hockey!" The class on the left side of the bleachers go to badminton, the right go to floor hockey! Who wanna comment or protest of that?" Great, we have to play badminton.

After everyone got in our positions, we all grab a racket.

Me, Kendall, James, Carlos, Jo, and Lucy were on one side while the Jennifer's, Camille, Dak, and Jett on another. Oh my god, come on Jett, find another court? Like the one next to Kyle or something and out of my way?

"Hey, I got the yellow flying thing." Carlos say holding on to the yellow birdie.

"It's called a birdie, Carlos." Lucy say.

"No, it's called a shuttle cock." James protested.

"Well, I call it a birdie." Jo say getting it from his hands. "And what a nice birdie it is."

"If it's called the shuttle cock" Carlos thinks "Then why is it called that?"

James say "Because the rubber ball part looks like- you know, and if you think about it, it looks like-"

"Oh so," He stop snatching the birdie from Jo's hands. " If I hold it like this," He hold it so the ball part face away from him, "And put-"

"Can we NOT talk about the lower region and just play?" Kendall interrupted annoyingly.

"Yeah you damn dirty bastard!" Jett hollers.

"Carlos, don't be a pervert." I tell him.

**(A/N: OMG LOL, I got that joke you just read from the boys from my PE class today and I was laughing so hard at them.)**

Lucy snatch it from him and throw and serve.**  
><strong>

Everything went fine, except I got a little dizzy when I was spinning around and eyes following the birdie everywhere back and forth. Later, we switch to floor hockey. It was fun, except, I got hit on the shins with a hockey stick really hard when Kendall tried to hit the ball to another goal.

"SHIT!" I scream.

Kendall gasp, "Sorry Logan! You alright?" I nod slightly.

The game stopped. "Can you still play?" Carlos ask worriedly.

"I think so." I try to walk, but I was kinda limping. Kendall hold me and we hit on the blue mats in the corner while the game continue.

"Logan, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine Kenny."

"Lemme take a look at it." I lift my right leg up to my chest and look at the bruised spot. It doesn't look bad.

"You'll be fine." He say. I lay my head on his shoulder while we watch the game.

After the game was over, we all went to the locker room.

I think I can walk properly now. Uh, I speak to soon.

"Hey Mitchell." Kyle calls. Then he kick my shin. The same place where it was just healing. Now it gotten worse. I scream.

"Kyle! Stop that!" Kendall snap.

"Or what?" Jett came over and kick me again.

"You know, you two either need to move to another place or go back to Juvenal detention center and stay there."

"No that play was Hell." Jett comments

"Exactly."

"Or go stay at a mental hospital." I manage to say while wincing.

"Oh, yeah right." They laugh, kicking me one more time. Kyle punch me in the stomach and walk away.

I turn back to Kendall. His eyes are filled with fury and flames. I know that means he's gonna take action. Just not revenge, it will make everything even worse! He takes out his phone and dial a phone number.

"Who are ya callin'?" I ask.

"You'll see." Was is response. Seconds later he say. "Yes, I'll hold." Later, "Yes, well, I'm almost 18... alright, thank you, bye." He hang up. "Shit." He mumble and he turn to me. "This might take a month." What will?

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Four Weeks Later~~~<strong>

I plop down in bed, exhausted. Are my teachers trying to kill me with a mountain full of paper? Really? Well, I'm fine with studying for my dreams but this is unnecessary! I don't get use to this!... unless I work as an office job or something.

I grab my laptop and went online. Looking around my homepage.

I went on Carlos' page. Let's see what he's up to. I roll my eyes as I look around. He haven't done anything online ever since he and James get together. The most recent was his relationship status about five weeks ago.

_Carlos Garcia is in a relationship with James Diamond._

OH NOW IT'S ONLINE! Many 'likes'. I snicker at that.

I can't stop staring, 'cause after he posted that, he comment. "_We won't be online, we'll be busy._"

_You guys will never be the same, you perverts- Jett Stetson_

_Not a virgin anymore- Carlos Garcia. _

_Ah! Carlos finally got a dirty mind! James what did you do? - Kendall Knight_

_Nothing. Carlitos has turn from a 10 year old to a regular dirty minded 17-year-old- James Diamond_

_You dirty bastard- Kendall Knight  
><em>

_Hey! you and Logan hadn't done anything dirty- James Diamond  
><em>

_That's because we have a clean, organizing brain. :)- Kendall Knight  
><em>

_Yeah, Logan does. You don't- Carlos Garcia  
><em>

I burst out laughing_  
><em>

_OH BURN!- James Diamond.  
><em>

_James, I don't think that's a burn- Camille Roberts  
><em>

_Yes it is- Carlos Garcia  
><em>

_I just like saying burn even if it is or not :P- James Diamond  
><em>

I roll my eyes. Stupid James. I comments._  
><em>

_OMG it changed him from vain to stupid!- Logan Mitchell.  
><em>

_The story's changing!- Kendall Knight  
><em>

_Yep, yeah it is (roll eyes)- Lucy Stones  
><em>

I turn back to my homepage. I knew having James and Carlos together will have a huge effect on their brains! Okay, I didn't know, but still! I did say it was a 'dirty little secret'! Should I break them apart?... no. Everything will be just fine!_  
><em>

Jacob posted- _Just came back from my vacation in Cheshire, England. Now I can't stop talking in a British accent! Oh no! But now, I'm going out with Penny Lane! :) Yay!_

_14 people like this_

_OMG, teach me how to speak in a British accent 'cuz I'm staring in a play they're having in school!- Camille Roberts._

_He speaks fluently now :)- Penny Lane_

_wth? SHE'S MINE!- James Diamond_

_Oh no she's not! (Glare)- Carlos Garcia_

_jk :)- James Diamond_

Wow, since when did Carlos become the jealous type? Eh, maybe it's a phase. Happened before when he dated Stephanie and it was gone later on.

Kendall posted: _I am so ecstatic, but I'm all burned out!_

_Why?- James Diamond_

_Full of discussions, lying from those retarded, immature, mischievous bone-heads. Phone calls and more discussions. -Kendall Knight_

_Hey! Kyle and I have feelings!-Jett Stetson_

I scoff

_Yeah, I highly doubt that- Logan Mitchell_

_Carlos Garcia, Jo Taylor, and 21 people like this_

_Fuck you all- Kyle_

_Somebody got problems- Lucy Stones  
><em>

Wonder what Kendall did Whatever it is, it will make me protective and happy. I just know it will. "No need to worry" He said to me once "I got everything under control" Just hope it doesn't involve his anger issue problems. That's when things get ugly._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Weekend again, Saturday to be exact; Kendall, James, Carlos, and I are again in my backyard. Again bored out of our minds. Oh my shin's healing, that's good.<p>

"What do you wanna do guys?" I ask.

"Don't know." Sighed James

"Go in and watch a movie?" Ask Kendall.

"Go to the zoo!" Exclaim Carlos.

"Didn't we went last week?" I ask.

"It never hurts to go again."

I sigh. "What's today?"

"October 27, 2012." James answers

Really? It's almost the day. I smile in realization. Well, I know what to do on Friday... well, next Saturday. We have school so we can't do it.

"What are we gonna do on Halloween?" Carlos ask.

"Get candy, watch horror films, eat and stay up all night." Kendall answers.

"Or..." James smirk looking over at Carlos. He wink.

"Why do you always smirk? Is that a habit of yours?" I question

"It wasn't always like this." He answer

"You dirty bastard." Kendall mumble, talking about what James and Carlos gonna do on Halloween night.

I laugh at his comment. Ever since they've became a couple, their clean minds are now gone.

A moment of silence of looking at the sky. Seeing the leaves fall.

Kendall turn to me concern in his eyes. "When is it gonna end?" He ask and I know what he means by that. I shrug. When will his nightmare gonna end? Until the two move to another state? Until they're out of our lives?

I know he has another one last night, but I decided not the ask for include myself... or them into it. Four nightmares already.

"What will?" Carlos ask.

"I dreamt that they jump you hard and you were dying and later you did, so I committed suicide by jumping off cliff."

"Okay... why do they keep bothering you in your dreams?" James ask.

Kendall said nothing.

"The angel controls your dreams, the devil controls your nightmares." I recited softly. I actually remembered it. The sign from my Hell dream. Kendall's my angel and they are my devils.

He smiles at me. "_Shut the door, turn the light off_."

I smile and sing our song myself. "_I wanna be with you. I wanna feel your love_."

"_I wanna live beside you_."

"_I can not hide this_."

"_Even though I tried_." I smile.

James and Carlos look at us. We look at them. Carlos is just smiling, but for James, it's the opposite.

"Do you guys even know what the song is really about?" He ask.

Carlos and I shook our heads.

"Sort your life out."

"Kendall started singing it to me." I say. "I always thought the song means a guy always wanna be with someone forever and they can't hide their feelings."

"No. It's about a girl who's dying and a guy can't live without her so he committed suicide." Oh, so that's what the song means.

I turn back to Kendall. He give me a sad smile and I realized the real reason why he sang it to me that day, our conversation at the pier, our wish. Everything! It all came into place! And it hit me like... like... when Kendall slam me to the lockers and punch me across the face and I fall last year or when he push me I end up falling at doorways of the school's office, janitor's closet, or... _almost_ the girl's bathroom. Now I know why he says this is our song. Well, I know it is, but not sure why until now.

"If your gonna be gone, I'll follow." Kendall sincerely say with a sad smile. "You're my soul mate. I can't lose you."

"I love you." I say, giving him a kiss on his lips.

"Love you too Logie"

* * *

><p>Yeah! It's Saturday and it's that day! Today, we got Kendall out of the house for the day while James, Carlos, and I met at Kendall's house to get ready. James is in charge of calling everyone in Kendall's contact list to invite. (Bad idea). He wanted it to be a extreme. But he's 18. All of us are 18. Except Carlos, who was born a year after all of us, but start school the same day as Kendall and James. I expect this party to be a normal party. Not a extreme birthday bash! Well, nothing will go wrong, right?<p>

So, James is in charge of invitation calls. Katie and I are in change of decorating, and Carlos is in charge of making a cake, After it was in the oven, he helped me decorate.

"James! Try not to invite his whole contact, this is a small house, not a mansion!" I holler at him while putting the balloons up on the walls.

"Don't worry, I only invite about ten people, who invited a friend along," Oh no. " so... twenty." This might be bad. Correction, THIS IS BAD! 'Cause of my shock, I slightly let go of the balloon I just blew and it made a screeching sound... and then it made a noise that made Carlos roll on the floor laughing. That kid is immature, but I love him. Katie was in a giggling fit.

After minutes until he died down, he stands up and exclaims "Whoa! Let's get this party on!" I give him a glare and slap him with a balloon I was reinflate.

"Don't worry," James starts, acting like he wasn't cut off. " I only invited, Jo, Camille, Lucy, Stephanie, Emily, Dustin, Penny, Jacob, Dak, and the Jennifers and eight other people." We're screwed. "And I think some of Kendall's families gonna come."

"My friends too!" Katie says

"We have to clear everything!" I say " We have to clear the living room, and clean up the basement for that!"

"We could be in the basement and the adults can be here." Carlos say. "Okay, no need to panic, we can do this! Like Kendall always do, stay calm in situations like this!" he comments. I am already panicking!

"Baby, I'm surprise that just came out of your mouth." James say dumbfounded. Katie nods.

"I know." He grin.

"Alright guys, let's move! We only have a few hours left. Let's go!" And we all went to work.

Took us a while, but everything's done now! Four hours it took us to clean the basement. We got permission from Mrs. Knight.

After everyone arrived, all of us went down to the basement. Kendall joined the party afterward, after the cake and singing 'Happy Birthday' to him. I had to admit, it was lame. The stereo's on and we are partying like animal's, well, the boys were, the girls are chatting, Katie's with her friends and I get to spend some time with my birthday boy in the corner with a giant beanbag under us.

"Okay, why are you into me?" I ask.

"What?" He laugh.

"Why are you into me? I'm not even that gorgeous. James is."

"You are one of a kind. You're unique in your own little way. Yet, you can be sensitive, but that's because you never had a normal life. I love you because your cute." I smile. "I mean look at those dimples of your. So cute." He cooed, pressing my dimples.

"Oh stop it." I blush. I'm flattered. "You know, I also have a reason why I'm into you."

"And what is that, baby?"

"_The way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed._" I sing. He laughs. "Hey! Blame the radio!"

"Oh wow, what are you? Half girl?" He tease. I punch him lightly on his arm.

"Shut up!" I laugh. "But it's true. I do melt when you flip your hair."

"Like this?" He flips his hair.

"Yep. That's one of the reasons."

"What's another?"

"Your emerald eyes sparkles in bright light. You're half angel and half devil. And your protective of your friends... mostly me."

"Yeah..."

"There's more, but I don't wanna name it all. There's too much."

The chatter suddenly stop and we look around. What happen? I then saw Carlos' dad. And people begin talking again. He approach us.

"Hello Mr. Garcia." Kendall greet warmly.

"Is there a problem?" I ask worriedly.

He let out a small chuckle and smile at me. "No son. I'm just here to give Kendall his present he has been waiting for weeks for."

"What is it?" I ask.

"Finally!" My blond boyfriend cheers. "So are you sure it's safe?"

"Absolutely. They'll never lay a finger on you two ever again, until they're healed or until they sincerely apologies for their actions." What are they talking about? Oh wait, I think I know.

"Thanks Mr. Garcia."

"No problem, now where's my son."

"Dance floor with James." I point to the middle of the basement. And he left. I turn back to Kendall. "What did you do?"

"Something." He say

"The present, it wasn't really for you. It was for me."

"Yep." He smile innocently

"What did you do to them?"

"I just want you to be safe." He sigh.

"What did you do to them?" I ask again.

"Sent them to a mental hospital for therapy. I know they have problems. No one's this much of a jerk. So I think he they mental disabilities. Hope it will help them."

"Oh Kendall, you are so sweet. Not using your powers for evil but for the sake of my protection."

He blink for a second, the said "Yeah, let's go with that! I should have sent them to rehab." He chuckle at his second sentence.

I lay my head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"Eh, it's nothing." I lean back up looking at him seriously.

"No really, if you hadn't came along, none of this would have happened. I mean, you protected me. You kept me safe under your wings. You did everything you need to keep me safe. It is wasn't for you, my dad will still be here, beating me up until I'm dead, and Kyle, Jett, and Tom would be harassing me until I go numb. But not anymore. You changed all that and you achieve in it. I no longer feel useless. No one is treating me like shit anymore because of you. You stopped me and save me from killing myself. I never knew it before, but-" He cut me off as he press his lips against mines. We slowly break as he look into my eyes as I stare passionately into his shiny emeralds.

" I'm your soul mate you've been looking for all along, but never thought about it." He finish my sentence.

"Yeah, your my soul mate." I lean back on his shoulder.

" And you are my vulnerable, cute, little angel." I giggle. "I love you Logie"

"I love you too my green-eyed soul mate."

**Aw, I love this chapter! Yet, this is the last! Boo! I know. **Anyways, do you want a sequel?** **I may or may not do a sequel. But if I do, I want you guys to tell me what you want it to be about! Tell me by review!****

**OMG, One Direction is controlling me! I love One Direction Infection, but I still have Big Time Fever! Accually, I have both! If it's even possible. Don't know. Well, bye! Review! Tell me if you want a sequel or not! BYEEEE!**


End file.
